In the Line of Fire, Panic
by Raven6224
Summary: Panic returns in this hit sequel to "A Girl Named Panic" but this time she's starting high school and trying to do what normal teenagers do but being the daughter of genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist Tony Stark normal's subjective. Just when things settle down Ian Powell, a dangerous man from Panic's past, adds fuel to the fire, it's left to Panic to save the world again
1. A New Addition to the Family

_Chapter One: A New Addition to the Family_

**_After waiting for awhile, here it is like I promise. A Girl Named Panic's sequel! This story has an all new plot line with all the same amazing characters plus a few new ones and Panic is still going to the the narrator. I hope everyone who loved the original series likes this new series and if you don't like the first chapter I promise it'll get better. Be sure to follow this story and leave me comments and if you haven't read A Girl Named Panic, do so now before reading this one. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Memory's of that day, that battle, still rush through my head every now and again, bugging me when I least want to deal with them. Never in nightmare form, just quick flashes when I'm working on something. Today is Sunday and tomorrow is Monday meaning, _hooray..._ the first day of high school, notice the sarcasm. On top of it all Monday is also my sixteenth birthday which I'm seriously dreading. Most teenagers love their sixteenth birthday especially if they have rich parents who'll buy them everything on God's creation but not me.

I'd be perfectly fine with not doing anything for my birthday. It only reminds me of my mom and how she isn't here with me anymore and don't get me wrong, I am glad that I now have my dad Tony in my life, it's just that he can't replace my mom. I'm gonna abuse this last free day though. Do I think that high school's gonna be hard? Hell no, nothing is hard for me, never has been seeing as I have my fathers intelligence.

Nat hasn't contacted me since New York considering cyclopes probably forbid her from doing so as she has missions to complete. I really do miss having her around though. Pepper promised that she would be the one to drive me to school tomorrow since it's my first day. I'm still friends with Steve Rogers and I managed to make friend with all the other Avengers as well but Fury still doesn't seem to really like me but then again that guys hates everybody. As for my dad Tony, well he's been in his workshop building something.

I've never been down in his workshop, not because he's ever said I can't but I've never been given permission to go down there. Plus, considering that we've only been getting along for two months and he only recently found out I exist, I really don't wanna overstep my boundaries.

"Miss Stark, you've been laying there motionless for an hour, are you planning on getting up anytime soon?" JARVIS, my dad's AI system asks.

"Yeah, thank you JARVIS" I reply, pulling myself up out of the bed. I pull my hair loose from the ponytail I tied and let it fall down around me. I throw my closet doors open and pull out a pair of skinny jeans with holes ripped in the knees and a white tank top with a pink heart and a skull with a black crown on its head that has a small banner at the bottom with "Punk Rock Princess" written on it. The tank top actually had fishnet sleeves that stop at my wrists. I pull on the high heeled boots Nat gave me and luckily now I can finally walk in them without falling flat on my face.

As soon as I'm dressed I skip my way down the staircase to see Pepper and Tony sitting together on the couch, talking very closely about something, not noticing my presence at all. Their conversation seem very important by the look on Pepper's face so I do what I do best. I hide behind the wall and listen to their conversation because it most likely has something to do with me.

"—Are you sure that's a great idea Tony?" Pepper asks, a tone of worry in her voice.

"Who care's Panic will get over it and besides it's our decision. If I wanna add a new member to this family I sure as hell will" he replies nonchalantly.

"It's gonna be hard for her to adjust to such a sudden change, should we talk to her about this first. You know, before we make any serious plans?"

"No, she's a strong girl. She'll be fine, I'm pretty sure she'll be happy about it."

I silently get up and slowly tread up the staircase and hole up on the bed in my room. My knees are pulled to my chest, arms wrapped around them, while my head rests atop of my kneecaps. I can't believe what I just overheard, it's a good thing that I'm super nosy. Even my mind can't even comprehend what just happened, are Pepper and my dad seriously planning on having a baby without even telling me like my life doesn't matter enough to be aware of their plans. How can they do this to me without even telling me!?

Even if that makes me sound selfish I think it's totally justified. I go my whole life without having my father apart of it, then her finds out, and now that we're finally together and he can get to know me this happens. They should at least have the decency to tell me to my face that they're gonna have another kid so that I can at least say my peace. Maybe I should just runaway and get it over with so then they don't have to tell me at all. If I do that I won't be the forgotten child.

I had one friend back when I was in elementary school who was an older sister and she told me that it was awful. The baby is born and I understand that they need a lot of attention because they can't take care of themselves but it gets much worse. That new kid will get older and eventually will be regarded as the baby of the family. The kid who can do whatever they want and the parents will buy them anything and everything. While, on the other hand, the older kids, such as myself, are forgotten about and become withdrawn and are never really paid attention to.

This new kid will be spoiled rotten because it'll be Tony's first kid. Well first kid in the sense that he actually has to raise, I'm still just the bastard kid he got stuck with and as much as I try to get rid of that feeling it just won't go away. This new baby is just the icing on the cake. I'm gonna be replaced and I guess I might as well accept that. I'll withdraw myself and be the older child the everyone with siblings end up being. As if my life can't get any worse. And tomorrow is still my birthday...

* * *

**_Okay, so I've decided to post this chapter early, I currently only have five chapters completed, including this on so I may not updates as frequently on this series as I did before, but never fear I won't not update for an entire month, that I can guarantee. I decided to post this chapter for all the people who've been waiting patiently and I'm sorry I'm taking so long but chapter six has me struggling because I feel like I've been rushing thins, but I'll try to update as soon as I can. _**


	2. Happy Birthday Panic!

_Chapter Two: Happy Birthday Panic!_

**_Here it is, the second chapter of the new series. Last time Panic overheard Tony and Pepper discussing the possibility of having another baby without consulting her and she's not too happy about it. On top of it all it's her sixteenth birthday and this will be picking up soon in the series I promise but I need to set the tone and problem. Please enjoy this chapter and leave me comments/reviews and follow the story. Favorite it also!_**

* * *

Jealousy fills my veins when I wake up Monday morning as well as anger due to the fact that I know what today is. Today is the day that I've been dreading since it ended last year. It's my sixteenth birthday and I plan to keep it a secret. I've never really had big blowout birthday parties and I'm sure that's the only type of party my dad knows how to have, maybe I should let him throw it, it'll probably be the last party I'll ever have, especially after that new baby comes. This new baby will be the apple of dads, _Tony's_, eye and I'll be forgotten once again.

He didn't even remember Pepper's birthday when she was his PA, she had to personally tell him and besides, I don't like my birthday. I don't like having a whole day centered around me where everyone feels that they _have _to buy me something just because I was born. I bet that new baby won't feel the same way, it'll expect expensive clothing and diamonds galore. Even when my mom was alive we didn't do much for my birthday anyways. She'd buy me a small, red velvet cupcake and put one candle in it and tell me to make a wish and when I did it was over.

I've never told my dad when my birthday is and he's only seen my birth certificate once so I really hope he doesn't remember. I just want this day to end as soon as possible so that I can go back to sleep. Sleep, something I'm gonna loose a lot of when they have this baby. As anyone can tell I'm none too thrilled about the prospect of having a younger sibling that I'll always be sixteen years older than. I'll have to help the brat out in life and he/she will be spoiled rotten; I'll be insignificant as my dad, Tony never had to raise me and that's where the father-daughter/child bonding usually is and we never had that.

He'll actually get to experience that with this kid unlike me, an unwanted bastard who he found out about and got stuck with. He's gonna love this child a lot more than me and once again I'll be the third wheel. Like back before mom died and she was with.._him._ I shudder, fear trickling down my spine in the horror of that period in my life. Thank gosh I never have to see that horrendous human being who ruined my childhood ever again; Still to this day I'm haunted by that as well but I'm finally over my mothers death.

When I confessed to the Avengers I may have left out a few things like that event that I shall never speak of. Along with a few other secrets I keep deeply hidden—

"Good Morning Miss Stark, it is currently 7:20 A.M., the weather is 65° and—"

"Thank you JARVIS" I say, cutting dad's AI off.

I peel the covers off me and get up, opening the door to my closet and pulling out a pair a dark grey skinny jeans a long sleeved black shirt with a large white skull in the center, and my boots that shop just below the knee. My fingers circle around the ponytail in my hair and pull it loose, letting my long flowing curls fall down around me. After a few minutes of inspecting myself in the mirror I nod my approval and grab my backpack from the left side of the bed and make my way down stairs. Pepper sat on the couch with a cup of coffee in hand. Her strawberry blond hair fell loose around her face and her lips were a dark cherry red.

"Good morning Panic, did you sleep well?" she asks, her tone light.

"Yeah, I did. Where's dad?" I ask, biting my tongue to keep from sounding hateful. It's still weird calling Tony dad but I decided that I probably should considering the guy is actually my father. Pepper looks at me and then to my backpack and rises to her feet.

"In the workshop, come on we don't want you to be late on your first day of high school!"

"Um, actually do think it would be okay if I just walked?" I ask, really not wanting to be alone with her in a small compartment with this hate and anger welling up inside me.

"O-Oh, okay, I'll just go then" she says, sounding awkwardly. She wore a knee length khaki shirt, a white button up blouse with a khaki jacket over it, and black high heels that click loudly every time she walks. Pepper turns, and walks out of the house and I'm not to far behind. As she drives away I bolt forward and run down the drive way and through the heavily woodland area.

When I enter the school building screams erupt both girls and boys alike, all of them thrilled to see me. Tony Stark's only daughter at their school. A crowd of students barricade me in a wall of bodies, most of them holding out pens, papers, both, their arms for me to sign. A deep seeded groan escapes me as I roll my eyes. I hate being the center of attention, yeah I have a knack for it but I've never liked it.

It's a shallow and vein thing that turns people spoiled and gives them to big of an ego which is why I like to do things discretely. As I push my way through the crowd and I see a girl, a girl who looks familiar, with short black hair, dark green eyes, with her arms crossed over her chest. She shoots daggers at me before spinning on her heels and strolling away without looking back. I shake it off and head off to my first class which is this odd science teacher named Mrs. Bethany who actually understands what she's teaching us, thank goodness.

I can't stand it when teachers are teaching their students stuff and yet they, themselves, don't even know what they are teaching. I agreed to let Pepper pick me up after school though, she continually texted me until I was so annoyed with her constant pestering that I agreed. When she pulls up to the front of the building I get into the passengers seat beside her.

"How was your first day back in a public school?"

I shrug, still seething inside with anger. "Well everyone wanted autographs and I refused and the classes are easy."

"That's good, Tony is at the office so he might not be home until late tonight."

"Alright" is my only response. I don't really care if he never finds out it's my birthday and him not being there will only make it easier to hide. Still, deep in my heart, I'm sort of upset that he doesn't know or that he doesn't care. Maybe it's due to my mom and how she always knew when it was my birthday. We never had the fancy parties by the sentimentality that she expressed on holidays and birthdays traveled over to me.

I bet when they have that new baby he'll know it's birthday, that's for sure. Internally I roll my eyes in disgust.

When we get back to Stark Mansion, Pepper leads me inside the building with her hands shielding my eyes. I knew something wasn't right as soon as she did that and boy was I right.

"Happy Birthday Panic!" a chorus of people I've never met shouted at me. I look at them and curl my lips ever so slightly and then I see none other than my dear old dad Tony Stark behind this festivity. A banner was hung from the ceiling with the same words written on it as the ones just shouted at me.

"Happy birthday sweetie" Tony says, putting a red party hat angled to the right on my head. I look at him and fake a smile.

"Who are all these people?" I ask, trying my best to sound like I was curious and not angry.

"People that work for me, I've got a surprise for you, come on" he nods his head and I follow him downstairs and then I see it. A cherry red convertible sits there with a pink bow on the windshield and that when I can't take anymore. I bolt back up stairs and into my room, promptly shutting and locking the door and kicking JARVIS out, denying him access.

"Panic, what's wrong?" I hear Tony shout, banging on the door. "JARVIS, unlock the door."

"Sir, I cannot Miss Stark has disabled my access to her quarters." That was the A.I's response.

I ignored the pounding on my door and went to look out the window and my heart caught in my chest when I saw something that made my heart stop. He couldn't be here, t-that's impossible! But no, there he is, with his messy light brown hair and his tainted amber eyes. He gave me a wicked smile. I closed my eyes and shook my head, closing my arms around my body as if I wouldn't stop the painful memories from resurfacing. When I opened my eyes again, he was gone and I was still here, alone, just like I always have been.


	3. Disappearing Act

_Chapter Three: Disappearing Act_

**_Okay, so last chapter Panic saw someone from her past who I never mentioned in the original series but I'm not gonna reveal who it is just yet but we're gonna see something that Panic, herself, has in the works along with a guest appearance! Be sure to follow and comment on this series and things are starting to pick up._**

**By the way, who do you all think this mysterious man from Panic's past is, leave me comments!**_  
_

* * *

_Impossible. _That's the only word for it. Impossible, there is no way that he's here, how could he have found me? I Haven't seen him in so many years, there's no way that he could still be searching for me. It has to be an effect of stress from all the Tony/Pepper baby drama and the stress of dad buying me a car that sprung this all on. It has to be a figment of my imagination because there's no way he could have found me.

I know I must seem like a rude and ungrateful drama queen for running to my room and locking the door when my dad gave me that car but I have my reasons. The car was a nice gesture and I get why he did it but it doesn't mean anything unless I work for it. If I get my own car I don't want it handed to me because Tony's rich and can buy me anything I want. Life doesn't just hand you things so I told him to take it back. I don't want to rely on his money for everything in my life, I want to work for what I want. I want to make a name for myself and not just ride on Tony's success and never accomplish anything, I don't want to be like that.

But, Ian, be the focal point of my train of thought all day today, even at school I was lost in thought. I tuned out all my teachers with one exception. My science teacher Mrs. Bethany who said something that really caught my interest, a science fair. cliché, I know but I love science fairs, always have. When I was young and still in school I used to win them every year. All my ribbons and trophies are in the storage facility mom had.

My dad, Tony, recently found out all the stuff that had survived the fired had been placed in a storage facility and I'm going to be seeing it soon but I think I'm gonna do it. The science fair I mean. Suddenly, I hear knocking on the front door so I look away from the window in my room and pull out the Stark laptop dad made for me.

"JARVIS, pull up the surveillance camera's for the living room would you please?" I ask as politely as I can manage.

"I don't think Mr. Stark would approve of that."

I hold my pointer finger up to my lips like a secret I'm trying to not say. "If you don't tell him and neither do I, what's the harm?"

"Alright Miss Stark..." he says, sounding reluctant but does as I ask and pulls up the footage on my computer screen. My dad opens the front door and steps aside, letting eye patch, AKA buzz kill Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. inside.

"What do you want Patchy, I'm working on something..." dad says vaguely. Nick Fury turns and look's at dad and after a minute speaks.

"Where's the kid?"

"Kid, you mean my daughter. Upstairs, why?"

"Good, she doesn't need to hear what I'm about to say."

"Why, did you eat all the Coco Puffs?" dad replies, with that mocking tone of his. Sarcasm still intact as I can clearly see.

"No." Fury says sternly, not joking around at all. "Girls tend to be more emotional."

_Emotional! _Oh hell no Fury, you're gonna pay for that comment. I am not as emotional as some women and how dare that one eyed freak throw us all in the same box. That's why the bald cyclopes doesn't have a wife. Girlfriend. Lover. He is suck up asshole and I'm gonna prank him for revenge, I'll enlist Nat to help me, she's a master assassin and spy.

"I know right, I bought her a car for her birthday and she told me to take it back! That's crazy, I thought teenagers liked free cars" he replies, trowing his arms out like I'm the bad guy or something.

Fury sighs, frustrated and grabs the top of the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger as he closes his one good eye. He shakes his head and look back up at Tony.

"Stark, this isn't the time for jokes. Rogers has gone missing."

"What!?" dad and I both say, but luckily he can't hear me. Steve Rogers, _the _Captain America has gone missing. No, no socks go missing and maybe shoes too but a super solider who's over eighty years old just doesn't _'go missing.'_

"Fury," dad says, voice cold like and sharp like the blade of a knife. "What the hell happened?"

"I sent Rogers on a simple recon mission on a man named Ian Powell," his voice fades away.

_Ian Powell. _Even his name still sends chills down my spine. Fury just now confirmed my biggest fears. Ian has found me and after what happened all those years ago, he must still be incredibly pissed. Even now, he still haunt my nightmares and now he's here in the flesh. I realized the Fury's still taking and try to focus on what he saying, pushing my thoughts of Ian at bay.

"—was last seen in New York but has since vanished from thin air. That's when Rogers just disappeared from all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radars and we've been unable to find him since then. That was about a week ago."

"Let me guess, you want me and the green giant to try and locate him?"

"Correct, you don't have to come aboard the Helicarrier but you'll need to tell me anything and everything you find, is that understood Stark?"

"Yes _sir,_" the way he said sir, I knew more was coming. "So do you also want a detailed list of all my conquests too or—"_  
_

I cringe, gagging to myself. That's an image I really didn't need planted in my head. Oh god, a list of all dad's conquests? That would be a two hundred thousand page book, without pictures. Ew...

"Goodbye Stark," Fury says, the door slamming shut behind him. Dad looks up at the camera's in the room and I know I'm totally busted.

"Panic," he says, voice light and not angry sounding at all. "Since I know you're watching this either A: get downstairs now or B: I can make your life hell, and FYI I can make that happen. You have one minute." He bend his wrist and looks at his watch. "Fifty-nine, fifty-eight, fifty-seven, fifty-six, fifty-five..."

I sigh and rise from the bed, thundering my way down the stairs, stopping in front of Tony who looks up at me and lets his arm fall to his side. I cross my arms over my chest and glare at him expectantly waiting for what he want to say.

"It's good to see you too sunshine" he say sarcastically. He's dressed in a black T-Shirt and blue jeans that are stained and splattered with black grease or oil from a car. His brown eyes search me as if he expected I were hiding a boy in my room or something.

"There's no boys in my room, if you don't believe me, go check for yourself." I motion to the stairs at my side.

"What?"

"You're acting...parenty. It doesn't look, or work well on you."

"First of all," he says, pointing at me. "Anything looks good on me. I could be an underwear model if I wanted to be and—"

"Please don't, nobody, and I mean _nobody _wants to see that!"

"I'm pretty sure that Pepper does especially when we—"

"Enough!" I shout, covering my ear. I close my eyes, shake my head, and turn away from him. When I finally put my hands down my dad is laughing like it's the funniest thing in the world. I roll my eye and turn back, scowling at him.

"It is _not _funny!" I snap, teeth gritted.

"I disagree, that was hilarious" he laughs on and then Pepper steps down the staircase and I can't help but think. _I wonder if she's pregnant yet. _Her strawberry blond hair was tied back in a bun and she wore bright red lipstick. She stood behind dad, who still didn't know she was there, in a black pencil skirt, a white button up blouse, and a black jacket pulled over it.

"What's so funny?" she asks. Tony jumps and look back at her then back to me, expecting me not to say anything since it totally grosses me out but I won't give him the satisfaction.

"He thinks it's funny that I don't want to hear about your guys's sex life." I flash him a grin.

"Tony!" she shrieks, voice shrill and clearly embarrassed as a blush spreads across her cheeks. I make my escape up the staircase as Pepper chews him out but all I can focus on his Steve Rogers. How can he be missing, I have to find him. He'd do the same for me. And with that I've made up my mind.


	4. The Girl with Emerald Eyes

_Chapter Four: The Girl With Emerald Eyes_

**_In chapter two I mentioned a girl that seems familiar to Panic, well, now we get to meet her one on one. This is a fun chapter. I'm having a hard time thinking of major points and chapter names but I had the same issue in "A Girl Named Panic" so it's nothing to be worried about. Also, I'm gonna have some fun guest characters in this series. Leave me comments and be sure to follow this story!_**

* * *

I'm officially known as the straight A student, in other words, I'm the school nerd. No one would dare bully me now because everyone knows I'm the daughter of the billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist Tony Stark but still. People part from the hallways center and back against their lockers as I approach.

I turn a corner and see something that really pisses me off. A tall blond haired boy in a letter-mans jacket and his other football playing friend had shoved the girl I saw a few days ago up against the yellow painted lockers.

Luckily for me, Nat had taught me some cool fighting moves before I officially started high school so I was ready if I needed to be. The blond haired boy leaned down and whispered something in her ear before raising his hand about to strike her. I put my thumb and index finger in my mouth, one on each wall and release a ear shattering whistle, catching all three pairs of eyes.

The girl looks up at me, lip curled slightly. Her face displays an emotion of... surprise, like she's shocked to see me, the daughter of Tony Stark, coming to her rescue. I flash my signature smirk and place my right hand on my hip and look at the boy's who've now backed away from the girl and are glaring daggers at me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I say, noticing the boy who tried to sneak up behind me. "Do one thing to me and I can have all three of you, not you," I nod to the girl, "shipped off to Mexico with one phone call."

"You're so big and bad with your billionaire father's money aren't you?" the blond asks. I give a low and harsh laugh before glaring at them.

"Since you like to make up tall tales how about I spread my own around. Would you like that? I'm sure more people will be inclined to believe me, wouldn't you agree?"

"Whoa, Panic wasn't it?" I nod. "No need to do anything hasty..." he says, voice quivering.

"Leave now and I may just spare your reputations" I say, my voice cold and sharp like my dad was when Fury told him about Steve Rogers disappearance. The girl looks at me, tugging a strand of messy black hair behind her ear. Her skin is pale and she looks almost like a ghost. She looks up, her emerald green eyes meeting mine. She has her arms bunched up close to her and she looks small and frail with high cheekbones.

"W-what is it that you require of me?" she asks, her voice soft and very polite.

"Huh? I'm not sure I understand..." I reply.

"You saved me," she says, looking at me, revealing her knee length black dress and green and black stripped leggings. "So you must require something from me otherwise you would have not intervened."

"I stepped in because I _wanted _to, not because I had to."

I hold a hand out to her and she steps back slightly, startled by my sudden motion. "I'm Panic."

She smiles ever so slightly but does shake my hand back. "Raven..."

"So Raven, who are you sitting with at lunch?"

She looks down at the checked tiles and shrugs. "No one, I-I don't have any friends."

"Then it's settled," I say cheerfully as Raven looks up at me confused. "You can sit with me!"

Her eyes widened as she began to rapidly shake her head. "No, if you're seen with me, your reputation will be shot."

"Well too bad for you because I don't give a damn about my reputation."

I take her wrist and lightly tug her behind me and into the crowded cafeteria. I stopped and looked around until I found an empty table and took a seat, forcing Raven to sit down beside me.

"Besides," I say, keeping the conversation alive. "Now one would dare mess with you if you're friends with the _'daughter of Tony Stark'_" I add, rolling my eyes in top of it.

"Is that your official label?" she asks, a slight joking tone in her velvet voice.

"No." I shake my head, sadly. "That's the label everyone made up for me."

"So your not the girl the tabloids make you out to be?"

"Nope, I much nicer than that and I didn't grow up with my dad so I'm not a spoiled rotten brat like most people around here seem to think I am."

"Well, that excellent because I could not be friends with someone like that, so why is your name Panic? Seems like an odd name, not that I am judging or anything."

I smile, thinking about when my mom told me why she named me that. I'd asked because everyone at school teased me for having such a weird name and I came home in tears and shouted at her, asking why she gave me such an awful name.

"My mom, she's the person who raised me, named me Panic because, as she said, _'In life you will always be doomed to panic but if you embrace it, you can learn to let it go' _at least that's what she told me."

That's exactly what I did. After mom told me that I learned to embrace my name and now I can't image having any other name. When I still hated my first name I considering going by Elyza, my middle name but then mom told me that and that's when I fell in love with my name. I haven't hated it since, and I've never told my dad that. I wonder what he'll name his new baby, the one he'll replace me with.

"So does this mean we're _friends_?" she asks, like the word is foreign.

"On one condition." She looks at me, sort of scared as I smile. "I get to call you Rae, only me!"

She laughs. "Deal."

"Deal, so what to see my place?" I ask, smirking at her.

* * *

_**So this may feel like a filler chapter and it sorta is but it also sorta isn't. I know this sounds weird but I've had this sequel somewhat planned when I was halfway through "A Girl Named Panic" but trust me, it's gonna be good. SO WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK HAPPENED TO STEVE ROGERS? Comment and let me know!**_


	5. Another One Bites the Dust

_Chapter Five: Another One Bites the Dust_

**_Don't worry, no one dies. Or do they... Nah, I'm just kidding but last time Panic made her first friend. A girl she nicknamed Rae who has a familiar feel to her, something panic can't pinpoint. Please follow and review this story and thank you all for reading!_**

* * *

I walk inside like I own the place dragging a nervous Rae behind me. She really wanted to see my house but then again she didn't want to ruin anything 'super expensive' and I rolled my eyes and forced her to come along anyways. When I enter the house, the place feels empty and I lead her into the living room where I am greeted by JARVIS.

"Welcome home Miss Stark, who is with you, might I ask?" asks the British voice.

Rae jumps at my side, gripping my arm tightly at the presence of a new voice.

"Don't worry Rae, that's just JARVIS, my dad's A.I, he runs the house."

She looks at me still confused and I realize she might not know what most of those terms mean. I sigh, sometime I'm so smart that I forget that others aren't as smart, not that I'm trying to say she's stupid because I'm not.

"JARVIS here is an Artificial intelligence system who can open doors, help you find things, that sort of stuff. JARVIS this is my friend Raven..." I trail of, realizing she never gave me her last name.

"Snyder" she adds for me.

"It is wonderful to meet a friend of Miss Stark's, oh, by the way Miss Stark I feel that it's my duty to inform you that—" JARVIS was cut off by the sound of footsteps thundering up the stairs from dad's workshop. Dad reaches the living room and looks from me to Rae and back to me. I felt Rae's grip on my arm tighten, she was nervous about meeting my father. Dad gave me a weird look as he approached us, as if he didn't want to say something he'll regret.

"Hello Panic, and Panic's girl... _friend?" _he says sheepishly, biting his bottom lip. I scowl at him.

"Dad, I am _not _a lesbian," I growl, closing my hands into a ball. He throws his hands up as if he's surrendering or something.

"Sorry but you never talk about boys so I just assumed..."

I scoff at him, now sort of offended. "Do you want me to because I can, back in the day Joe Jonas was totally—"

"No, no, please I don't want to hear that come out of my daughters mouth."

I snort in victory and look over at Rae whose gone from my side to behind me. Gently I pull away and she opens her eyes, see's my dad, and starts freaking out, blasting him with words.

"I-I'm so sorry I am in your house with out permission Mr. Stark, I really do not mean to intrude on your private life but Panic said you would not mind and I did not want to disagree with her—"

"Okay," dad says, cutting her off as she looks up at him like terrified puppy. "Call me Tony, Mr. Stark is my father. Secondly, I don't mind you being here, any friend of my daughters is welcome. Lastly, wow you can talk a lot."

I lightly nudge him in the chest with my elbow and he puts his hand up where I poked him pretending it hurt.

"Ooh, ow, aw man I think I'm dying," he says, eyes closed as he holds his hands to his chest.

"Are you ever serious?" I ask, failing to contain the laughter that forces it was out of me.

"I tried it once, it wasn't fun. Here," he hands me a piece of paper and a pen, "sign this."

I stroll into the kitchen and take a seat on one of the bar stools Rae at my side and dad walks around to the other side of the table, staring at me as I look at it. It's a paper that deals with Stark Industries, that's all I know. It's not that I can't understand it, I just don't want to read it right now.

"What is this?"

"It's a piece of paper that has these things called words on it."

I look up at him and roll my eyes. He sighs and explains what it is.

"It's a form that will give you Stark Industries, my houses, cars, stuffs, etcetera when I die..."

"So like an inheritance form?"

'"Precisely."

"Why?" I ask, not understanding his motives behind this.

He stands rolling his shoulders awkwardly before responding. "You're my only family and it makes sense to have you on this if something happens to me. Plus I can change if we have any new additions to the family you know?"

"Y-yeah, I do..." I say, signing the paper. I hand it back to him as he begins to leave. When this new kid comes he'll probably take everything away from me, he wants to do this so I'm cool about him telling me about this new baby and then will pull it out from under me at the last minute."

"Sir," JARVIS says, I turn to see dad standing by the staircase.

"Yes?" he asks, voice sounding slightly impatient. Probably because of Steve being missing and Fury leaving it up to him and Bruce Banner to find him.

"Nick Fury is on the line, want me to put him through?"

"Yes, Panic come with me please?" he asks, I nod and look back at Rae who nods for me to go and I do. I follow him down the stairs and I realize that this will be the first time I've ever seen Tony's workshop and I can't help but feel a little antsy, it's probably amazing with brand new electronics and tools that he didn't pull out of a dumpster.

My jaw drops in awe, luckily dad has his back to me so he can't see me staring lustfully at all the cool technology, I really don't want to inflate his ego, not that he'd care about my opinion. Not that he thinks I'm stupid or not worthy but I mean really now. I'm not even planning on telling him about the science fair I'm gonna be in.

The guy's a genius and a hell of a mechanic, I doubt he'd care about my stupid high school science project that he could do ten times better without even thinking about it. I shake my head, close my mouth and lean against the stainless steel table top as my dad opens the computer and Nick Fury appears on the screen, with his signature eye patch still present. Ew, does he ever change that thing or is his eyes just rotting underneath that thing?

"So baldy, what do you want now?" my dad asks, the usual charisma still in his tone.

"Agent Barton and Thor, who was on Asgard at the time, have both vanished as well."

"What!?" we both say.

"It seems whoever is doing this is capturing all the Avengers so there's only Agent Romanoff, Dr. Banner, and you Stark."

"Which one, I'm not the only Stark anymore..."

"Dad, I'm sure they doesn't want a sixteen year old girl. Especially, in the words of a 'great man', since _girls tend to be more emotional" _I say, quoting Fury.

Tony laughs as Fury sighs and runs his hand over his face again. "Now isn't the time for this, three of six Avengers are gone and you two are joking around!"

"Okay fine, I'll have Pepper watch me day and _night_" the way he said that made my skin crawl.

"Ew" I say.

"Agreed" Fury replies. "Be careful Stark."

"Which one cyclopes?" he asks.

"Both of you."

With the the screen goes black and it's just dad and me. Dad looks around the work shop and hands me a tool box and a box of metal scraps, stray wires, motherboards, and copper coils. A few other things as well but I'm not gonna name them.

"Why did you hand me these things?"

"Those," he point to the metal tool box, "are old and need to be thrown away and the other box is just scraps that you can get rid of."

"Okay..." I turn to leave but stopped when I hear dad call my name.

"And Panic."

I turn around to face him and am met with a smile. A real smile not a smirk or sneer but a genuine smile. "I am glad that you're back home."

"Me too, thank you dad" he nods and I go back upstairs to Rae whose been waiting for me for I don't even know how long. Then it dawns on me, if all the Avengers are disappearing that means dad is in danger and Ian must have completed that machine I blew up all those years ago. _Shit..._

* * *

**_Also in recent news, I just finished "A Young Assassin" for now at least so that moves this story up to my main focus so that means more work and faster updates so be thrilled!_**


	6. Nightmare of the Wicked Dreams

_Chapter Six: Nightmare of the Wicked Dreams_

**_Okay, so this is sort of a filler chapter but it's also kinda not. All the things in this chapter did happen and I hope you enjoy this look into Panic's childhood. I've been struggling with writing chapter six so I decided on this. If you have any idea's then be sure to comment and tell me what you think should happen. Please follow this series, enjoy!_**

* * *

This morning my dad woke me up and told me to come with him to the lab to test some new machine he and Banner created. Something having to do with seeing people's dreams, or greatest fears. When we reach the lab, a table is already set up with a pillow and all kinds of wires that will most likely be hooked to my face. I sit down on the table and wait what Bruce attaches all the wires.

"Okay Panic," Bruce says, taking a step back towards the control panel. "This machine will put you into a deep sleep and will take you somewhere in your mind to memories, or nightmares as well as thoughts and will show Tony and I on this screen here."

"And?"

"If we see anything wrong with your wave length we'll release to from the test" dad finishes.

"Fine," I say laying back down on the cold metal table. The worlds fades out in black and the ceiling vanishes from my vision.

* * *

_"Panic," mom's voice sounds and I look up at her. Bright red hair sticks out all over the places and her green eyes shake in fear. It's past midnight and we both know what that means. He'll be drunk, and when he's drunk he likes to hit things._

_"Go hide underneath the bed and don't make a sound."_

_I nod frantically at her and get up, stumbling over the baggy white shirt I wear as a nightgown. When I get under the bed I can see mom standing there, her arms wrapped around her stomach, trembling at what comes next. We both know what's going to happen in three... two... one..._

_The door slams open and the smell of booze and cigarettes fill the once clean air._

_"Vanessa, where the hell are you, you worthless bitch!"_

_I shudder at the awful words. Mom told me never to say them because they are mean, fowl words. She never explained why but I never asked. I may only be five years old but even I understand why they are bad._

_He steps towards her, body swaying from the alcohol in his system and mom took a few steps back. He threw his Jack Daniels bottle to the ground, sending an ear-spitting shattering sound through the apartment._

_"Clean it up bitch," he says, maneuvering towards the floor where the brown shatter glass sits. Mom fell to her knees and began picking up the glass with her hands, wincing now and again when the shards would stab her._

_"Where's that bastard of yours huh?" he growled out, voice ruff and scratchy._

_"Please, leave her out of this" mom begged him. He gave a rough laugh and kicked her in the stomach and she cried out as she fell over, all the glass falling from her hands. I bit back a scream of terror as he came forwards, into the room I was in. I closed my eyes and then I heard a voice behind me that paralyzed me._

_"There you are!"_

_I screamed, but knew no one could help me._

* * *

_Tony Stark, the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist was on the TV screen and I roll my eyes in disgust. I hate that guy more than anyone can hate something, that's how much I hate him. The jangling of keys catching my gaze as my head whips around to the door. I let out a sigh when mom enters in her red and brown waitress uniform. Mom smiles at me and I notice the purple bruises on her arms that she's covered with concealer._

_Mom look from me to the TV and smiles before speaking._

_"You know that guys your father right?"_

_I roll my eyes and let out a scoff of disgust. "Yes, unfortunately."_

_Mom sits down next to me and kisses me on the cheek before pulling away and looking at me._

_"How can you hate the guy? You don't even know him."_

_"I don't need to know him, TV and tabloids already do, that's all I need to know about the guy. If he knew I existed he'd probably pay us off to keep it a secret anyways."_

_"Okay, you don't know that."_

_"Oh, don't we, I mean if you thought he would want me why didn't you ever tell him?"_

_"Well—"_

_"Precisely."_

_"Hey," she says warning, "You may have that genius brain of his but you're still only eight years old and I'll be damned if I let you speak to me that way."_

_"Sorry mom, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, it's just-"_

_"Yeah, I know. Look kiddo, what me and your father had was a one night stand, it didn't mean anything and besides I know that guy wouldn't be a good father I mean really," she turns up the sound on the TV._

_The lady on the new cast began speaking._

_"Tony Stark, the billionaire of Stark Industries has added another woman to his long list of sex scandles the newest being Daphne Lowly the March cover model for Maximum magazine, it's been reported that he's also been with the January and February models as well."_

_I turn off the TV and groan in annoyance._

_"I hate that guy!"_

_"Funny because you're just like him" mom says, teasing me but I know she was being truthful._

_"I told you not to say that!"_

_"Someday you'll meet him and end up not hating him" mom says, laughing._

_"When pigs fly."_

* * *

_It's been three months since the death of my mother and I'm trying not to cry so I decided to stop by the public library to keep my mind off it. As I enter the building the smell of books overwhelm me but then I hear the hushed voices of women talking._

_"I know, I still can't believe he's really missing, he was so-o-o hot..." a blonde wails, talking to a dark haired lady behind the counter._

_"Um," I say speaking up. They both turn to look at me. "If I may asks, who is it that's missing?"_

_"Tony Stark, that guy that runs Stark Industries, well he went to some place for something."_

_"He went to Afghanistan to demonstrate the Jericho Missile" I fill her in. _

_"Yeah well like, the vehicle he was it was blown up and he was kidnapped and no one knows where he is. It's a shame to all the lonely ladies around the world."_

_I groan in disgust and turn, running far from the library. I already lost one parent, I can't loose another one already and yeah the guy doesn't know me but still he's my father. My fingers curl around the ratty grey blanket and tighten my grip on it as I sit down, pulling my knees up to my chest. He can't be gone. I feel the tears in my eyes and I let it all out. _

_All the grief from my mothers death and now the missing reports of my father. If he dies I don't know what I'll do, he's the only family I've got left and sure, I've never liked the guy but still. Please, please don't let him be dead..._

* * *

_"He doesn't love you!_

_"You're just a bastard, no one fucking wants you!"_

_"I bet you mom wishes you were never born!"_

_I scream hearing all his words ringing through my head. I can't stop it because I can't even move. I feel table beneath me but I can't do anything._

"Panic!" sounds a familiar male voice.

_"You deserve this bitch" _

_Pain rattles up my side, stinging my ribs from the kick he gave me._

_"Are you a slut like your father?"_

"Aah!" I scream shooting up from the metal table I was on. My eyes were shut as I kept screaming.

"Panic!" I stop. Looking around I see that I'm back in my dad's lab. That's right, I agreed to be the test subject for this new machine her and Bruce Banner made. I look from Banner to my dad who looks angry, scared, and concerned all at the same time. He turns and walks up the staircase while Bruce hands me a towel to wipe the sweat off my face.

"So," I say, my voice hoarse from all the screaming. "How did it go?"

"Well, the machine works great but you have a lot of bad memories and thoughts."

"Oh no..."


	7. Lets Just Talk About It

_Chapter Seven: Lets Just Talk About It_

**_Last chapter Tony had Panic help him test a new machine he a Bruce invented which shows past memories and thoughts but it revealed some dark things about Panic and the way she used to feel about her father. Please comment and follow this series._**

* * *

It's been a few days since I helped Bruce and my dad test that machine and he still has yet to talk to me. I'm not sure what he saw or heard but obviously it wasn't good seeing as I've gotten myself into this predicament. I should have known better than to agree to do it, especially since I have such a tainted past. Finally sick of waiting around I get up from my bed and head down the stairs in search of dad. He isn't in the living room so he must be in his workshop so that's where I go.

When I reach the main floor I see him sitting at a table in front of a laptop so I step forward, stopping beside him. He looks over at me and nods for me to sit down in the chair beside him so I do. He spins the laptop around so I can see the screen as well and am horrified by what I see. Not because I'm shocked but because I know Bruce and my dad saw this.

_"There you are!" _I hear his cold, unfeeling voice and I feel my fingers shake at my side, my younger self screams and then the screen goes black and dad pauses it, looking at me.

"What is that?" he asks, looking at me.

"I don't know, I think your machine must've had a malfunction." Lie. That did happen, I can recall exactly what happened as if it occurred just yesterday. My childhood was awful but I managed to keep it hidden and now this machine has brought my greatest fears and then with seeing that..._guy _outside my bedroom window.

"Panic..." my dad pleads, he looks so guilty, like it's all on him and he looks miserable and I feel a sting in my heart for making him feel that way. It's not his fault but he can't know, I'm not ready for him—or anyone for that matter—to know just how screwed up I really am.

"It was a reoccurring nightmare, that's it." Another lie. Wow, two already.

He shakes his head in a knowing way but resumes the video nonetheless, the next scene catches my attention. It plays out my thoughts as if I said them aloud but they're my thoughts! Shit...

_"You know that guy's your father right?" _I say in sync with my mother in the video. Tony looks over at me and I continue watching as the past me rolls her eyes and scoff then replies in a hateful tone.

_"Yes, unfortunately."_

I watch as Mom crosses the room sits down next to that me and kisses her on the cheek before pulling away and focusing her gaze at that me.

_"How can you hate the guy? You don't even know him."_

_"I don't need to know him, TV and tabloids already do, that's all I need to know about the guy. If he knew I existed he'd probably pay us off to keep it a secret anyways," _the past me says in that annoyed tone I used to always use. I can feel my dad's eyes on me but I ignore it just taking in the sight of my mom sitting there, alive.

_"Okay, you don't know that."_

_"Oh, don't we, I mean if you thought he would want me why didn't you ever tell him?"_

_"Well—"_

_"Precisely."_

_"Hey," she says warning, "You may have that genius brain of his but you're still only eight years old and I'll be damned if I let you speak to me that way."_

_"Sorry mom, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, it's just-"_

_"Yeah, I know. Look kiddo, what me and your father had was a one night stand, it didn't mean anything and besides I know that guy wouldn't be a good father I mean really," she turns up the sound on the TV._

"Then," I say, "the lady on the TV speaks up and starts talking."

My dad looks at me, knowing that this did happen as I can recall every detail as well as the first one but I'm more inclined to share things on these ones.

_"Tony Stark, the billionaire of Stark Industries has added another woman to his long list of sex scandles the newest being Daphne Lowly the March cover model for Maximum magazine, it's been reported that he's also been with January and February models as well."_

The past me groans in annoyance and holds up the remote, switching the TV off and falling back on the couch, crossing her arms over her chest.

_"I hate that guy!"_

_"Funny because you're just like him" _mom replies to me. I knew she was kidding back them but now I know that she's also being truthful too because I am a lot like my father but that me never would have noticed.

_"I told you not to say that!"_

_"Someday you'll meet him and end up not hating him" mom says, laughing._

_"When pigs fly."_

He pauses the video and spins his chair around to face me. "I can't believe you hate me!"

"I don't hate you, anymore."

"Yeah but you did, how could you hate me, you didn't even know me!?" he asks, literally flipping out.

"I was a child and my father wasn't around, he, you didn't know I existed and besides I didn't need another person in my life who would—!" I trail off, looking away, I pull my legs up to my chest trying to avoid eye contact with him. He can't see how broken I am, I will not allow it.

"I was a child and I judged you by the person you were in a tabloids, the person who could never be a father, and the man who'd rather not be stuck with a fucked up one night stand mistake so God forbid me hating you..."

"Panic, I'm not stuck with you and your not just a-" I could almost see his urge to hug me like I was a five year old kid who fell down and scrapped their knees and is crying out for their parent but he didn't act on it.

"I know, you want answers, well here they are go to the next video."

He does as I ask and plays the next one which I already know what is coming. It was the day he was kidnapped in Afghanistan and I worried myself sick, I hated the guy back then but the realization that my biological father could possible be dead really took it's toll on me.

"What about this one?" he says pausing the video.

"Like the video explains that's when you went missing in Afghanistan and were taken by the Ten Rings under Obadiah Stane's command."

"How do you know that?"

"Yeah I hated you back then but I kept up with what was going on in your life, in fact I lived in the alley right by Stark Towers. Damn building was always laughing at me, looming over me."

"Wait," dad says, standing up, straightening his Black Sabbath T-Shirt. "So you've been stalking me all these years?"

I shrug. "I wanted to know what was going on, even if I hated you. I never thought I'd actually get to meet you in real life so I kept tabs of what was going on in your life, so I know everything."

"Everything?" he asks skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Pepper getting kidnapped by Aldrich Killian and Maya Hanson, one of you many ex's, and was injected with EXTREMIS."

He looks at me, almost stunned that I know that much. I give a smirk before continuing.

"I know way more than I should but hey, Fury doesn't know I know that much."

"What else do you know?"

"About you or the rest of the Avengers?"

"Both."

"I know that after the first battle of New York you suffered from panic attacks and I know Clint Barton was controlled by Loki, Thor's adopted brother."

"Whoa..."

"Are we good? You gonna stop avoiding me?" I ask, pleading now in my tone.

"I wasn't," I glare at him. "Okay fine I was and yes, I'm done."

"Good, see ya!" I reply, putting spunk in my voice as I head towards the stairs. When dad calls out for me I turn, and look at him waiting for his response.

"Pepper and I are going to be in New York for the next few days so we won't be here, do you want to go?," he says. "And I love you Panic."

"I love you too, and nah, I'm good."

With that I march back up the stairs and go into my bedroom, just thinking.


	8. Letters in Lockers

_Chapter Eight: Letters in Lockers_

_**Okay so last chapter Panic and her dad reconciled but now things are going to pick back up again. Be sure to follow and comment to tell me what you think, also chapter ten is the one everyone should be thrilled with so stay tuned until then! Now Enjoy chapter eight.**_

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

_A man stands in the pitch black darkness of another world simply watching the antics of Ian and his accomplice. Though he does not like the Avengers he cannot help but feel the urge to help them. Not physically of course but he'll help out Iron Man's daughter Panic. Give her clues and hints to help her on her mission to stop this new enemy so that's exactly what he'll do. What better thing to do than to write the girl an anonymous note._

_The last time he wrote this child a note her current enemies, at the time, Jedidiah and Nereza took credit for his work but now they are dead and rightfully so. Had she not led them to their demise he himself would have. He, using wrinkled up paper, begins the letter writing it in bold black ink._

**Dear Panic,**

**You may or may not know of me but as of now I am currently not your enemy so you need not fret. If you really want to stop this enemy in the shadows then go to the place where the light shines brightest.**

_He reads over the words he wrote and nods, agreeing that he phrased his message correctly. A grin grows across his lips and snaps his fingers in the dark, knowing that the note was no longer with him. It was on its way to the youngest Stark who has no idea what she's in for. Her father may not know her secret but he certainly does and she may just be of use to him._

**Panic's POV:**

The final bell of the school day rings and when it does I'm the first one from the classroom, walking so fast you'd think there was a fire. I reach my locker and find a note folded over three times, I shrug assuming it's from Rae and shove the paper, along with my textbooks away in a backpack and head to the front door where Happy Hogan, my dad's friend, will pick me up and take me home.

Normally Pepper would pick me up she and my dad are going to New York for something but I bet it's for this baby thing. They are probably going to a doctor up there to check on the child that I'm not worth consulting about it's health. She probably is pregnant everyone knows the guy can't go an hour without sex.

Ew, that's really not something I want to think about. I stick my tongue out and gag before shuddering and getting into the black tinted windowed car with Happy. He has a stern authoritative look on his face as he watches the traffic ahead of us but has yet to say a single word so neither do I.

We reach the large house on the cliff side and Happy nods a goodbye to me and I enter the house.

"Welcome home Miss Stark," JARVIS chimes as I enter my bedroom.

"Have dad and Pepper left for New York yet JARVIS?"

"No Miss Stark, Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts are currently eating at an expensive restaurant on the coast, do you need to contact him?"

"Thanks but no, I'm good."

I sit down at my desk Dad bought me and pulled open the bottom drawer to reveal a large, round metal, almost egg shaped machine. It has rubber bands and no, not the kind people tie their hair back with, that wrap around the top, middle, and bottom of the flat bottomed oval.

Looking down at the machine, I pull the top of the oval off and look down at all the copper wiring as well and the red and blue wires connecting to power generators that should power the machine.

I also added internal solar panels that will absorb energy from the sun above so it never needs to be plugged into a charger. Right now the metal machine is big and clunky but that's going to be changed.

This is simply the prototype but I plan on scaling it down to normal hand held size. I haven't even told my dad that I'm building this, in fact he has no idea I'm even in the school science fair.

I pull out the spare parts my dad left me with and get back to work on it, twisting bolts, jiggling light bulbs, and rerouting wiring to make it run more efficiently. The machine is complete but now I need to scale it down, I already have an idea of how I want it to look when it's scaled.

It'll glow a low blue color to give it an awesome, mystic effect.

I spend an hour working on blueprints for the revamped version on this machine. What it's supposed to do is be like a shield that is much more portable and can be hidden easier. It's only for a science fair so no need to make a dangerous weapon you know?

Dad and Pepper are still out and about so I decide to read the note Rae left in my locker. The paper is all wrinkled from the trip but when I open it something isn't right.

**Dear Panic,**

**You may or may not know of me but as of now I am currently not your enemy so you need not fret. If you really want to stop this enemy in the shadows then go to the place where the light shines brightest.**

This isn't Rae's handwriting, someone else must have wrote this but who? Ian, he's the only one that comes to mind but he wouldn't help me, he hated me with every fiber of his being.

The note says not to worry because they're not my enemy but I can't trust that. _Where the light shines brightest. _What the hell does that even mean and I'm a genius.

"Brightest..." I trail off, racking my brain. "Brightest Mark I..."

My eyes widen but quickly I shake it off, there's no way he could have gotten his hands on it. I burned all the blueprints so he couldn't have made the machine, I must be going crazy.

Still, thoughts of my childhood keep flashing through my mind, reminding me just how screwed up I really am.

"It has to be Brightest Mark I, there's not another possibility..."

"Panic," I hear dad call. "We're home!"


	9. A Trip Down Memory Lane

_Chapter Nine: A Trip Down Memory Lane_

**_Okay so last time Panic got a letter in her locker from a mysterious man who also gave her the one in "A Girl Named Panic" ooh, so who could this mystery man be? Comment and let me know now enjoy chapter nine and next chapter will reveal something big about Panic's childhood and yet another reason she never wanted to met Tony in the first place._**

* * *

Today is the day that all my stuff from the storage is being sent here! I'm so excited, I thought I'd lost all all my family photos. Those pictures are the last things I have of my mother, aside from the childhood ones with Obadiah and Jedidiah—who I really don't want to think about—so it's going to be fun to look over all the stuff remaining.

"Panic, your stuff's here!" Dad calls from downstairs.

Bolting up off my bed I literally fly down the hall and thunder down the stairs then slide across the floors, stopping by the large plastic gray totes. Using my knees as a chair I grab the sides of the containers and pop the lids off. I notice dad walking off toward the workshop rather reluctantly so before he reaches it I say.

"If you want to stay and see what's in here you can, I won't mind."

Not even halfway through that sentence Tony is sitting on the couch closest to me with Pepper at his side, her strawberry blond locks falling down around her face. I set the lid down and looks into the objects in the box. I start pulling out all my science fair trophies as they weren't my main concern. I was in a lot of science fairs as you all can guess why but I never did it for fun, I did it for the prize money to help mom pay the bills.

Sometimes we were low on money so I'd join school science fairs or even some that college students would be in and the prize money would be just enough to cover that months rent while mom, using the money from working, paid the water, electricity, gas, all that stuff. From the corner of my eyes I saw Tony picking up the trophies I lazily set on the floor, looking over the plaque and running his fingers over the black and gold letter inscribe prize.

"You were in science fairs?" he asks.

Looking up at him I nod. "Yeah, I did it so mom wouldn't loose the apartment."

"Loose the apartment? How bad off were you guys?" he says, brown eyes fixed on me.

I pick up a dark blue alicorn stuffed Ty Beanie Baby, running the soft fur in between my fingertips, making sure not to look back at dad. I was really, really poor. Not homeless poor but cutting it pretty close.

"I grew up dirt poor. So I used science fairs to make $1,000, $1,500, or even $2,000 and I'd give it to mom so she could pay the bills, even with her working two jobs and me and my science fairs endeavors we barley scrapped by. Most of my clothes were hand me downs or cheap one dollar items from a thrift shop. I never indulged myself in eating because what she bought for the week was all we had for the entire month."

Neither Tony or Pepper say a word so I continue.

"There is a good thing that came out of our struggles which was me being so careful and responsible with money. It's not easy to get high on the latter when you grow up on the bottom," I turn to face my dad. "The reason I made you take the car back wasn't because I wasn't grateful, it wasn't that at all. It was me, I don't want you to buy me everything because you have the money and are able. I want to work for what I get, no, I need to make a name for myself that has nothing to do with you being my father."

I gasp when I set the bean and stuffing filed alicorn to find it, the photo album as well as my school grade file which has a record of all my grades throughout the years. I rise to my feet, clutching to photo album against me.

"Panic, what's that?" Pepper asks, pointing to the album. She scoots over making a spot on the couch for me to sit between her and dad. Sitting down in the space I flip the album open to the first page with four picture placed under the plastic. Dad and Pepper lean over to get a better look at the photos.

"It's all my childhood photographs, from school pictures to birthday parties, and even to holidays."

Just as we get halfway through the album the watch on Pepper's arm beeps and I know it's time for them to leave for New York. Pepper and Tony give me hugs before leaving but not without Pepper's list of precautionary measures and all the rules for being here by myself. As soon as they're gone I head up to my room and crawl into bed, falling asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

**Third Person POV:**

_A dimly lit light gave the small laboratory a faint moon colored glow. Ian stood back behind the glass watching his new, and old captives. He was waiting for orders from his higher up commanders. Steve Rogers had to be locked up in his own room due to him being more dangerous. A containment room for Bruce Banner had already been put up and was currently laying unconscious inside it._

_Thor, the God of Thunder has already awoken in his cell and was now pounding his fists against the impenetrable and unbreakable glass. Even his mighty hammer was of no match to the soundless glass. Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow as she's more commonly known and her partner Hawkeye are side by side, strapped down to metal bolted lab tables currently struggling against the restraints._

_Now there was only one avenger left to go, Tony Stark, little Panic's scum of a father. There was a faint knock on the door to Ian's back and he turns, shouting for the person to enter. __The man, a dangerous adversary who knew Stark Industries better than anyone, aside from Mr. Stark himself, enters the room, looking at him._

_"What is it OS?" Ian asks, looking at him intensely._

_The man grins gleefully. "Tony Stark and Virginia Potts have left on Stark's private jet. They're going to New York."_

_Ian smiles. "The set up that present we picked for Panic, I think I'll visit her and teach her her place and this time make sure she never forgets."_

_"As you wish sir," OS says, leaving the room as Ian plans his next move._

_"This will be fun..."_


	10. Chance Encounters

_Chapter Ten: Chance Encounters_

**_Last time Thor Bruce Banner, and Natasha Romanoff _****_vanished _****_as well as Clint Barton and now only one Avenger is left and Directer Nick Fury is not happy. A man named Ian Powell, a man from Panic's past, is somehow connected to all to the stranger disappearances. Panic made her first friend, a girl named Raven who looks familiar. Follow and comment on "In the Line of Fire, Panic" and tell me what you think!_**

* * *

Rosemary's Diner is an amazing little cafe with amazing services and appropriately priced food. Now that the world knows I'm the daughter of Tony Stark I can't exactly walk around all willy-nilly. I'm currently wearing a blond wig and dark brown tinted sun glasses with round lenses that hide my brown eyes. Rae's mom came and picked her up without even wanting to meet my father, that's never a good thing. So now I'm here, eating a bowl of vanilla ice cream in the April heat.

I still can't believe that someone is kidnapping the Avengers and no one can find anything out. Maybe I should call Nat and see how she's doing. You know, make sure she's all right. Dad gave me a one of a kind Stark phone that he personally made for just me and I thanked him for at least two hours. Now, I'm not that girl who will die without a cell phone but I do like having it to contact friends and family. Texting isn't my thing.

When I get home I'm gonna try and get JARVIS to help my track down the other missing Avengers without telling my dad about my little scheme. I get up from the small metal table and start back towards Malibu Mansion with one thing on my mind. Finding my friends. I get chills up my spine and I feel as if eyes are watching me. I turn around and see the one person I really don't want to see making a beeline towards me. Ian Powell.

I run down through an alleyway only to find that it's a dead end, now I'm screwed. Well, maybe I can climb up and over the roof of this building using the trash bin beside me and that way I'll escape Ian's wrath. Just then he rounds the corner and stops in front of my holding my cheeks between his thumb and index finger forcing me to look at him.

"So, it is you. That's what I thought," he looks up and down my body, eyes filled with lust.

"Get your damn hands off me!" I growl, teeth gritted in hatred. My head slams to the left and I feel blood welling up in my lip. H-he, he hit me. I look over at him and I feel the fear I felt for so many years dig and crawl its way back up to the surface. My hands tremble at my sides as I look at the man who was once my step-father who used to beat me, burn me with his cigarettes, shatter glass beer bottles on my head, and beat me to a pulp every night. That's another reason I never wanted to find Tony.

Another reason why I hated him. It wasn't just because I hate the man, which was a big factor in my decision but he and Ian shared something in common. Something that, because of my childhood, disgusts me. I've been offered it multiple times, even but Dad himself. I've always said no of course but it's a bad habit and knowing Tony did it, does it scared me away.

I knew that he drank, a lot, and I didn't need another _'father'_ who would beat me as well so I refused to ever meet my father. At the time, I'd never met him personally and aside from all my other reasons this was the icing on the cake. This is the main reason I never wanted to meet Tony but he turned out to be an amazing father and I'm not exactly the easiest child in the world to deal with plus, I've got a lot of baggage.

Ian lived in the apartment that burned down but he had a room. A top secret room that no one was aloud to enter, not even mom. She never knew just how bad he beat me because I wanted her to be happy with a guy so I covered up all the burns and bruises. I broke into his secret room and saw this metal machine, a machine I designed, and I saw a red button so I pushed it. The machine exploded and when Ian got home he was gonna beat me much worse than any other time but mom came home.

That was the same day I burned down the apartment. The good for nothing never worked, always made mom pay all the bills and he had to have his booze. I assumed he died in the fire too or that he was gone, out getting drunk with his alcoholic friends instead of with us, but here he is right here, still tormenting me.

It doesn't matter how old I am or how long ago it was but Ian, the man before me cuts me to the core. He intimidates me like he did all those years ago and he scares me the same way too. I'll always be afraid of this man who ruined my childhood and tormented me all my young life. This man who used to hit my mother and me. He who called me all these horrible names because of the means of my conception, because my biological father wasn't around.

"Now, I know how you like to meddle and things that don't concern you," he says, leaning down. His breath reeks of beer and cigarettes. "But trust me bitch, you don't want to be involved capisce?"

I bite the bottom on my lip, close my eyes, and nod. Terror fills my veins as his hand begins to roam up my thigh getting higher and higher to a place that I don't want touched. Especially not by him. I slap his hand away but he drops his hand but the grip around my throat, tightens. _Please don't, please don't, please don't. _I beg silently to myself.

Since I'm confessing things here, I might as well say that I'm a virgin. Plot twist, the daughter of the biggest playboy in the world is still holding on tightly to her virginity, scandalous. Not! I'm not my dad and I can't just sleep with everyone just because I can. That's not me and if the press ever found out, my virginity will be the cover story of every magazine. I can see the headlines now.

_'Daughter of Playboy Tony Stark Still has her V-Card.'_

I really don't want that displayed for the public. Ian moves back, and I wrap my arms around myself, trying to cover up.

"You have turned into an incredibly sexy woman Panic, till next time?" he bows before walking away. I turn out of the alley only to find that he's already gone and I go back to the house. When I get inside I ask JARVIS where dad is.

"He and Ms. Potts went to New York for a Board Meeting remember, they said they informed you."

Shit, I totally forgot, what am I supposed to do. I-I don't want to be all alone where Ian could possible get me but I'm not calling S.H.I.E.L.D. especially with over half of the Avengers missing. I still can't believe Nat's gone though. A phone rings through the deathly silent house and I walk towards it, for some reason dad likes to keep a home phone. I answer it on the third ring.

"Hello..." I say, trying to drain any emotion from my tone.

"Panic, it is you correct?" it's a deep male voice, Nick Fury, I'd know his voice anywhere.

"Yes, what happened...?" I growl, somethings wrong otherwise they wouldn't be calling me.

"Agent Romanoff's gone missing, so has Thor who was on Asgard for the time being, his father informed me that he's gone missing as well."

"What else?"

"He's, your father has disappeared as well."

My world shatters and I feel my heart pounding. The room is spinning and it's like the world was thrown off its axis. I collapse on the ground, phone still in had as I try to slow my heart rate.

"Panic! You still there?"

I look to the glass windows and see something, I mumble to Fury I have to go and near the door and watch as it gets closer. The glass shatters as it enters and lodges itself in the floor. I yank at the doorknob that it's stuck but JARVIS says that he unlocked it, someone must have done it from the outside, jammed the door I mean.

The red clock on the bomb counts down 5... 4... 3... 2... 1

_BAAAAM!_ The world erupts into nothingness and I loose all consciousness.


	11. Haunted by the Past

_Chapter Eleven: Haunted by the Past_

**_Last time on "In the Line of Fire, Panic" Tony and Pepper left for New York City and the relationship between Panic and Ian was revealed but when she got back to the mansion the place was rigged and went up in an explosion. Now lets continue the story. Be sure to follow and comment and things are really going to get great._**

* * *

My head was swimming in a heavy kind of fog, I couldn't distinguish what's real and what's my imagination. My eyes peel open and I push myself up into a sitting position despite the aching protest from my muscles and bones. The living room was in shambles, boards lay in crumbled heaps all across the super expensive carpet and the large flat screen TV is shattered in a million pieces.

Blood oozes from both deep and light cuts and scratches, staining the floor even more. The walls are charcoal colored and the room smells of cinders, I only remember the smell due to living through a fire. As I look around at the desolation I feel the memory of that day surfaces and I close my eyes, biting my lip and try to suppress the memory which comes up anyways.

_I stood up on a rickety wooden chair given to mom by someone she called Obie, it was an old chair of his. Dark, heavy bags hung under her eyes and she gave a slight smile before hunching over to the cat urine couch, plopping down when she reached it. She sniffed the air and looks over at me as I hop down from the chair, with a bowl of chicken noodle soup in hand._

_"Why, thank you Panic, you didn't have to do this for me," she says, taking the bowl from me and unraveling her red hair from its bun._

_"I know, I wanted to, after all you've done for me I owe you."_

_Mom gives a tired smiles, the skin beside her eyes crinkling slightly. "How did I ever get lucky enough to have a daughter as great as you?"_

_Shrugging I kiss her on the cheek before turning and skipping into the kitchen. I'm pretty short so I literally have to climb up on to the seat of the chair and reach over for the knob on the stove, spinning it to zero—_at least what I thought back then—_and made myself a bowl. Grabbing a bright orange wash rag I clean the counter tops before tossing it carelessly onto the cabinet and entering the kitchen where mom still sat._

_After we ate mom told me she was going to get a few hours of shut eyes before her shift at Tilted, a bar. When she was gone I turn off all the lights and drag myself into my room, crawling underneath the covers, closing my eyes and fall asleep._

**. . . .**

_Smoke billowed through the building and my eyes stung from the ashes in the air. I bolt from my room and grab the handle to mom's door only to scream in both shock and horror. The room was engulfed in flames and there, in the corner of the room I saw something. It wasn't all of her, just her leg which laid up on the bed while the rest of her body burned away from the fire._

_The fire fighters arrived and when a dark skinned man in a firefighting uniform saw me, then glanced into the room, he immediately picked me up and hauled me over his shoulders whispering that everything would be alright._

_"It'll be alright, it'll be alright."_

_But it wasn't I was never alright again, I've never recovered. That day was when I grew up, I was changed forever._

Shaking my head I do my best to rid the thoughts away and wipe the tears from my eyes. I get up slowly, stumbling and wobbling a lot when on my own two feet so I used the wall as a railing. Is he dead?

That's all that's on my mind and just the though of Tony being dead makes my heart pound and my anxiety kick in. He's gone and I don't know where Ian's taken him but it has to be because he fixed the machine I created all those years ago. If he gets that to work, it'll be a destroyer of worlds, that's just how dangerous and powerful the machine is.

Blueprints for the machine were originally designed by me when I was in school. The teacher had asked us to sketch a simple blueprint but I designed a machine that was so much more dangerous. The intention was never to be used for evil, it was meant to be applied for the good of all the people but Ian apparently didn't get the memo.

What did this machine I design do? Well, it does..._things_ to aid people in life but Ian had other plans, he wanted to use it for something else. I'm not quite sure what exactly he wants to use it for but as anyone could conclude, it's not for anything good.

Rounding the control panel to JARVIS I open it and extract him, putting him on a flashdrive until I can move him to a computer of cell phone. Looking back at the house I let out a sigh, knowing I have to go. I can't stop Ian on my own so that only means one thing, I'm going to need a team. I turn my back and walk away, not looking back again.

**Third Person POV:**

_Tony woke up and looked around frantically, he was strapped to a wall behind a cage but from where he was held he could Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton, both of which weren't moving. It was as if they'd be drugged, which they probably had Tony guessed but that was besides the point. The last thing he remembers was going to the hotel with Pepper—Pepper! What the hell happened to her!?_

_Fear, absolute fear filled his veins with the though of Pepper being held hostage by whoever it is that has them all held captive and what about Panic? She was a smart girl, not that he was implying Pepper wasn't, but she was only sixteen and he's sure Fury already told her of his disappearance so she'd try everything to find them but that's also what worried him.  
_

_Panic could get herself into a lot of trouble and on top of it all he still had yet to tell her the big news and right after escaping the hands of evil may not be the best time to tell her. The door to the room opened and close and Tony watched as the man identified as Ian Powell enters the room, giving a wicked smile as he approaches._

_"Welcome to my humble holding cell Tony Stark, I hope your enjoying your stay," he says, mouth curling at the corners._

_"What's the plan, you know your not going to win" Tony growls, glaring at the man who doubled over laughing at his comment._

_"I've gotten rid of your ace in the hole Iron Man," he replies, looking at Tony, all traces of humor fled from his cold eyes and instantly fear and guilt fell over Tony. Summoning up the nerves he speaks._

_"What did you do, where is Pepper?"_

_Ian shakes his head, smiling. "You lover is just fine Tony, she's perfectly safe, for now, but your daughter on the other hand..." Ian places a hand on his chin and looks up to the ceiling._

_Tony was livid, what did this man do to his daughter. "What the hell did you do!"_

_"Bye, bye. Lets just say that the place went up in smokes and sparks."_

_"What!?" Tony howled, thrashing against the restraints that held him back. Silently he swore to himself that he'd make this man pay for what he did, even if it was the last thing he'd ever do._

_Ian turns, heading to the door, before stopping and turning back to Tony._

_"If I were you I'd avoid trying to find a body, she's probably only but ashes on the ground," with that he left._

_Tony broke down in tears trying to decipher if there was any hint of lying in his words but much to his dismay he couldn't find any, even after analyzing his words over and over again, nothing. Panic really was dead and he couldn't do anything to save her._


	12. All the Kings Men

_Chapter Twelve: All the Kings Men_

**_Last chapter Panic woke up after the explosion of Stark Mansion and had a few memories before pulling JARVIS from the house and headed out on her own to gather a team to help her stop Ian. While on the other side of the wall Ian told Tony that Panic's dead, so he thinks his daughter's dead. Be sure to follow and comment!_**

* * *

The library is silent, it's like a funeral in here, the only sounds are the flipping of books pages and the occasional tapping of computer keys. When I was walking down the road I reached a 7/11 gas station and stowaway on a hay covered pickup truck and got in while the man was inside the convenient store. The next stop he made was in a small town in Arizona so I got out and asked the locals where the library was and bang! Here I am.

Pulling the flashdrive from the pocket of my ripped, tattered, and scorched grey jeans I plug it into the computer, which I've already secured of course. The files opens and plugging in the headphones I 'borrowed' from the gas station back in California I listen for JARVIS's voice.

"Miss Stark..." JARVIS sounds, voice wavering in and out of static.

"Hey JARVIS, are you alright?"

"Yes, what happened and how come we are no longer in Malibu? The last part of the recording on my data base shows a bomb."

Running my hands over my face and through my hair, ignoring the small clattering of debrief I respond. "Ian sent explosives to the house, probably before he ambushed me at the cafe, intending to kill me and get him off his trail. The explosion knocked your system offline and the only way to save you and bring you with me was to move you onto this flashdrive."

"Why don't you have me moved to your Stark Phone so then I will be able to give you a helping hand."

I roll my eyes. "That's what I'm doing genius..."

Linking the computer to the Bluetooth on my cell phone, I pull JARVIS's file over and transfer it to my cell and when the green bar fills with a 100% at it's side I head to Google to look for someone. I rack my brain, going through all the allies of the Avengers or people in general and one stands out the most. I click on the search bar and tap rapidly at the keys.

_**Astrophysicist**** Jane Foster**_

That's who I need to find first, she may be able to help me. I click through article after article all of them about her work with astrophysics or about the odd occurrences that happened in New Mexico when Thor was exiled from Asgard, or something like that. Just as I near the end of the article another link about New Mexico catches my attention, clicking on the link I wait for the page to load.

_The Avengers made their presence known a year prior only to bring hell on Earth again only a few months ago. One question still hangs over the public, who are these super powered people who claim they want to protect us, a bunch of strangers, but we don't know a single thing about them. Well this isn't __necessarily __accurate as there are many odd occurrences that have happened prior to the rise of the Avengers._

_Everyone knows the story of Tony Stark, the billionaire playboy who gave up the life style and now has a long term girlfriend and only a few months back found out he's got a daughter. Iron Man, as his superhero name is referred to, is pretty much an open book but what about the others._

_Thor for example, many people believe he's the Norse God of Norse Mythology—I think this—why you ask? Based on the fact that he can fly he has the hammer from legend. So what about his lover, girlfriend. Astrophysicist Jane Foster and her assistant Darcy Lewis were the first to run into the alleged 'Thor' in a desert in New Mexico where they became closer. _

_Currently, after Thor's return to Earth he visited Ms. Foster in London and they proceeded to disappear to where people believe is Asgard. Since then Jane Foster has returned from wherever she was at and is now back in New Mexico working on something she won't tell the press about._

I look up from the screen, logging off and pulling the flashdrive away before returning the system back to its original security networking—which to be honest,totally blows—and the sound of the library door opens I look up and when I see them, I'm paralyzed.

Two men and a woman with short messy brown hair and blue eyes glances around the room and I duck my head, being careful not to draw attention to myself. They're friends of Ian's. I only know the woman—Cathy—because Ian used to bring her home and sleep with her when mom was at work. He cheated on mom all the time but mom seemed happy enough, despite the fact that he hurt her, and me.

When she was gone I got the worst of it but when she was around it wasn't so bad. I remember the day I found out he was having an affair with her, it was when I was six and he brought Cathy home. He threw me into my bedroom and locked the door so I couldn't leave. The room was silent but then filled with the creaking and rocking of the bed in mom's room.

Cathy's moans got loud, really loud. I could hear her clearly from my room. She'd shouted the most disgusting things and I couldn't leave, I remember grabbing my pillow off my bed and running to my closet. Sitting down on the closet floor I wrapped the pillow around my head and tried to tune out her loud, and lustful moans and his occasional grunts.

With a quick shake of the head I pull myself back to the present and map out an escape route. I'm surrounded by table after table of just computers. Taking a risk, I glance up and see the three allies of Ian talking, nodding, and then watch as they split up. Cathy's eyes slide across the room before falling on me. Her scarlet lips curl into a faint smirk and she comes straight for me.

I jump up from my seat and dart up and over the other tables, not caring how many computer screens I knocked over in the process. Screams fill the room as I hear the sound of the hammer of a gun being pulled back. I can't just leave these people with these maniacs. Letting my feet trip me up, I fall to the ground, practically skidding across the floor. My back slams into a wall and I let out a hiss of pain and get up, pulling a fire alarm. The police should be on their way but that means I need to get the hell out of here because I cannot be held for questioning.

Swerving around a corner I get lost in a maze of book shelves and run my way through until I reach the back door and find myself on a sidewalk beside a busy road lined with hundreds upon hundred of cars. I dart down the sidewalk and push my way into a large group of people, trying to obscure my view to Cathy. I run until my legs burn and my lungs are on fire. The sun is setting but I'm pretty sure I lost them.

As I enter a coffee shop I pull out my phone and see if the transferring worked.

"JARVIS, you there?" I ask, looking down of the phone.

"I'm at your service Miss Stark, what is that you require of me?"

I think a minute. "Locate an address or location for Astrophysicist Jane Foster and map me a way to get to her with the fewest stops."

"On it, anything else?"

"No, tell me when you find her," with that I rest my head in my hands before sighing and sipping the coffee I bought, waiting for JARVIS's instructions. The sooner I get on the road the better.


	13. The God of Thunder's Girl

_Chapter Thirteen: The God of Thunder's Girl_

**_Panic's on the run from Ian and his army of people that—for some unknown—support him in whatever it is that he's planning and so last time Cathy, a woman whom her step-father had an affair with was sent after her by Ian or at least so Panic thinks, who know what I may decide to do with her. Now be sure to follow this story and comment._**

* * *

So today is what would call a progressing backwards day. I stole some money and food from a supermarket. The guys was in an expensive suit and just left his wallet laying there on the red cushioned chair in a suit shop and I just may have picked it up and happened to open the wallet and purged thirty dollars and headed on my way. I'm a thief, have been for five years, but I've been out of practice so I'm surprised it was that easy to steal again, not that I plan on doing it a lot.

Now I sit in the back of a train heading to New Mexico where Jane Foster allegedly is staying for right now. It would suck if I got there and she wasn't even there. That would mean I wasted all this money for nothing but I try to keep that seed of doubt out of my head. I glance out the window, watching as we pass through town after town, past the rural areas where the would just blurs into a dark reddish brown blob.

All I can think about is what Ian could be doing to them, what he could being using Brightest AKA Brightest Lights Mark I, my machine, for. I designed it but he must be using it on a much greater scale, probably for world domination or something much worse. He must have to have the Avengers for some reason either using them as a power source or to inhibit them from interfering with the machine.

Ian was my step father for seven years, until that day when the fire happened and the best thing about the fire and mom's death had to be my escape from that man. He treated me horribly, I was practically a servant. He'd order me around and tell my to get him beers and other alcoholic beverages from the fridge and make me dress up in skimpy maid costumes saying the reason was because since my father was a man-whore, I must be too so I need to dress the part. There was one party he had while mom was at her bar job and he invited his drug addict friends over, usually he brings heavy drinkers but instead he decided to switch it up and brought druggies and actually drug dealers in the house.

As if that's not bad enough he also had mob member there too and I was forced to wear my slutty maid attire for all these thirty year old men and I was eight when that was all taking place. The dress was low cut, practically strapless that cut off just below the butt. Since I was eight I didn't have a butt, boobs, or curves which is good I guess seeing as they wouldn't have to reason to try anything, not that I wasn't still concerned for my safety.

The dress just barely covered my butt and all my exposed skin was covered in fishnet and I had to walk around in bright red heels like a common prostitute. The men never really did anything, from time to time they would smack my ass which is still uncomfortable thinking about it now but I'm grateful because they could have done much, much worse.

One of them could have stolen my virginity, taken my innocents away with one decision. Imagine how much more complicated I would be then. I don't even want to think about all the awful things they could have done. The one things I wasn't concerned about was Tony ever doing anything like that, even when I hated him, it just didn't seem like his personality to dress his daughter up like a slutty maid, he'd probably freak out if he knew about it.

Mom and Ian would scream at each other at all hours of the night and he'd get mad and throw chairs and push her, or hit her, but not as hard as he'd hit me. He was nice to her and sometimes I wonder if... Never mind, it doesn't matter since it won't change anything now. Pushing away my memories from the past I pull out my phone and check to see if the JARVIS has anymore information on where Jane Foster currently resides in New Mexico.

"JARVIS what information do you have on the whereabouts of Jane Foster?"

Silence fills the room while JARVIS scrolls through his data base with everything connected to Jane Foster.

"She is said to be in New Mexico by the desert where she first encountered Thor, Ms. Foster, and he assistant Darcy Lewis are staying in an RV just outside the town, diagonal from a diner that's in the town square."

"What time is it in New Mexico JARVIS."

"Currently it's twenty-five till ten Miss Stark, will that be all?"

Sighing, I run my hands through my hair before shaking my head, letting red hairs fall in my face. "Yes JARVIS, that'll be all."

The train ride drags on, hour by hour passing by and I hardly move from the position I've been in since getting on the train. All I do is watch the window anxiously waiting for the train to stop in New Mexico. The train pulls to a stop and the horn rings a loud sonorous moan, blowing thick black smoke into the atmosphere because that _won't_ destroy the ozone layer.

Rolling my eyes I skip off the train and look around the seemingly abandoned town. There are a few makeshift tents for people who just arrived I suppose and the buildings are lit up, all of them just begging for people to enter but I push past the crowd of people in search of the reason why I'm here, which isn't sight seeing, that's for damn sure. There isn't anything to see here anyways so what's the point it taking pictures?

Looking around my gaze skims the area until it lands on a diner which JARVIS said was across from where Jane Foster has apparently parked her RV. I turn and look back at the area ahead and catch a glimmer of white siding, stepping forward I see that the RV is where it was said to be. Walking at full speed I'm at the doors of the RV in little to no time at all and reach my arm up, knocking on the door.

After a few minutes of shuffling the door is pulled ope by a woman with shoulder length brown hair that was parted down the middle and fell to her shoulders. She was dressed in a large baggy plaid shirt, faded grey jeans, and messy dirt coated tennis shoes. The woman looks me up and down and give a polite smile but I can tell she's exhausted.

"How can I help you?" she asks, making her voice soft and sweet like I'm an incompetent five year old. Then again she's an astrophysicist so she probably thinks I'm an incompetent teenager who couldn't understand the basics of astrophysics. Oh well, I'll just have to prove her wrong.

"Are you Jane Foster?"

I want to make sure this is really who I need to be talking to.

"Yes, can I get your name."

"Panic," I say, extending my hand.

"Panic huh?" she said, taking my hand and shaking it before pulling her own back. "Creative name."

"Indeed, by the way, love your work with the physics of the universe, especially with the nature of the heavenly bodies, rather than their positions or motions in space," I say and Jane give me a surprised look. "That's right, I understand astrophysics."

"What's your last name?" she asks, staring at me intensely.

"Panic Stark, daughter of Tony Stark. Iron Man. The dude who owns the big ass building in New York City."

"Tony has a daughter? What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I need your help."

"You need help with what?"

"It has to do with Thor, and the rest of the Avengers."

She steps aside, opening the doorway to me. "You'd better come in."

I do as told and enter and when I do she closes the door to begin our conversation in privacy. One down, and a few to go.


	14. A Child's Mistake

_Chapter Fourteen: A Child's Mistake_

**_Last time Panic went to New Mexico to find astrophysicist Jane Foster, Thor's girlfriend, and she did and now Panic needs her help but Panic will have to explain why so this chapter will be revealing. Especially on this machine I've mentioned multiple times, so enjoy chapter fourteen and be sure to comment and follow this story._**

* * *

Jane leads me into a small compressed kitchen/dinning area with a round with booth table just off to the side of the kitchen. I slip into the booth, laying my hands across the slick table top and Jane makes her a mug of coffee and plants herself in the one normal chair at the table. She takes a sip from her mug, runs her fingers through hr brown hair, then focuses her eyes on me.

"So, what happened?"

Taking a deep breath I plan out what I'm going to say. "One by one all the Avengers have been taken by Ian Powell, he was an aspiring physicist but he wasn't smart and couldn't comprehend formulas and all that jazz. Plus he was a drunk so even if he wanted to learn he couldn't and he was terrible with technology."

"How did he capture the Avengers, and how do you know all this about this Ian Powell fellow?"

"I don't know how Ian managed to catch them, he must have someone on the outside helping him but I can't think of anyone who'd help the man."

"And how do you know him?"

"He was...uh...he was—was a friend of my Aunt Patricia," I say, stuttering over my words.

"Okay, so lets make sure I'm understanding you right. You're Tony Stark's—"

"Mistake," I cut her off.

Jane looks at me, with confusion. "—daughter and Ian Powell, a failing physicist, kidnapped the Avengers and was a friend of your Aunt?"

"Correct," I say, not meeting her brown eyed stare.

"What else? What do you think Ian is planning on doing?"

I rest my head in my hands, letting my hair fall over my hands. "It's my fault, just like always..."

"What?"

"Everything bad that happens as of late all seems to be because of me. I'm pretty sure Ian fixed my machine I built back when my mom was alive and is now planning on using it."

"Elaborate would you please?" she sighs, looking over at the clock that reads 2:00 A.M.

"Bright Lights Mark I was a machine I designed when I was six years old and I did it for a school project which was to create a blueprint of something we'd like to see in reality but as I got older I understood the physics behind the machine much better, when I turned nine I revamped this machine and made it much more efficient for a specific purpose."

"What purpose, what did this machine you created do?"

"It was designed to absorb power from the sun, you know like solar panels do but instead this machine could absorb it much more sufficiently and if used could possibly prevent the sun from imploding. All the solar energy adsorbed by Bright Lights Mark I could be used to power the electricity in all the countries. Ian found out about this machine but...but he didn't want to—" I trail off.

"He wanted to use it for the wrong reasons. So what did you do?"

I lift my head, looking her in the eyes, tossing my hair back in its usual place. "One day when he was out doing, God only knows what with... Nevermind, he was out so I went into the basement of the apartment where the machine was being held and I ripped it apart piece by piece. I melted parts and lost bolts and did everything in my power to prevent him from recreating this machine I'd designed for the good of the people, not for their downfall. I destroyed all the blueprints of it, even the ones back when I was six because I didn't want to risk him creating in again."

"How long ago was this?" she asks as a loud, extended yawn rings throughout the RV. It wasn't Jane or me so it must have been this Darcy person I have yet to meet. Low shuffling sounds and a door in the small hall squeals open and through the hallway a girl with messy rat nest dark brown hair and blue eyes squinting right at me.

Darcy goes back to her room but returns shortly with a pair of black framed glasses on.

"So..." Darcy says, looking from me to Jane. "Who's the red head?"

"Darcy!" Jane screeches, jumping up from her chair.

I wave it off flippantly and stand up, outstretching my and to Darcy. "You must be Darcy Lewis, the name's Panic."

She takes my hand and shakes it. "Panic? That's a kickass name, like some superhero shit right there."

"Yeah, but I'm to lazy for that."

"I know right," she says, retracting her hand.

"Ah-hum!" Jane clears her throat. When I look over she has her arms crossed over her chest, right foot tapping away, eyebrow raised in annoyance. I look over Darcy seems petrified but I shrug.

"If you're trying to intimidate me you're failing horribly."

Shaking her head Jane sighs and Darcy lets out a relief breath when her friend calms down. Pinching the bridge of her nose Jane speaks.

"Why did you come here in the first place?"

"I need your help, I can't do this alone."

"Do what?" Darcy chirps.

"How can we help you, Darcy and I have no powers the rest of us are practically useless, especially when it comes to fighting."

"It's not about fighting—"

"Guys, you can't just leave me outta the loop like this!" Darcy interjects.

"—just because we don't have superpowers doesn't mean we have to be bystanders and if we don't the world could be doomed, especially if Ian...no, there's no way he'd be able to do that. Not without the blueprints..."

"Jane, what's going on?" Darcy wails like a child.

Jane whips around to face Darcy, clearly getting annoyed with her constant childish pestering.

"The Avengers were kidnapped by a man named Ian Powell who may, or may not, have access to some dangerous machine able to drain solar energy from the sun which if in the wrong hands can be incredibly dangerous and Panic Stark created it and now she needs help to stop this Ian guys from doing whatever it is that he's planning and save the Avengers in the process."

"Wait Stark? Panic Stark, like Tony Stark the biggest playboy in the world? I didn't know Tony had a daughter, what are you, a mistake or something?" she asks, lightheartedly.

I'm not angry at her for what she said, I know she was joking and didn't know that she was right but I couldn't help but feel hurt but being me I shove all my feelings away and cover the hurt with a facade.

"Actually I am."

The smile on Darcy's face falls and Jane'e eyes widen like half dollar coins.

"Oh... I-I am so sorry—"

I hold up a hand, silencing her and focus my eyes on Jane.

"So, are you going to help me, I'll plan everything out and I'll run the plan by you if you'd like but you want to help them as much as I do, even if you won't admit it."

Jane looks to Darcy who nods her approval and Jane lets a smile light up her face.

"We're in, what's next?"

"I still have to visit someone else but here," I give her my secured phone number and thank them for taking the time to talk to me and head back to the train station where I sit in the dark of night waiting for the next train out of here. Pulling out my phone I talk.

"Where to next JARVIS?"

"Rose Hill, Tennessee Miss Stark."

"Alright then, lets get this show on the road," I say as the train pulls up. I climb inside and take a seat as the train pull away.

This is going to be a long trip...


	15. A Boy Who Loves His Garage

_Chapter Fifteen: A Boy Who Loves His Garage_

**_Recap: Last time Panic got Jane Foster, Thor's girl, and Darcy, Jane's assistant to help her out and now she's on the road heading to the next location. For those of you who know who she's going to meet, you paid way more attention during this movie then I did, I had to look up this characters location. Now be sure to follow and comment on this story and I'll post as soon as I can!_**

* * *

After getting off the train in Louisiana and stealing a hundred dollars from some tourists I went to the airport and bought myself a one way ticket to Tennessee where I'll have to make my way to Rose Hill but it could be worse so I'm not complaining. Besides, I've done more walking in the last five years than most teenagers so I don't have to worry about getting tired easily. The plane ride was long and annoying but I spent most of the ride correcting the flaws in my school science fair project—which I'm going to miss, at least I assumes so—because it could be useful when facing Ian.

The basic idea of the machine it for it to be a round, ivory white flat, almost rock like shaped devices that can create force fields. Unlike Captain America shield—which is super badass by the way—this machine can also send out force waves, like the shield it instead re-calibrates the deflection to reflecting and bouncing forward, knocking people to the ground, I've got all the equations for it completed.

So if my math's right, which it always is, it should work fantastically but I need a place to build it which is another reason I'm going to this particular person because one, they're on good terms with my dad, which is crazy considering people don't typically like him and they have the tools I'll need. The plane should be landing in three hours or so and the pilots announced pretty much right after we reached altitude we could pull out of phones and other electronic devices but I didn't bother with it, I have no one to call.

JARVIS gave me the last known location on this ally who should be able to help me, they're not as smart as I am, as said by JARVIS but could be of use seeing as I don't have to many people on my side at the moment. Jane and Darcy are the only ones and maybe this next person if they agree. He also gave me two more people he located that could help me but there's one name on my mind someone who'd be more then willing to help, unless he thinks I'm dead too...

Dad put his number in my phone back when he designed it, there are a few programs that are inserted in my phone for emergencies but I have a limited amount of resources and people who I can bring because I have to make sure everyone stays safe. In fact, I'm still making my plan of what I'm going to do when facing Ian so that no one gets injured but getting to this persons place will allow me access to machinery that I'm gonna need.

Finally fed up with my thoughts I close my eyes, and try to get comfortable. Closing my eyes, I let the tiredness of my overworked brain and let darkness overtake me, freeing me from the world for at least a few hours.

**_. . . . _**

Stars dance across my vision when I'm shaken awake by a clearly annoyed blonde flight attendant in a two sizes to small dark blue button up shirt and pencil skirt, the kind of girl dad would have slept with before he started a serious relationship with Pepper. I push to my feet, stumbling slightly, not realizing my feet had fallen asleep. Shakily I make my way down the steps of the plane and exit the airport.

Rose Hill, Tennessee is a small little town with tiny little shops and diners but it's so dark I can't read the signs unless I'm right up to the door of whatever I'm trying to read. Pulling my cell phone from my pocket I speak to JARVIS.

"What can I help you with Miss Stark?" he asks in his usual British sounding dialect.

"So where exactly does this person live at. I'm in Tennessee now but I'm not quite sure of where I need to walk to."

JARVIS gives me directions and guilds me through the small town. As he speaks I listen but can't help but let my gaze wander over the boarded up windows of what was once family run businesses, convenient stores, local diners. This town was so small, so beautiful. I always wanted to live in a small town because I always felt like such an outcast, all my life, and I felt that if I lived in a small town I could finally be somewhat normal, not longer the weird girl with the high IQ who could read Mark Twain when she was three years old and write a memoir the following year.

As I walked in silence—aside from JARVIS's occasional point in the right direction—I began to think and with me thinking is never good. I remember the first time I'd met Ian, the day I met him was the day of their wedding, they dated in secret during the first two years of my life and by the third they just popped the news on me, well mom did. She was so excited, she beamed down at me with a wide smile and so I kept silent when the priest said, _"speak now or forever hold your peace" _I stayed silent.

_Mom came home from work that day smiling down at me with a glistening look in her beautiful eyes. Setting her purse down on the floor by the couch she sat, pulling off her tennis shoes and patted at a cushion beside her._

_"I have some amazing news!" she squealed, looking at me, examining my expression like it's the most important thing in the world to her, which is probably is based on the fact that this news seems really big._

_"What is it?" _

_"I'm getting married!"_

_I raise my eyebrow and rise to my feet my expression clear as a letter._

_"No, no, no. Not to your biological father. I never told you this but I've been dating this amazing guy named Ian Powell for the last three years and I never told you because I wasn't sure if it was serious but he proposed a few weeks ago and the weddings today and I want you to be there."_

_Reluctantly I agreed and mom took me with her to the wedding I watched the wedding progress and saw them kiss and soon the festivities of the wedding take place. I stood by the punch bowl and tried to make myself a glass but I'm too short and can't reach it. Ian, my new step father approaches me and notices what I'm doing and instead makes the drink for me. _

_Leaning down he hands me the glass and leans close to my ear and whispers something._

_"You're a bastard, that's what you are. Your mommy never told you who your father is but I know. Tony Stark, the owner of that weapons manufacturing company who sleeps with every girl in the world. I think it's only fair to tell you now that he doesn't want you or even know that you exist, even if he did why would the billionaire give a damn about a one night stand mistake, that mistake being you. Nothing you ever do will erase that, no matter what you do in life, or what you accomplish you can forever know that your entire existence is a mistake and that you are nothing. You are nothing and I bet Tony would be glad if he never had to meet a worthless bitch like you, he'd probably prefer to have a son rather then a stupid daughter."_

_I ran away from him, ran far, far away. Locking myself in the bathroom I curled into the corner of the room and balled the entire time until a knock on the bathroom door forces me up. I unlock the door and mom enters in a beautiful long flowing strapless wedding dress with shimmering silver beads embroidered into the corset top of the gown while the bottom half flows out in long flowing layers of white fabric. He long red hair is tied up in a ponytail with the clear veil hanging back over it. Right away she notices my red, blotchy face, bloodshot eyes, and tears stained cheeks._

_"What's wrong honey?" she cups my face making me look her in the eyes._

_I shove her away, anger boiling to the surface. "Why didn't you tell me..."_

_"Tell you what? About Ian, I explain—"_

_"How could you neglect to tell me that the biggest playboy in the world—Tony Stark—is my biological father!" I shout, tears falling again, I crumple into a heap on the cold tile floor and hear everything Ian said replay over and over and I knew on that day that nothing would be the same, that my life would forever be hell and it was for seven more years._

I reached a small shed and step forward, easily picking the digital lock in a matter of seconds and enter the room, looking around in awe as it looks like Dad's workshop back home, then again he did build this place.

Sitting down on the bottom step on the stairs I wait until the boy enters. He has messy light brown hair and I can feel the creativity and life just vibrating off of him. He turns around and looks at me shocked and somewhat scared like I'm going to hurt him. He stuffs his hands in his pocket and I know exactly what he's holding onto.

"Don't even thinking about pulling that Stark tech out Harley Keener, I may not examine my dad's work but it can't be to hard to rework. That aside, I need you help. In case you don't know, I'm Panic, Panic Stark."


	16. Misfortune

_Chapter Sixteen: Misfortune_

**_Okay, so Panic got Jane and Darcy to help her but now she's in Rose Hill, Tennessee to get Harley Keener, the kid from Iron Man 3 to help her and for some of you who don't like him, don't worry there are still a few more people that will be brought in that will make up for this, if you hate Harley that is. Now be sure to comment and follow and tell me what you think's going to happen!_**

* * *

Harley looks at me, a confused look sprawled across his face, he doesn't believe me, that I can tell for sure. He keeps his hand firmly wrapped around the device my dad gave him to 'ward of bullies'. Pulling my cell phone from my pocket, knowing the only way to convince him would be to prove that I am in fact his daughter and JARVIS is my Achilles heel.

"JARVIS say hello to your old friend Harley Keener."

"It's good to see you again Harley, it's been awhile. How have you been?"

Harley bolts forward, releasing his hand from the device and stops by my phone looking down at it he absentmindedly runs his finger over the STARK INDUSTRIES logo on the back side.

"How'd you get JARVIS?" Harley asks, stepping back when he realizes how close he is to me.

"Kid, I've been all over the news for the past two months and I'm probably in them now, assuming I'm dead because of that explosion in Malibu but that's not the point. The point is, I need your help."

The boy looks skeptical but after staring into my eyes for an uncomfortably long time he nods, realizing I speak the truth.

"What do you need help with and what do I owe you?"

"Excuse me, you don't own me anything I just need help. First of all I've been working on this small hand help device that's a shield that is less easily detected, I've been on the road for awhile planning out how to make it portable and I've finally figured it out but I need parts which," I look around the room. "You have enough of so I could make four."

"Wait, wait, wait, Panic right? Can you at least tell me what's going on?"

"Do you remember New York, the battle that happened there, either the first or the second?"

He bobs his head. "Yeah, I watched it on TV with my mom and little sister."

"Well all those superheros—the Avengers—have all been kidnapped, my dad included by a crazy man named Ian Powell who may have access to a very dangerous machine that could possibly destroy the world."

"I'm thirteen, how am I supposed to help you with this!?" he asks, waving his hands around.

"Who's home?"

"No one, my mom and sister left for a few days to go to the hospital up North and I wanted to stay here."

"No father?" I ask, walking to the workbench and setting all the supplies on the table. I begin with beading the copper into small round coils that with shake with a specific note of sound vibrations that with erupt from inside the device when activated. Harley follows me over there.

"My dad went to go get scratcher tickets, I guess he won because that was six years ago..." he said in a low voice, a tone that cried out for pity, pity that I don't give. It could have been worse then his dad leaving, it sucks, it really does but it's better then my childhood was.

"Don't try to get sympathy from me kid, it's better that he walked out then to be stuck with an abusive step-father," I say, placing all four copper coils aide by side.

The look in Harley's eyes were plain and clear. He wanted me to explain so if that's what he wanted fine, I'll tell the kid everything since it's not like it matters much now anyways.

"Tony didn't know I was born but my mother remarried when I was three years old and the man was Ian Powell, the guy I have to stop. He was such an abusive man and I lived like a slave. He intimidated me, insulted me, _broke_ me. He's the one who screwed me up and because of him I am broken and I can't be fixed but for five years I was free of him, until recently and now all those feelings, that fear is resurfacing and I can't run and hide anymore. It's better that he walked out then him stay and abuse you because you can never recover from that."

Harley didn't say another thing after that, he pulled up and chair and watched my construct my device. Taking eight sheets of metal I pull out a hammer and hammer it metal into a big oval shape that looked like the golden eggs kids would go in search of at Easter time. I glue the copper into each bottom half of the oval and pulled out all sorts of different wires and motherboards. Robotics was implemented too so it could push the small rectangular bar into the internal button that is designed to actually turn the machine one and allow the force field to open.

After the internal wiring was done I took the bottom and top half and took them to a welding machine. Pulling on the goggles I take the torch and weld the to halves together. I let the devices to cool before cutting a hole in the surface and connecting a red wire that will release the steel rectangle to a small black button. After that I look around and find a sleek white, somewhat cushioned gripping which I cut and shape and glue it to the devices and when I look down I know it's done.

"Is it finished!?" Harley shouts, excitement clear as day on his face. Bolting up from his chair he runs up to the workbench, admiring my work. Smiling I step forward and speak.

"Don't get so excited yet, I still need to test them," I scoop one of the devices off the workbench and step into the rooms center. "So here's what we'll do, I'll press the button and you throw something heavy at me and then we'll know, we'll do it for times, one for each machine, okay?"

Harley nods and I press the button and tell him to throw something. Picking up a brick he tosses it at me but the force field deflects it, he throws something even heavier and still nothing. We test each of the machines and switch between the two of us seeing as I can life heavier things. The force field looks like a blue outlined clear water bubble.

"This is so cool it really works!" Harley says, high-fiving me.

"Do you want to stay here or tag along?" I ask, sitting down on the step.

"I want to come but I have school and my mom will know."

"Do you have her signature laying around here somewhere?"

"Yeah why," he asks, handing me a copy of his mothers handwriting. Luckily for him she wrote this clear enough for me.

I take a clean sheet of paper and write a note for him in his mothers handwriting, since I was a gutter rat for a very long time forging someones hand writing isn't a crazy concept for me, I used to fake rich peoples signatures on bank checks and cash 'em. I hand him the note and he looks over it grinning at me.

"That's awesome, you do forgery!?"

"No, not to often anymore but have someone, a friend of someone drop that by the office for you and we'll take that cherry red car back there," I point to the car in the back. "For a spin to save the world."

"You're awesome," he says, laughing as I flip my hair pretending to be an egotistic girly-girl.

"I know right... Now," I say, switching my voice back to normal. "Let's get this done because we have some more people to recruit."

"Understood," with that he turns and walks out, note in hand while I'm sit thinking about the next location.


	17. High Above the Clouds

_Chapter Seventeen: High Above the Clouds_

**_Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, and Harley Keener are all recuited but who could Panic possibly add to her group of rag-tag super heroes? Well that's why your here, to find out. Panic was in Rose Hill, Tennessee but now she and Harley are on the road heading farther away. Be sure to comment and follow the series and I'll be posting again soon._**

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

Pepper looks around the four walled ivory white room still confused as to what happened. One minute she and Tony were on the private jet going over the mandatory information needing to be discussed at the Board of Director's meeting and then everything is black and blurry. Food was usually set into her tiny cell through a small hatch in the floor, slid in like people would do for a prisoner on total lock-down.

She's confused as to why she's even here, it's not like she has anything to offer. Unlike Tony Stark, her boyfriend, she isn't smart, she can't build anything, so technicality it seems ignorant to have her held wherever she is but if whoever has her prisoner must have Tony too. Sitting at the edge of a twin sized bed bolted to the wall of the room she just stared at the door, hoping for someone to give her answers.

As if by some magical force a man with messy light brown hair enters the room. When the door shuts he leans back against it and stares at her with dark, cold amber eyes that sent chill up her spine.

"Hello Virginia, that is your name if I'm not mistaken," the man says, voice smooth and manipulative.

"It is, but how would you know that. We've never met before," Pepper responds her voice professional like she's at the office. She resists the urge to tuck a strand of her strawberry blonde hair back behind her ear and stares the man in the face, refusing to back down and seem weak.

"Everyone has heard of the legendary Pepper Potts, ex-assistant to Anthony Stark, you're the only girl who wouldn't let him bag you, well I guess you did, I stand corrected."

She keeps her face still, not reacting to his comment. "Why am I here and what have you done with Tony?"

He waves her off dismissively. "Your lover's fine but as to why you're here, well beautiful, you're my insurance in case your boyfriend or Panic tries something stupid."

The ring of Panic's name caught Pepper's full attention. _How does this man know Panic?_, she thought to herself. The man smiled as though he could read her thoughts because he quickly explains.

"I'm not surprised Panic didn't tell you she's a layer of secrets that girl, not that I blame her, she deserved everything that happened to her. She's such a fuck up and doesn't even deserve to exist."

"Hey!" Pepper snaps, rising to her feet in anger. _How dare he say something so horrible about her. She didn't deserve to have her mother die in a fire or to feel like she was worthless. Panic was amazing and deserved to be happy, for once._

"You want to know how I know her? Well lean in close cause I've got a story to tell..."

**Panic's POV:**

Harley and I stood at the door of the next possible allies house just trying to decide who would be the one to knock on the door. After a few minutes of mild arguing I reach up and knock on the door and pull my hand back waiting for the owner to open the door. The clanking on the lock signaled that the owner was in fact at home which was great for me.

The door is pulled open to reveal a man in his twenties with dark skin, black hair, dressed in a dull green T-shirt with a black leather jacket pulled over it. He looks from Harley to me and confusion is clear on his face. He's probably wondering why a teenager and a pre-teen are standing on his doorstep.

"Sam Wilson right?" I ask, pointing a finger at him.

"Yeah, how can I help you?"

"I need your help in saving the world, again..."

he steps aside allowing us access to his home. We enter the room and he swiftly shuts the door behind us before leading us into the living room where Harley and I sit on a creme colored couch and he sits across from us on a similarly colored love seat. He nods for us to explain.

"Okay, I'm Panic Stark—"

Sam cuts me off. "As in the same last name of Tony Stark?"

"Yes," both Harley and I say simultaneously before I take back the conversation.

"Anyways the Avengers were capture by Ian Powell who has access to a dangerous machine that absorbs energy from the sun."

He sighs, running his hands over his face. "The EXO-7 was damaged when I faced the Winter Solider. Only one wing works the other is damaged and I don't know how to fix it, without that there's not much I can help with."

"Maybe I can fix it, I'm good with technology and welding, if I can repair the device will you help us then?" I ask, a little to hopeful. I really needed to get all the allies I can possibly get, even if I have to fix everything on God's creation. Sam shrugs and leads me and Harley down to the basement where on a small tables rests what someone would assume was a parachute but instead it was crafted of metal and was designed with a higher purpose.

On the far right corner of the room the the mangled metal wing was set against the wall to keep it propped up, even from this far a distance I can see the damage done but I know I can fix it but it'll take me a day or two which with put a hamper in my progress but I guess it'll have to be done. I look over at him and let a smile decorate my lips.

"If you agree to help up I'll fix the device."

"Can you fix it though, that's the question, it may just be out of your—"

"Nothings out of my league, now will you help us?"

"If you can fix that suit for damn sure I'll help you, all the tools are in that closet," he says, pointing towards a dark brown door with the hinges nearly falling from their placement.

"It'll be a piece of cake, it'll take me a few days but it will be as good as new, now, get out," I say, shoving them both up the stairs and out of the room. Stomping back down to the basement I pull out tools from the basement closet like a sledgehammer and a torch and place the wing on the ground in front of me, getting to work. The first thing being hammering all the dents from the wings and popping about bullet holes and other types of debris.

This shouldn't take long.


	18. Cathy's Redemption

_Chapter Eighteen: Cathy's Redemption_

**_So now Panic has three people on her side, if she can fix Sam Wilson's wings which she thinks she can but the story's not over yet! Two more people still remain and maybe there's something else going on that I have neglected to tell you, until now that is. Be sure to follow and comment on this story and let me know what you think's gonna happen!_**

* * *

It took me taking an all-nighter to finish his wings but the second it was done and totally tested my head dropped on the dirt covered cement and I was out, for all about five minutes before the sound of Harley's footsteps woke me right back up.

"Panic, did you finish it, the suit I mean?"

Pushing myself up off the ground and wiping the dirt from my face I blink a few times trying to stop the burning in my eyes. "Yeah and I'm exhausted but it should work just like new."

Sam Wilson comes down into the basement and I pick up the device and hand it over to him, not saying a single word. I'm fairly positive it should work but it's not my type of machinery so he'll need to tell me if anything's wrong so I can fix it. Sam loops his arms through the arms straps and pulls the wings open. With a loud _whoosh _ they fly open in an eagle like motion.

He moves around, tilting left right, up and down before pulling the wings closed and looking over at me, a smile playing on his lips. "I think you got it fixed but I can't test how well it flies because I'm sure my neighbors won't overlook a man with metal wings flying around their homes."

Shrugging I get an idea of where I may be able to find out more about Ian and his background. "Hey, is there a family record archive in the public library here because I need to look up someone."

Sam gave me directions to the library and before I know it Harley and I are making out way through Washington D.C. in search of the library. The library is a big, tall, white, rectangular building with a high archway four pillars, two on each side, of the doorway decorated with beautiful scroll work. The inside of the building is stunning with spiral designed tile floors and high overhead are shimmering light flickering off from the chandelier above. Rows and rows of books line the floor in their designated spaces but I'm not looking for just any book.

We head to the main desk where an elderly woman with medium length graying hair and round framed silver colored glass sit low on the bridge of her nose and she looks down at a heavy leather bound book, green eyes just dancing over the words on the page. After finishing the paragraph she was on she gently places the a field decorated bookmark inside and shut the novel before looking up at Harley and me.

A small, kid smile lights up her face. "Hello young ones, how can I help you this fine morning?"

Smiling back I put on the kindest personality I can manage. "Oh, um, we were just wondering if this library has any family records available to the public because I'm doing a family research paper and I don't trust online sources."

"You're in luck, we do. See that hallway there," she says, pointing her index finger towards a lone oval archway on the far right side of the large around foyer. "Take that hallway and go all the way down, ignore all the other doors and keep going straight until you reach the last door on the front facing wall. It has a dragon head knocker so that should keep you from getting confused."

"Thank you so much ma'am, come on Harley, lets go before mom calls us for lunch," I say, taking Harley's wrist and lightly pulling him behind me. As soon as we enter the hallway and make it out of the lady's point of view Harley pulls his hand away and looks at me.

"What was that about?"

I don't look over at him when I respond. "It's all about painting a picture Harley, do you know what she thinks right now? She thinks that an older sister took her little brother _t_o the library for a family tree project, it's not important and normal, and when you normal people aren't suspicious of you."

"Why does that matter, I mean, we trying to save the world, why would people stop us?" he asks.

The last door we reach is exactly as the lady at the front desk described it. The door towered over us. It was sculpted on dark—obviously painted—mahogany with fancy scroll work curling around the door each twist of wood eventually shaping itself into a single rose. A faded copper colored dragon head with sea monster ears was screwed into the wood. Between the dragons teeth was a plump circular knocker just where the lady said it would be.

I grab the handle of the door and shove it open. Our footsteps echo throughout the very open room. A long shiny table with six chairs on each side and two in pushed in the sides. Filing cabinets are embedded in the walls but luckily they're all labeled by alphabetical order. When I find the cabinet with the letter P, I start flipping through the folders.

Under my breath, so low I'm sure Harley can't hear it, I murmur the names under my breath.

"Patterson, Pearson, Perry, Powell..."

There are about six different files with the last name Powell so I pull them all and sit down in the chair beside Harley and flip the first one open. The first one is a man born in 1910 and died in 1989 his named Norton Powell, he was married to Martha Powell and together they had four children. Loretta, Jason, Ian, and Vivian. After looking over the picture for a minute I see a pin on Norton shirt one with an octopus with eight arms and I knew instantly what it meant. Norton Powell worked for HYDRA and Ian is probably working with them too.

Pulling out my cell phone I snap pictures of all the files, every single page within them and close ups of the pictures and then decide to actually read Ian's entire folder out loud.

"_Ian Joshua Powell, an aspiring physicist drop-out of a prestigious science academy at twenty-three years of age and promptly married right after to a young woman named Vanessa Wallace who had a young daughter whose name was not given to the public records. He was born in a small house in Washington D.C. and is one of third eldest of four children. His older sister Loretta grew up and became a world famous lawyer in New York City, his brother Jason died in action, and his youngest sister Vivian has disappeared off the grid and hasn't been heard from in years, no one knows why she vanished."  
_

_"_That's not all the information on him you know," a female voice sounds from the doorway.

That voice, I know that voice, grabbing Harley's wrist under the table, I pull him up on his feet and yank him to the opposite side of the table where across the room Cathy stands in a pair of grey leather pants and a black corset. Her short messy brown hair tied back in a dog tail looking ponytail and he blue eyes glistening with a hint of regret in them.

"Cathy," I growl out, reaching for a weapon of any kind only to find a pen. "What the hell do you want?"

"Panic," she said, stepping forward, pleading in her tone. I step back and Harley does to, seeing as I still have his wrist. "I know you don't have a reason in hell to trust a single thing I say but I don't work for Ian anymore, we're not together. I'm an undercover agent for the CIA and I've been trying to get him locked behind bars for many, many years but since we're no longer of collaboration I can't get enough evidence but when I heard about you in the news I knew you were my ace in the hole. I'll give you all the information you're looking for with finding your friends but only if after you testify when I bring him to court, even if he only gets locked up for ten years due to child abuse."

Harley looks up at me, the question hanging in his eyes.

"How bad was it?" he asks.

I blink back tears, I will not cry, not here, not now. "Bad..."

"Panic, I've changed, I promise, all the information you need is here but I need your help to lock him up," Cathy says, coming forward again, this time I release Harley's wrist and walk forward, stopping in front of her.

"You'd better not be lying and you better have the information I want because if you do I'll gladly sit at that stand and testify to the entire damn planet if I have to to get that son of bitch behind bars."

"Good, this way," she leads up forward to a closet door and when she opens it Cathy leans down and pulls a red rug out of the way to reveal a trap door, she pull the latch back and pulls the door up. Cathy goes down first knowing I don't trust her going last and then Harley and finally me. The steps are made of stone and the entire place is pitch black and smells like a cave but hopefully she'll have just the information I need on Ian to save the Avengers and stop him for good.


	19. Something Bad

_Chapter Nineteen: Something Bad_

**_Last time Cathy—the woman Ian had an affair with—revealed that she's working for the CIA and is actually trying to lock Ian behind bars but needs Panic to testify at his court hearing, in return for her cooperation she'll give Panic the information of Ian she's look for and takes them to a hidden room in the library. be sure to comment and follow this story._**

* * *

The air is stale and the room we descend into is engulfed in darkness but when our feet paddle along the main floor small red and orange colored flames ignite to life inside glass containers mounted along the limestone walls. The faint flickering of candle light gives us a faint view of where we are headed but not enough to totally see where we are going. All the limestone walls are bare and the faint reflection of light off the walls let me know that water is trickling down them.

Cathy practically sprinted through the maze of limestone walkways and turns and leads us into a large rectangular room. The place's so big that when I talk, my voice literally echos as if I were screaming off the Grand Canyon. She leads ups to a computer places against the was on the far side of the room. This computer was ancient with its tan colored painting, big protruding back, and even the boot up revealed its age. Sitting down on the cheaply made metal stool I break through the computers firewalls with ease but the a symbol I'm so use to seeing and hearing about, the octopus with six arms and two legs appears in all its red glory.

The logo flashes a few times then vanishes from the screen and pulls up a file labeled: _One in A Lifetime_

Double clicking the file I prepare myself for what might be kept securely hidden on this files as it could be just about anything. A file pops onto the screen with a full description of Norton and Martha Powell in HYDRA explanations.

"**Norton Alexander Powell,**_  
_

**A spectacular inventor of HYDRA weaponry, most of which is still used today. He was an excellent scientist, the best of his kid and was held in him regards as an inventor under Red Skull. Norton lived to age 79 before being brutally murdered in his home one winter evening by an onslaught of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents armed with AK47's. He married one Maria Lewis who bore him four children, two boy and two girls who would all leave HYDRA with one exception being Norton's second eldest Ian Joshua Powell who voluntarily joined HYDRA.**"**  
**

When I finish reading the paragraph I type Ian's name into the search bar and wait while the computer loads. The page finally appears on the screen with a picture of Ian and even a photo sends a chilling wave a fear shuddering through my whole entire body. Scrolling down I look at the paragraph and read it aloud for everyone in the room to hear.

"**Ian Joshua Powell,**

**Son of great HYDRA inventor Norton Alexander Powell, Ian joined his fathers legacy by updating old weapons originally designed by his father, improving them and making the weaponry stronger, shoot faster, and more steady to fire. He joined HYDRA when he turned sixteen years of age and quickly became one of HYDRA's most valued members. Though he was known as being a drunk this did not effect his work so Red Skull came from hiding in Switzerland and personally gave him a new assignment.**

**HYDRA eliminated Howard Stark, creator of STARK INDUSTRIES but his son Anthony Edward Stark took over when he turned twenty-one but one of Tony Stark's many one-night stands caught Red Skull's eye. After contacting Obadiah Stane he got the information needed on this woman whose name was Vanessa Wallace was barring the child of said Tony Stark. Ian's mission was to start a relationship with young Vanessa and eventually marry her and be a father to his child.**

**When said child was old enough he was to kidnap him/her and take them back to HYDRA HQ where they would use the child's superior intellect to help them in HYDRA's plan to gain total control."**

I look at the file in complete and utter shock, he never loved her, never loved my mom she was just a pawn in his HYDRA scheme and she meant nothing to him but he figured that since he didn't love her or give a damn about her he'd let her think she did while she supported his lazy ass and hit her and hit me because we didn't matter to him, we were a mission. I'm still his mission.

"Panic..." it was Harley. His hand wraps around my forearm but I barley feel it, my whole body is numb and what's not numb is burning, burning with a kind of rage, hate, and anger I don't think I can control. All those years mom could have been alone, could have been happy, could have found an actual man who wanted to really be with her but all she got was a man of many faces. I'd always know he had a thousand faces but this—I shake my head.

Connecting JARVIS to the computer I have his move the files over to my phone, removing them from the computer and wait while he slowly tells me what percent it's at each times the number changes. Who knows what else could be in all the rest of these files but all I know for sure is that the Red Skull, the Captain's long time enemy is obviously still alive and is not so secretly connected to all this stuff with me.

They know, HYDRA knows all about me and who I am.

"100% Download complete Miss Stark," JARVIS chimes, before falling silent once again.

"Thank you JARVIS," I say, rising to me feet, nudging Harley back I lose my marbles as I loud, ear-piercing scream escapes me and all the frustration, anger, pent-up aggression, fear, and just everything I've held inside for so long comes rushing to the surface as I swing my arm out. My arm collides with the monitor and I watch as it falls from the rickety white plastic table top desk and as the glass busts into a million pieces, scattering all across the floor.

Swinging my foot I hit the actual computer, kicking it over and over again each time letting out a grunt or a scream. I keep the tears back from my eyes but I loose myself in my anger and pick up the computer and toss it across the room. It slams into the limestone wall and batters against the rock as pieces of the machine break off. When it falls back down on the ground the entire machine falls open and the parts inside spill out and I take a deep breath and look around at Cathy and Harley—who looks absolutely terrified—I force myself to be calm, the last thing I want to do is scare him.

I sink my teeth into my lip to hold back tears as I push past Cathy and make my way through the hallway maze, up the stone stairs, and back into the library family heritage section. Footsteps sound behind me and when I turn Harley is there looking at me with pity, I hate pity.

"Don't you dare—" I say, hating the wavering in my voice.

"Don't I dare what?" he asks, stepping back as if afraid.

I sigh, running my hands over my face and gliding my right one into my hair, leaving there as I tilt my head to the left, slightly. "Like that, with pity as if I'm broken and ruined and in need of repair because I'm not okay, I had an awful childhood but I'm not broken, I can't be broken because—"

"Because why?" Harley steps forward.

"Because Tony can't know, he can't find out. I refuse to let him see how many scars Ian left behind and the broken parts of me that I can't fix."

"Why does it even matter?"

"I don't want him to change his mind about keeping me around."

"Tony wouldn't do that," Harley says reassuringly.

"I bet you didn't thin that your dad would either, and I don't mean this harshly Harley but we don't know what they're thinking and your a great kid but I'm so damaged and broken and your not, hold on to that Harley because the real world sucks much worse then you even know."

I walk out of the library with Harley hot on my tail. "What are you doing?" he asks as I pull my phone out.

"Figuring out out next location. JARVIS where is..."


	20. The General's Only Daughter

_Chapter Twenty: The General's Only Daughter_

**_Last time Panic found out that Ian only married her mother because HYDRA knew she was pregnant with Tony Stark's child and was supposed to take her away and bring her to HYDRA to exploit her intellect for their own evil plans and now she has Jane, Darcy, Harley, and Sam Wilson on her side but who could she possible meeting next, that's why you're here be sure to comment and follow this story, now enjoy!_**

* * *

Wind whips through my long red hair as I drive down I-90, Sam Wilson sitting in the passengers seat beside me and Harley chilling in the backseat of his car that my dad gave him. We decided back in Rose Hill, Tennessee that I'll drive the car to get us around the country to round up all the people who could help up and we've only got one more stop in Virginia.

"Panic, could you please stop driving so fast?" Harley asks from the backseat. Looking down at the speedometer I realize that I'm going fifteen miles over the speed limit so I reluctantly slow down, I don't want to get stopped. Anger still sweeps through my veins about Ian only marrying my mom because she was pregnant with me, and on top of it all he works for HYDRA.

Now, I'm going to be totally honest but I don't have all the details on HYDRA all I know is that it was established during the second World War and was led by Red Skull who was a man who actually had a red skull. Steve Rogers had to fight him back in the 40's but not much about him is public knowledge and he hasn't been heard much in history since his time. The only thing I can't figure is what HYDRA could have used me for, even back then because I didn't create a lot of things back then, most of my inventing didn't start until I was eight and I'd work in private to keep my work away from Ian.

Looking in my review mirrors I notice something quite odd which are three big black SUV's with dark tinted windows driving bumper to bumper heading straight towards me. I can't see anyone inside the vehicle because of how dark the windshield is so I keep one eye focused on the cars coming our way. A faint light reflection sparkling off the side mirrors show the octopus mascot I'm use to seeing so I make a plan.

"Looks like HYDRA's on our tail," I say to both Sam and Harley who simultaneously look back at the set of SUV's. "So Harley, I'm not going to oblige to your request to drive slower."

Flipping the blinker on I steer the car into the far left lane and sure enough the SUV's do the exact same day. So they wanna play, lets play. Driving forward I curve the steering wheel to the left and pull off an exit and as soon as I do I floor it. The car squeals in protest but nonetheless jumps forward at high speed pace. The town I drive through is pretty small but I zoom past it at 100 miles per hour, not caring about the cops who might possible pull me over, right now the SUV's are my main concern.

I see the SUV's round the corner and and arm extends from the now open window and a man leans out with a pistol in hand. He starts firing so I spin the wheel left and right, narrowly missing the bullets then sharply spin the wheel right and swerve around the corner and make a left, heading straight up a hill and turning straight back into I-90 and driving the same speed until nightfall.

When I finally feel like I'm far enough away from the SUV's my luck gives out and the familiar flashing of red and blue lights and wailing of sirens pull me to a complete stop on the side of the road. Sam sighs, running his hand over his face and Harley looks absolutely terrified, not that I blame him. When I was his age I was stealing food and money and was constantly on the wrong end of the law but they never scared me.

The police officer walks around to my window and as soon as I turn my head I see a familiar face. His blue hat is still angled up towards the sky and his brown eyes are still as cold as ever. I let a smile overtake my face as I look at him, wondering if he remembers me, not that he can do anything to me now.

"Albert Johnson," I say, letting a mocking tone take over my voice. "How's the wife, Jessica, and you son and daughter. Are they doing well in school because if not, I'll be happy to be their tutor."

"Y-you!" he says, realization evident on his face.

"It's great to see you again, but it's rude not to answer someones question."

He took control over his emotions and placed a stoic expression on instead. "You do realize ma'am that you were driving at 100 miles per hour on the highway which is illegal."

"I've done many illegal things Albert, you and I both know this well, remember my bank endeavors."

"Yes, you'll need to come with me, you're under arrest."

"I have a better idea, how old is your daughter?"

He hesitates a minute before answering. "Six."

"Is she a fan of mine, seeing as I'm Tony Stark's daughter?"

"Indeed she is, she sees you as a roll model for women interested in a career in science and engineering, she wants to be a mechanic, what's your point?"

"If you let this slide, I'll personally visit your daughter at her school and spend the who day with her and sign whatever she wants me to sign but I really need to find someone."

"Fine but how do I know a liar and a thief will make good on her word? And besides, your believed to be dead" he says, raising an eyebrow.

I tell JARVIS to insert my personal number into Albert's phone and his number into mine and then we're on out way, her birthday's May 12th so I'll make good on my word and show up at her school.

"And remember Albert," I say, before heading out.

"I know, I didn't see you or stop you on I-90 but you better not be lying to me."

I smile and pull forward keeping my eyes on the road and only look away for a short moment when I see the 'You are now entering Virginia sign' and I know we're have to stop a few times for food, bathroom breaks, and directions but soon we're on our way passing through one town after another until we were almost at their house. Harley fell asleep in the backseat curled up like it was freezing and Sam Wilson looks like he's gonna pass out too but I'm wide awake, eyes focused solely on the road.

I've hardly slept since Dad and the other Avengers were kidnapped and half the time I sleep I'm half awake just listening to the ticking of the clock or whatever sound I can hear and focus on that and try not to think about what Ian could be doing to my dad, or Pepper. What if he—?

No, no he wouldn't would he. Would Ian tell Dad and Pepper about how bad my childhood was, about how he broke me into a nothing but a shattered mess of a person. What would they think if he did?

When I pulled up to the house I nudges Harley and Sam, waking them up before nodding to the house and getting out of the car, locking it after they get out. The porch light's out so the area is pitch black and I can see anything but somehow we manage to make it to the front door. I press the doorbell and listen to it's grandfather clock like ringing and am soon greeting by a smiling woman with long brown hair falling to the bottom of her rib bones with fringed cut bangs and bright baby blue eyes staring wide and innocent but held back deep sorrow and regret.

"Hello, I'm Panic and I here because, well, I'm going to need your help with a little project I'm currently dealing with."

"And what might that be?" she asks, politely.

"I need your help saving the Avengers, I know you have every reason to, considering..."

"I think you've got the wrong girl because I'm not the one you're looking—"

I cut her off. "Elizabeth 'Betty' Ross, ex-girlfriend of our very own Bruce Banner, AKA the Hulk who you're in love with."

Sighing she steps aside. "Come on in and can I at least get your last name?"

We enter the room and when she closes the door and leans against it I smile at her. "Stark, Panic Stark."


	21. Decision of A Lifetime

_Chapter Twenty-One: Decision of A Lifetime_

**_Okay so Panic found out that Ian only married her mom because he works for HYDRA and they wanted to use her brain to aid in their world domination strategy but now she's agreed to testify in court and has gotten Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Harley Keener, Sam Wilson, and is trying to get Betty Ross to help her out as well. Plus, there's still one more person left... Guess and tell me who you think the last person is! Be sure to comment and follow this story._**

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

_The same man who sent the letter once again sits alone in pitch darkness watching young Panic Stark as she sits in the home of Bruce Banner's ex-girlfriend trying to get Betty to help her in stopping her stepfather. Since his child was good acquaintances with the young Stark he felt it was his duty to help her as much as he can at least until he puts his own plan in motion. That would come in all due time but for right now they have similar goals which is to stop the current threat of the Earth and obviously she didn't trust his note so instead he decided to retrieve the land purchase of the facility where Ian is holding the Avengers hostage.  
_

_Panic is a girl of smarts and facts so if she has more proof she's more inclined to believe what she see but he knew if she knew he was helping her she wouldn't trust him at all, not that he could truly blame her for thinking as such. He wasn't the most trustworthy person in the world. He saw her that day while he stood on the platform looking over the city. _

_Most people couldn't seem to be able to see the similarities between this alley cat and the billionaire Tony Stark but he could. In her eyes, the similarities was their eyes, she had his eyes and in them there was hope, defiance, and something else, something that he felt deep inside, something they both understood despite her young age he could feel her sadness, her misery, her living nightmares._

_They were both screwed over and lied to more times then once and she understood just how cruel the word is and it made him wonder how a child as young as she could understand such a complex and incomprehensible truth unless she, herself had experienced such an event that made her thing and believe the way that she does and maybe that is why he feels somewhat connected to her. _

_Guessing her next move he sends all the purchase papers and evidence of Ian's location to Avengers Tower to where he was sure would be her next location after adding Banners ex-lover to the superhero squad she has going on. In the back reases of his mind he can feel child making a decision on what they need to do and though he might not like the idea of having his child help the heroes he'd rather his child do good then do bad, he didn't want his child to be bad like him._

_The man let a truly wicked smile overtake his face then gave a loud laugh, ready for the games to begin._

* * *

**Panic's POV:**

We enter the room and when we do she closes the door behind us and leans back against the now locked door. Smiling at her with my usual charisma I say, "Stark, Panic Stark."

"Ah, like Tony Stark, the guy who owns that big building in New York City!" she says, stepping forward and sitting down on the couch beside Harley.

"The one and only. Now, I'm here because I need your help," I say, ignoring the was Harley is looking at Betty as if she's the hottest girl he's ever seen. He is a pre-teen boy after all, lets not forget that.

"What can I help you with?" she asks, tugging at her frilly blue skirt and avoiding eye contact with Harley who looks like he wants to touch her. Internally I sigh, rolling my eyes with disgust. I've never lusted after anyone, ever.

"The Avengers were kidnapped, you ex, Bruce Banner, he was taken as well."

Betty looks up at me, blue eyes going cold but I can see past the defensive anger, I can because I have my own defensive anger. "Bruce Banner and I broke up and besides the relationship wasn't that serious."

"You dated for five years and that's not serious."

She sights, defeated and lowers her gaze. "Alright fine, I loved him, still love him but he doesn't love me and even if he did, he's never stay with me because he's afraid I'll get hurt because of the Hulk."

"Maybe he'll change his mind and besides this is much bigger then just him, the whole world could be at stake, and I need as much help as I can get."

"I'll help okay, but I'm not going to be much help, I'm a cellular biologist."

Smiling I say, "I have an idea of what you can do, I'm still making the plan to stop this enemy but I've been busy fixing machines and recruiting allies to help me. I'll tell you what my idea is but first we'll need to get to Stark Towers, or I guess I should call it Avengers Tower now."

"What's your plan?" Harley eyes, finally tearing his eyes away from Betty.

"You'll see, now lets go, file out and get your asses in the car."

Betty gasps at my language and I just laugh. I've got a plan alright, one that is sure to work but I need to find out where Ian has taken them and what he's planning on doing with that machine and for all I know he may not even be using my machine.

* * *

**Third Person POV (Different Location):**

_Ian sat behind his desk looking over all the theorems and mathematical equations for the machine. The original design was made by Panic herself but he took all the blueprints which she eventually burned and destroyed but luckily he'd scanned the blueprints and saved them on his personal H Drive on his computer so he could access the blueprints anywhere. _

_He had rebuilt the machine in a large rundown factory that used to be a steel mill but went out of bushiness in 2009 but before that was a house for someone he knew personally. No one knows where he is so that means Panic won't be able to stop him from successfully completing his plan assigned only recently by HYDRA. Tony Stark is convinced that his only child is dead and gone and his precious girlfriend knows the truth about Panic's childhood._

_Pepper collapse on the bed and sobbed like he expected. She was weak but Panic was much more broken and he could tell from his last personal encounter, she was still afraid of him and he needed to use that to his advantage. A knock at the door draws Ian's attention and when he calls for the person to enter it's OS._

_The man is bald with a gray beard and is dressed in a nice black suit. OS was once a 'friend' of Anthony Stark but all things change and since HYDRA killed Tony's father Howard Stark it only made sense that OS would be happy, until the day Tony turned twenty-one. He was killed in 2008 but recent events have brought him and a few other people back such as JS, RS, and a few other people but he's the only one who turned to HYDRA, as of right now that is._

_"Obadiah Stane, it's good to see you again, how's everything with the Avengers?" Ian asks._

_"They're fine, perfectly contained but it's about Panic Stark," he responds, face giving nothing away._

_"What about her?"_

_"She's putting together a team."_

_"What kind of team?" Ian presses, desperate to get the information._

_"A team of Avenger allies to help stop you, I don't have all the detail but she is trying to get people on her side."_

_Ian waves it off, he has the Avengers—the greatest superheroes on the planet—after all, no one she can scrounge up will be able to stop him, not without the Avengers who aren't getting away and Tony thinks she's dead so he won't help her. "No one she can get to help will be enough, don't even worry about it Obi, it'll be fine, just watch over the Avengers and HYDRA's mission will be completed in no time."_

_Obadiah nods before t__urning and silently exiting the room leaving Ian to his work while in his mind he wonders if there's a slight chance he should be concerned, Panic is smart after all. Nah!_

* * *

_**O**__**kay so maybe I should explain how Obadiah Stane is alive, if you read my other series "A Young Assassin" or its sequel "Black Mamba: Kiss of Death" the main character Vanya was trying to stop her enemy Ruark from using this machine and serum that revives people from the dead and well the machine she was near was a fake and he did revive all those people. So yeah, these two series's take place in the same universe so what happens in this story can have an impact on Vanya's series and her series can have an impact on this one. Hope that cleared a few things up! and I hope to update soon.**_


	22. One Phone Call Away

_Chapter Twenty-Two: One Phone Call Away_

**_Last time some mysterious man lent Panic a helping hand and Ian is working with Obadiah Stane, if you don't know how he came back to life go back to the last chapter and check my explanation at the bottom of the page. Also Betty Ross in now going to help Panic save the Avengers, be sure to comment and follow the series and let me know what you think so far!_**

* * *

I lead the group into the center of Stark Towers, aka Avenger Towers now. The last time I was here was when my secret came out and everyone knew that I was Tony Stark's daughter but then he left the room and Pepper followed him. I wonder what they talked about? And how Pepper told me to stay here instead of running away from facing my dad because I was afraid of what he might say to me. I honestly was afraid that he'd push me away, ship me off to a boarding school in Paris, or just put me in an orphanage at sixteen.

Never in my wildest dreams had I expected Dad to actually choose to keep me around and it just makes me wonder what would have happened if I had run away or if I never went to the Stark Expo and was never kidnapped by Jedidiah. Would I be here right now, would I even like Tony if he hadn't found out? Honestly I don't know but I'm glad it did, at the time I was less then thrilled but now I see it as a great thing that happened to me.

"Okay," I turn around to face everyone. Betty, Jane, and Darcy stand by each other while Sam and Harley are next to one another a few steps away from the girls. "So the living areas are on the tenth floor, you may all look around and pick whichever room you would like, any rooms that are given to the missing Avengers have their names written in gold coloring on a black plaque screwed to the bedroom door."

"So," Darcy says, tugging at her burgundy colored beanie. "We can pick any room we want."

"Yep."

"Good, I need a room with a bathroom cause I have to pee like a horse."

"Darcy!" Jane scolds, looking at her assistant, to Harley and back again as if he were a five year old whose never heard the word before.

"Go pick your rooms while I begin planning our next move," I say, dismissing them. They all oblige and quickly slink into the elevator Jane and Darcy bickering and the rest of them silent. I stop by the bar and look at all the liquor and roll my eyes in disgust, I hate alcohol so much it's not even funny. My gaze drops from the bottles to the tabletop where a manila folder, like the one of Obadiah's I found lying there.

My curiosity gets the best of me and I soon sit on the couch the the manila folder resting on my knees which I have pulled up to my chest. I open the folder and see a picture of a large white house with dark shutters. The document explains that this house burned down in 2000 and was bought by someone named Nai Llewop. What an odd name—wait. Switch the letters around and guess what they spell.

Ian Powell, so Ian bought this closed down steel mill that was once a family home but that house looks familiar, where have I seen that house from. Distant memories of my childhood came flashing through my mind.

* * *

_Mom sat in a bench on the porch of someone's house, her red hair was tied back in a high ponytail and she was dressed in knee length shorts and a plain white T-Shirt. An elderly lady with curly gray hair sat at her side whispering to each other, mom looks really frustrated with the elderly lady with the same emerald eyes that she had. I ran around to the side of the house and listened in on their conversation._

_"How could you go through with it."_

_"Through with what mother?" mom growls out, eyes narrowing._

_"Giving birth to that—that..."_

_"What? Bastard, is that what you were gonna say mother!?"_

_"Yes! That child needs a father figure and she isn't going to have one because of your own stupidity, your brother Alex wouldn't have gotten himself into this mess."_

_"If you haven't forgotten mother, Alex is a boy so no, he couldn't have gotten pregnant but he could have knocked a girl up and walked out on her!"_

_"Your brother is a great man who would never do such a thing."_

_"You only think that because you like him better because he's the golden child of the family. He got the grades, he was a people person, he was this, he was that, but you know what it's pretty sad that my daughter isn't going to have a father but it baffles me that you, of all people would prefer that I would have aborted her. I'm sorry but I thought most grandparents loved their grandchildren!"_

_"Most do but not when the world is falling apart and her husband is in the hospital in a coma and will possibly die and maybe if when you conceived her, her father was a no-name—but he's not and considering who her father is..."_

_"Don't!" mom warns._

_"She'd be better off if you would have aborted her like I said because you know that with her father being at the highest high of the social latter and you, us, she being at the bottom of the social scale, he'll never approve of her and he'll never love her like a father would because she is a mistake."_

_"We're never coming back here, if you don't like my daughter then I don't like you. Panic! Lets go."_

_Running around the house to make it look like I was in the backyard I run out from the other side of the house and look up at my mom his eyes are narrowed with anger. She takes my wrist and leads me to her rusty old Sedan, the silver paint was chipped and the holes in the tires were patched with duct tape. Mom put my seat belt on and closes the door, walking the drivers side and gets in, slamming the door behind her._

_She puts the car in drive and the car pulls forward. Mom and I never went back to that house again after that and my only grandmother never called and mom never called her but I never asked about it, thought better of it, and it was never an issue again._

* * *

Shaking my head I pull myself back to the present. Back then I didn't fully understand what she was saying, I was two years old, I knew the words meaning but I didn't understand that they were all about me and my existence. She was the only grandmother I'd even known and even she thought mom would have been better off if she'd aborted me.

I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about that but looking down at the house I know it. It was my grandmother house and when she died, or lost the house because I'm not really sure if she died, a factory was built and after that and Ian must have bought the property. That's where he's keeping the Avengers!

Pulling out my phone I have JARVIS call the last person on my list of allies and wait while the phone rings, one time, two times, three times, and finally the other end of the line clicks and his voice comes through the speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rhodey, how's it hanging?" I ask, trying to sound at ease.

"Panic! Oh my God, I heard about Tony's Mansion and I knew he'd left to New York and you'd stayed there, I thought you were dead, Tony's, he's—"

"I know, he's missing and I know who kidnapped him."

"Who was it?"

"A man named Ian Powell and there's one more thing."

"What is that."

"And what would that be?"

"I know where he's taken Tony and the rest of the Avengers."

"Where are you?"

"Stark Towers, come over here, I'm gonna need your help and bring the Iron Patriot armor, you might want to have that."

"Alright, don't worry Panic, I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Okay, see you soon," I say, hanging up the phone.

After only a few minutes passing by since the call ended a knock at the door had me scrambling forward, how could Rhodey get here that fast, even with the Iron Patriot armor. Opening the door I stop short in complete and utter shock from seeing the face of the last person I had expected to see.


	23. Just Another Secret

_Chapter Twenty Three: Just Another Secret_

**_Last time Panic found out the location of Ian's headquarters and called Rhodey to help her out but a few minutes later someone knocks at her door and it's not at all who she suspects it to be. We're about to find out who it is. Be sure to comment and follow this story, now enjoy!_**

* * *

After only a few minutes passing by since the call ended a knock at the door had me scrambling forward, how could Rhodey get here that fast, even with the Iron Patriot armor. Opening the door I stop short in complete and utter shock from seeing the face of the last person I had expected to see.

There in the doorway stood Rae, long black hair falling down, framing her face. Her emerald green eyes poked out like a sore thumb in comparison to her skin and then it all connected, everything I'd seen, remembered. It all made sense now and Rae seemed to sense my understanding as she stepped back. Her arms were entwined by her hips and she looks down at the ground seeming out of place.

"You," I say, staring at her in disbelief. "You're—"

"Yeah," she nods her head sadly. "I'm the daughter of Loki, he—he had an affair with a human when Thor was banished from Asgard."

My knuckles turn white from gripping the door handle so tight. So the only reason she agreed to be my friend is because her—father Loki wanted information on my, what the hell? This, this is why I have serious trust issues, how could, and why wouldn't she? This was all a game, she was never my friend, it was all part of some master scheme concocted by her father.

"That's not true!" Rae says suddenly, aims raised, and eyes wide as if my judgement would melt her like the Wicked Witch of the West from the _Wizard of Oz _and that caught my attention, but how did she know that? I was thinking that, but if Loki can... Then she should be able to...

My mouth drops in shock as well as a breach in my privacy. She can read my thoughts, my thoughts are never safe because she can read my mind at anytime, this is unbelievable.

"How dare you read me thoughts!" I shriek, stepping back from the door. How can everything in my life go from completely normal to a total shit storm a matter of eleven days?

Rae enters the room, raising her hand slightly, her powers closing the door making it look as if a ghost had been the one to shut the door.

"Please Panic, here me out..." she pleads, steeping forward.

"Why should I I basically told you things about me that my Dad doesn't even know and yet you fail to inform me of the teeny-tiny fact that your father is Loki, the God of mischief and lies. You have to really go out of your way to keep that a secret, how many lies did you tell when we first met, is anything you've told me the truth or is everything you've told me all lies?"

Anger fills her eyes. "I am not my father Panic! Why do you think I didn't tell you that he's my father? Because I knew that you—the only friend I've ever had—would react like this. The reason I came is because I want to help and the only reason I was reading your mind is because I needed to know what you were thinking and I don't make a habit of invading your mental privacy and I've never lied to you. My father may be the God of lies but I don't lie because I don't want to be like my father just like you don't want to be like yours."

"You're right!" I finally said, feeling exhausted from all the stress on my shoulders. "The fact that he's your father kind of freaks me out and the fact that you have the ability to—turn me into a toad really isn't helping and all the Avengers are missing and my past has come to bite me in the ass, and on top of it all I feel like all of Tony's problems are my fault because everything problem we've had revolves around me!"

Rae smiles sadly at me. "You can be so strong and confident but at the same time you can be so broken and insecure and all these things make you who you are. You are broken because you refuse to let anyone in to help fix the pieces that you think are are broken."

"If I let people in I give them power over me and that makes me weak, vulnerable, and I will not be defenseless and powerless anymore, I don't want to feel feeble."

"You need to have a little more faith in yourself."

"It's hard to have faith when you've spent your whole life living without it."

The elevator in Stark Towers opens and Rhodey steps in in the Iron Patriot armor looking like a Captain America ripoff. The mask pulls up and reveals Rhodey's face when he sees me. Pulling himself out of the suit he walks over to me and Rae.

"I'm here!" he exclaims, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I can see that, now come over here," I say leading both him and Rae over the to manila folder, showing them the land purchase papers and telling them about the factory, avoiding the fact that it used to be a house that her grandmother used to live in before having a major falling out with her daughter, my mother. I'm not sure what happened to Grandma Val after she lost the house or even what happened that caused her to loose it but it must have been pretty bad for her if she just vanished off the grid like that.

"This doesn't give me just cause to believe that this is where this Ian Powell fellow is keeping the Avengers held prisoner there and for all we know this could be an actual persons name, so you have any evidence that this could actual be Ian's base of operation?" Rhodey asks, as I run my hands over my face letting out a deep, low toned sigh before spilling the information to everyone in the room.

"This factory used to be my Grandmother Val's house before but then ended up becoming a steel mill which closed soon after opening and now is a building owned by Ian where I assume he's going to use the machine."

"What machine?" Rhodey asked.

"No time to waste, I'll explain in a minute. JARVIS!"

"Yes Miss Stark?" JARVIS chimes from the ceiling of Stark Towers.

"Call everyone into the main area, I have some information they might find interesting and besides I have a plan to explain, that includes you Rae, don't make me regret my decision to trust you."

"Never," she says, meeting my gaze.

Nodding I say, "Let's get this show on the road."


	24. Nothing Secret, Nothing Safe

_Chapter Twenty-Four: Nothing Secret, Nothing Safe_

**_Last time Panic found out that her friend Raven is the daughter of Loki so, dun dun dun, plot twist for some of you who didn't know and trust me things in this story is about to get epic. Be sure to comment and follow this series and next chapter will be up tomorrow!_**

* * *

I sit at the kitchen table with all my allies sitting around it in the other seats waiting for my the layout of my plan. I'm on the fence when it comes to revealing Rae and her powers due to her father being a psychopath and I feel bad that I just assumed that she was like her father. It was incredibly hypocritical of me, considering how much I hate people thinking I'm just like my father.

"Okay, Betty, what I was thinking for you is to create some kind of liquid that can be inserted into a small throwing metal device that can paralyze the person it is thrown on, this will keep a lot of people from dying and will make out mission easier."

Betty nods, her brown hair pulled back in a high ponytail bobs from the movement. "Yeah, I think I could manage that but I'll need access to a lab."

"All medical labs are on the thirteenth floor, you have access to anything and everything you could possible need to create this serum, now onto other pressing issues. I'll be constructing non-lethal weapons and I have four devices that should aid in our effort."

I pull the egg shaped devices from my pocket and set them in the tables center. Everyone looks at them as if they are the work of aliens, not that it's a crazy concept considering Thor, Loki, and Asgard.

"These machines have a button that can be pressed, creating a force field that can be used for both defensive and offensive attacks. I only had enough materials for four of them but I have made a plan of who gets them. Jane and Darcy, you both shall receive one to share since you are always together, most of the time as it seems and Betty, I'm giving you one of your own as you might need it for personal protection. Sam and Rhodey either one of you can have it or you both can share it, either way it doesn't matter to me. As for you Harley, seeing as I'm taking you with me into the Ice King's lair you and I will share one, is everyone okay with this?"

No one argues with me so I take their silence as a yes. Leaning to my right where Rae sits I whisper in her ear. "Can you teleport?"

"Yeah why?" she whispers back.

"What about other people?"

Again she nods.

"We still have to wait a few days before we actually go forward with our plan," I say, loud enough that everyone at the table can hear me. "I'll have Rae teleport us inside the factory in an empty location where none of Ian, or HYDRA's guards are and we'll take over the control room. If we have that control room taken over we might as well be declared the victors."

"Wait," Rhodey said, leaning forward, his gaze drifting from me to Rae and back again as if trying to figure out how she can teleport. "How can she teleport?"

Looking over at Rae, seeking her permission to explain fully on how she can. She simple nods and I move forward, explaining how she can. "She's the daughter of Loki so she can—"

"What!" Jane shouts, glaring daggers at Rae. Her expression is mixed with shock, disbelief, and something I know way to well, fear. She's afraid of her just like I am afraid of Ian the only difference is that I actually knew the man I feared but Jane didn't know Raven, she simply judged her just because of her father just like I had and just like the world did when I was revealed to be Tony's daughter.

"Yes, now zip in and sit down," I say, sending a glare her way.

She stares at me, brown eyes dumbfounded and for a moment she looks at me eyes wide and mouth gaping before she shuts it and shakes her head. She regains her voice and train of thought.

"How are we supposed to trust her," she looks to Rae. "No offence, but her dad is the God of Lies that means she has the ability to lie as well and Loki could be using her to lure us in a false sense of security."

"My father and I don not communicate and even if he had, he wants nothing to do with me and this Ian Powell fellow is my fathers enemy as much as out own. I may be the daughter of the God of Lies but I am no liar," Rae snaps, looking around the table at all the faces, except mine.

"Okay," I say, rising to my feet, trying to defuse the situation before it gets any worse. "How about we all get to work on out own projects and Rhodey go down to the second floor with everyone and pick your room, if you want Rae you can go too."

No one says anything but Rae snaps her fingers and vanishes from the room, I assume she went to the tenth floor while the rest of the group go to the elevator while Jane grumbles about Rae being here is a bad omen.

Walking out of the kitchen I plop down on the couch and let out a deep breath, trying to release the stress I've been put under but nothing seems to work but then I get an idea of something to distract me from it. Sitting up from my lounging position I grab the remote for the TV and call for JARVIS.

"How can I help you Miss Stark?"

"Pull up the video footage from two months ago, the last time all the Avengers and I were here."

"You mean when you were all in the living room after the call of do you specifically mean the clip of what happened after Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts left the room?" JARVIS said with a knowing tone in his voice. Man this AI's got an attitude.

"The second clip know it all..." I growl.

"As you wish Miss Stark," JARVIS says, pulling up the video clip of the day. I sit precariously on my chair absolutely terrified of what might be on it but I need to know if I was right before. If he really didn't want me as bad as I thought he had and this may be my once and only chance to find out. The screen fades in from black and I lean back as the video comes to life.

_Dad sits at the edge of his bed, head in his hands, gaze fixated on the carpet just as Pepper comes running in, her face calm as it usually is._

_"Tony," she says in a sweet mothering kind of tone. She finally enters the room entirely, shutting the door behind her and takes a seat beside him, wrapping her arms around his neck._

_"Are you alright?" she presses, as he looks up at him, all sorts of emotions springing from his expression. Fear, Terror, guilt, regret, _and most of all_ rejection. _

_He wraps his arms around her narrow hips. "I don't want this Pepper..."_

_"You don't want what?"_

_"Her... Pepper, I don't want her, I don't want to be her dad, I don't even want to go back upstairs where she's at. Pep, I know I can't be a dad."_

_Pepper lets out a sigh. "Why, why do you think you can't be a dad?"_

_Dad pulls away from her. "Pepper, I didn't even have a good relationship with my own dad, so how am I supposed to be one when I don't even know what they're supposed to do and on top of that she's fifteen years old, at the toughest time in parenting, the rebellious teenage stage. I know exactly how hard that is from watching my mom try to control me. Needless to say, I spent most of my time inside my female classmates."_

_Pepper pinches the bridge of her nose, clearly jealous and frustrated. "I didn't want to know that Tony!"_

_"It's been fifteen years and to be totally honest Pep, I'm not even sure I love her at all, even if she is my kid."_

_"Tony..."_

_"No Pepper, I don't want to be her dad, or anyone's dad for that matter, not unless it's our kids. Yours and mine."  
_

_"Don't make any decisions yet Tony, why don't you think this over in the morning because whether you like this or not, it's still a child's life involved and besides, I think you'd make a great dad," she replies, getting up off the bed and walking out of the room._

_"I don't want this... I don't want this... I don't want this..." he repeated over and over again._

So, it's true. He really didn't want me, I can see how much he hated the idea of me so why, why the hell is he keeping me around, to what? Look good in front of the press. Is that's all I am a publicity stunt?

Falling back on the couch I grab the nearest pillow, fall on my left side in a laying position and hold it tightly against my chest as warm, salty tears falling down my face as the pain in my heart overtakes any rational thought. This is why I don't trust people...


	25. Girl on the Move

_Chapter Twenty-Five: Girl on the Move_

**_So last time Panic made her plan and we finally found out what happened between Pepper and Tony all those chapters ago—chapter 17 of "A Girl Named Panic"—to be exact. And now things are really starting to pick up with Rae being the daughter and all this stuff with Panic. Be sure to follow this story and leave me comments_**_  
_

* * *

A headache rips through my skull making it feel as though an alien is gonna burst from within, splattering my brain pieces all over the living room. My eyes flutter open and the room blurs in and out of focus before finally coming back in clear. A cough escapes me, my mouth is as dry as the Sahara Desert so reluctantly I drag myself off the couch and at a tortoise haul myself into the kitchen.

Pulling out a glass from the cabinet I poor myself a glass of milk, not even tempted to drink the alcohol lining the fridge door. Closing it without making a sound I shimmy my way back to the couch and look around. Laying over the back of the couch is a furry blue blanket folded neatly up like a napkin in the fancy thousand dollar restaurants. Not caring about the beauty aspect of the careful folds, I snatch the blanket from its placement and wrap the blanket tightly around me and over my shoulders, soaking in it's comforting warmth.

Even without looking in the mirror I can tell my eyes are still puffy and swollen from crying. By the time I managed to compose myself and actually fall asleep it was well past three AM. He had to have changed his might right?

There's no way he would keep me around if he didn't, right, because that defies logic unless Pepper convinced him to and promised they'd have kids together and then he'd hardly have to see me. Even that thought leave my brain dull and ends any kind of thought process. That has to be some kind of misunderstanding because he was so upset when he found out I used to hate him and if he really didn't want me then why would he react like that.

_To trick you duh! _An annoying voice in the back of my head said, laughing after.

My cell phones rings out _Paramore _"Misery Business" and I rise from the couch, blanket still firmly wrapped around myself. Leaning over I curl my fingers around the phone but there's no number, all it says is BLOCKED. Shrugging I press the call button and press the cold metal against my ear.

"Hello?" I say into the phone as I plop back down on the couch. Heavy breathing sounded in the phone's background then I heard a laugh. His laugh, the one that sent chills up my spine and and fear through the rest of me. Ian, how'd he get my cell phone number? Wait, if he has Dad he's probably got his cell phone and could have easily taken the number and called me on a secured phone.

"Ah Panic, it's great to hear you lovely voice again, how are you doing?" he asks, laughing at this.

"Oh please, stop with the formalities and tell me what the hell you want."

"I heard about her, Cathy and as you know, I don't play well with leaks. So as you can probably guess she's been... What's the best word? Eliminated."

"You... You killed her!?"

"No," I can practically imagine the shaking of his head from here. "That's what my HYDRA agents are for, and don't bother trying to deny that you know who my employers are because I'm two steps ahead of you Panic, just like before. I'll always be around Panic, you should know what you're getting yourself into before you go through with this futile plan."

"What are you talking about?" I say, trying to pretend I don't know anything of which he speaks.

"About your rag-tag superhero team of the Avenger rejects, do you honestly think they're gonna stop me Panic? You know as well as I do that nothing, and I mean nothing, stops me from accomplishing my goals I mean look at you. I wanted you broken beyond repair and here you are, just as broken as before..." he pauses. "Correction you have jagged scars from the pieces you tried to fix but I wonder what Tony and his red headed girlfriend would think of you if they knew."

My eyes widened in terror, he didn't. He wouldn't... Yes, yes he would and he probably already told someone about...

"Who'd you tell!" I scream into the phone, ignoring the group entering the room from the elevator.

Ian's laugh rings through the phone before his voice dips into the deep, almost growling tone he used when he'd hit me, hit Mom. Terror fell over me as he spoke in that tone. "Does this still scare you bitch?"

I let out a whining sound, like the kind a dog would make, he still held such power over me.

"3:00," is all he says before the phone line drops and all the sound is just dead.

Looking over at all these people I brought together, I had to tell them. It's my duty to tell them exactly what happens because it's not a good team if we hide things. Holding my phone up I speak. "That, that was Ian on the phone and he told me 3:00, any idea's?"

"Three am," Jane says, eyes going wide. "All the planets line up at three am tomorrow morning so he must be using the sun's energy to, I don't know, but all the planets will be perfectly aligned."

"Then no more time to waste, we have to do this now," and that's the last thing I say before we get on the move.


	26. Hostile Takeover

_Chapter Twenty-Six: Hostile Takeover_

**_Last time Panic got a phone call from Ian who basically told her not to fight him and now of course, Panic is going to. After the call she gathers her group and they were heading out last time they were seen so, well obviously that's where we'll pick up at. Be sure to comment and follow this story, now enjoy!_**

* * *

It was 12:00 on the dot and the sun was already below the horizon. The wind blew its cool gust at us as we walk through the darkened town, all disguised in clothing that none of us would wear normally, for example I'm wearing a gray tank top with bright pink cardigan pulled over it, in a knee length frilly pink skirt with the lacy tutu looks that cascaded around my knees, black leggings underneath, and a pair of black leather boots reaching my mid-calf.

Hanging back by Betty I lean over to her. "Did you get the paralyzing serum completed."

"Yeah," she says, reaching into her purse she hands me a bag full of small, round, metal devices created by me with the purple liquid pooling in the devices center, just waiting to be test out of HYDRA agents of Ian himself. My plan is to hand ten to everyone, so then at least we'll have that as a defense measure. We push out way to the outskirts of town where we reach a wooded area with ten-foot tall trees looming over us.

The occasional howl of wolves and the hooting of owls sent chills up my spine but needlessly I continue pushing through the shrubbery before we're spit out from the forest, almost in a whole 'nother world. A large shiny metallic warehouse sits off to the distance, bring shimmering reflection panels lining the roof and on the far back right a round, almost satellite looking device stuck up from the building with round rods connecting to for a triangular point extending out from the devices center.

That's when I see something on the side of the device, something I can't forget. A large P imprinted on the side, written in finely designed Edwardian Script, the bottom of the letter curling up and around a few times before fall in a slight U curve. My symbol, that's my insignia. So I was right, Ian is using my machine to do something sinister but the only question is what?

What could he possibly be using my machine for, there are over a thousand possibilities of what he could do but as for which one he is actually exploiting is a different issue entirely. Guards on both feet and with Jeeps hold rifles and at least one or two pistols so well need a distraction, instead of walking forward, we re-enter the forest and walk around the building rounded the back side where it appears to lack the guards that are in the front.

I armed Jane, Darcy, and Betty with guns so they'd be safe and I gave out all the paralyzing devices, giving Harley mine so he could hold on to them as I have a pistol on me, it's tucked under the waistband of my leggings, the cardigan hides it. Everyone looks at me for our next move. Rhodey is flying high over the sky, out of sight and away from radar with the help of JARVIS and Sam Wilson has his backpack with his metal wings.

Raven looks almost nervous as she rubs her hands together, trying to get them to stop shaking and it can't be from the cold seeing as it's April 12th so, yeah. I take Harley's arm before pulling him up on his feet slowly.

"Harley and I will scope the back out and try to find a way inside the facility, and when we do wait for fifteen minutes then you can start taking out the guards, I'm going in search of my dad and the rest of the Avengers so I can free them, then they'll be able to help up. Lets go," I say the last part to Harley when I finally release his arm. Waiting for when all the guards looked in the opposite direction we run down the hill and towards the backside of the building where Harley and I frantically feel around in search of an opening.

After a few moments I notice and a small window leading into the air ducts so, snatch Harley over to me I lift hims up and he pulls himself through the window before holding it open for me. Using a rusty red rock as I step stool I pull myself inside the small, compressed air duct using all my upper body strength. Whew! I really need to get into shape, this is ridiculous.

The air is freezing from the air conditioning and I clamp my teeth on my mouth to keep my teeth from chattering as Harley and I slowly crawl across the slick metal in search of someone, anyone that could possible help us. I'm not sure where Ian would keep my dad but they're her somewhere in this building, that's all I know. Neither of us dare to make a sound, or even look at each other for the fear of being found out.

Ian must have all the Avengers here in this facility but as to where, that's another story and Harley and I only have fifteen minutes to find them. It's not like it really matter if Ian finds out I'm here I suppose considering out cover will be tarnished when the fifteen minute attack delay is up but until then we are currently unknown of being her in the building and that makes Ian less likely to suspect anything's going on. Maybe it'll convince him I've just given up and this attack will surprise him and he'll go down without a fight.

That's wishful thinking I suppose because there is no way Ian Powell is going down without a fight, I know that from past experiences, which I don't really want to repeat but I need to save my dad and the Avengers. I need to talk to him, my dad. He said what he said to Pepper in the tower and I need to know why, what he meant, and what changed his mind, if anything did. For all I know he could still not want me but having me around keeps Pepper happy so he's fine with going along with it.

Harley and I near the end of the air duct where a two way gate is places as if designed to specifically keep people out. Peeking through the bars I see it's a laboratory with white tile floors and cells, prison cells all of which are empty, all except one. Messy brown hair falls over his tucked head. He sits on the ground, arms red and chafed as if he was bound by the shackles decorating the walls at some point.

I'm not surprised, Ian always did have the flair for dramatics. Although I can't see Dad's face I can feel this immense sadness wash over me, wash over the room in fact. Jeez, who died?

Pepper, did he kill Pepper!? That would make sense as to why Dad would be mourning, she was the only girl that he ever committed to in a serious, long term relationship. I need to talk to him, that's all there is to it. Turning back to Harley I whisper to him.

"Stay here and keep a low profile, have those weapons out if you need 'em."

He nods.

With that I pull up the first vent of the air duct, pull my leg back and kick it out like a missile, my foot connects with a loud _thud!_ Making another loud rumble when it hits the ground below. Here goes nothing...


	27. Stuck in the Past

_Chapter Twenty-Seven: Stuck in the Past_

**_Last time I left you all at a cliffhanger with Panic just about to find Tony and then of course I left you at a cliff hanger which is what has always happened in this series. Be sure to comment and favorite the story, now enjoy!_**

* * *

Loosing my gripping on the walls of the air duct I find myself slipping down and out. Pain rips up my arms and through the rest of my body, my hair falls over my, it's fiery red color out of place among the white tile flooring which I now see is speckled with tiny black dots shaped like stars. Pushing myself up off my arms and knees I sway slightly on my feet from the impact of hitting the ground.

Dad looks up, eyes red and puffy as though he's been crying but relief seems to overwhelm him when his brown eyes land on me. Hurrying to his feet he grabs my arms, just below the elbows as if trying to make sure I'm real. His brown hair is disheveled and deep, obvious creases are apparent on his blue button up dress shirt as well as similar creases at the hem of his suit pants.

"Aw, you're not happy to see me? I'm hurt" I fake being offended.

"Y-you're..." he stutters, as if he's trying to put together a really complex puzzle. "You're alive...?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

Narrowing his eyes at me he replies hesitantly. "He... Ian Powell told me you'd died."

"That son of bitch!" I say, scowling. "Not that that's the worse thing he's ever said to me."

"What?" Dad asks, staring more intently at me after I just let that secret spill ever so slightly.

Shaking my head I sigh. "Never mind, it doesn't matter anyways, I need to get you out of here, that's the most important thing at this very moment.

Reaching into my hair I pull out a bobby pin from the day I escaped the police department and step back as I begin twisting it inside the lock but Dad just won't let my comment go. He's holding onto it so tightly, just like Mufasa did to that cliff.

"No it's not, what the hell is going on? I'm sick and tired of all these secrets you hide so just tell me already."

Anger roars in my eyes, I can feel it and as hard as I try to hold back the comment, I say it anyways. "I'm not the only one whose got secrets around here am I Dad, it appears you have a few of your own."_  
_

"What are you talking about, what's wrong?" he asks, almost to the point of yelling, frustrated I finally cave.

"I'm broken okay!" I snap, shutting him up for the moment.

"What's that supposed to—" he's cut off by an intense sound of one set of hands clapping.

"Panic..." his voice bounces through the wide open laboratory and my hands drop from the lock, falling to my sides at his voice. My hands tremble at my side and I know Dad takes notice of it as he looks from my hands, to Ian, and then to my face. Eyes widened in fear, my teeth sinking into my lip as complete and utter fear consumes me, filling my stomach is nauseous with the dread.

"Turn around," he orders, slowly I obey, spinning around ever so slowly. He stands on the opposite side of the room by where Harley sits in the air ducts. _Dang!_ Did I really walk that far to get over here.

"What's going on here, I know you two know each other but I'm not quite sure how," Dad says, eyes fixated on Ian, obviously realizing he won't get an information out of me.

Ian laughs, God is that all he ever does, laugh?

Motioning to me he speaks. "Who do you think broke her Tony?"

Dad glances back and forth between us, trying to, I don't know, find a connection as to how I could possibly know this man. Every voice in my head screams obey, do what he says and you may survive but there's one part of me, the part that I usually let Dad, Pepper, and the Avengers see. The rebellious streak in me that cries out to fight back, to never back down.

"Panic! Gaze at the ground and recite exactly what I said you the day we met, at your mothers wedding, to me, I mean."

Dropping my head I speak. "You're a bastard, that's what you are. Your mommy never told you who your father is but I know. Tony Stark, the owner of that weapons manufacturing company who sleeps with every girl in the world. I think it's only fair to tell you now that he doesn't want you or even know that you exist, even if he did why would the billionaire give a damn about a one night stand mistake, that mistake being you. Nothing you ever do will erase that, no matter what you do in life, or what you accomplish you can forever know that your entire existence is a mistake and that you are nothing. You are nothing and I bet Tony would be glad if he never had to meet a worthless bitch like you, he'd probably prefer to have a son rather then a stupid daughter," I finish.

I'm pretty sure I quoted him word for word. Although my gaze is at the ground I can see the shock and anger in Tony's gaze.

"I think none of those things!"

"Ha! I doubt Panic believes that especially not after what she saw yesterday."

"H-how do you know about that?" I mumble, arms still trembling. Tears are in my eyes but I try to resist them.

Holding his hands to his ear in a mocking tone he says, "What was the dear."

"H-how did you know that?" I say, a little louder.

Ian shakes his head. "You've been out from under someone's guiding control, you'll need to be put back in your place, never speak back to me bitch!" he growls launching forward, fingers clamping around my throat, cutting off my air supply.

"Panic!" I hear Dad scream. "Get your damn hands of her!"

**_Give in _**an annoying voice in my mind cries out. My fingers grasp around my throat where his hand holds my throat so tightly, trying to pry his iron bar like fingers away.

Black dots dance across my vision as I slowly begin to get dizzy.

**_Give in, you can be with you mother and besides, Tony doesn't want you. Ian said so and Tony himself said so._**

_I own him a chance to explain_, I argue back. Thinking back on my life this is not how I want to go out, being the victim. He had so much control over me and such power through my fear and I let him dominate me. Make me so weak and when I got out from under his thumb I found myself, a piece of myself that wasn't scared, broken, or tainted and that piece of my is my rebellious nature.

My sarcastic one-liners, my comments, and my sheer will to fight until I die and I won't let him win, not now and not like this. Narrowing my eyes I grip that part of me, letting my anger and hatred of this man bubble to the surface. Using what oxygen I had left I yank my knee up, hitting him right in the crotch. He releases me, crying out in pain as I slam into the ground and proceed to cough and sputter for air.

Regaining his stability he scowls at me. "Get the hell over her and do as your told you worthless bastard..." he growls as I get back up on my feet, my keeping my gaze on the ground a moment.

"No..." I say.

"What!?"

"NO!" I scream, whipping my head up, looking at him with all these emotions —none of them good—before continuing. "No, I am not the same child who was seven years old and couldn't defend herself, defend her mom by I can now. I can defend myself and you won't make me feel worthless like you did for the seven years of my childhood spent with an asshole like you! Harley, now!"

The metal gate open and Harley throws a paralyzing devise at Ian. It plunges itself into the center of his elbow, directly spewing it's liquid into the vein. Harley leans forward, dropping onto the tile floors and walks far around Ian and then stops at my side and we watch as he drops to the floor, laying on his back, completely immobile.

Darting back to the cell I scope the bobby pin up off the floor and get the lock unlocked and we quickly exit the room.

"What the fuck is going on, how the hell do you know that man?" Dad asks, clearly angry, scared, and frankly just quite annoyed.

"Later, we need to find the control room," I reply, peeking around a corner seeing a set of guards standing there.

"How are we supposed to get passed the guards?" Dad says, looking around me at the people who are waiting for us to walk by them so we can be taken hostage.

"With this," I pull out the oval shaped device. "Originally I'd designed it for the science far but then all this shit hit the fan so now it's my safety measure."

"Science fair? You were going to be in a school science fair and you weren't even going to tell me?"

"What, invite the great Tony Stark to his daughter crappy science fair where the kids build paper volcanoes and anything I built you could build a thousand times better without batting an eyelash, it never dawned on me to invite you to such an even."

"Guys," Harley interjected.

"We'll talk later" I reply, pressing the button on the device and pulling the pistol out of the waistband of my leggings.

"We'd better because I'd like to know what the hell is going on around here."

Heading forward, I fire the gun, making sure not to shoot them in any fatal place just enough to stop them cold. Now all I need to do is find the control room and that'll lead me to the Avengers and then we'll be set.

* * *

_**Also as you all can guess the story's coming close to and end, which isn't this chapter or the next so we still have some more to go but I decided to let you all leave me questions and I'll do a Q & A chapter at the end of the story where I'll answer questions about this series, the future, things about me (That are appropriate to share at my own discretion) so yeah, leave me comments on what you want answered in the Q & A and they'll most likely be answered, now, until next time!**_


	28. The Benefits of Hijacking

_Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Benefits of Hijacking_

**_Last time Panic and Tony were reunited but then Ian had to come and rain on their parade and now Tony's questioning her about her secret past that he knew nothing of. Things are getting interesting be sure to follow this story and be sure to comment. _Leave your questions so I can answer them for the Q&A**

* * *

The guards lay on the ground, gripping at their wounds while we make our getaway but only then does Dad seem to realize Harley is with us when he looks over at him and speaks.

"Wait, your that kid from..." he trail off, as if thinking.

"Uh..." Harley starts, looking at me for help or an explanation, both of which I don't have.

Holding his hand up Dad says, "Wait, don't tell me."

I keep moving forward through the narrow, utterly empty, hallway with checkered board tile, unlike the plain white tiles back in the laboratory of doom back there. Seriously, it's like he saw _Dexter's Laboratory _on Cartoon Network, copied it, but decided to add a prison cell to keep Dad hostage.

"Harvey?"

"It's Harley, how do you not remember this?" Harley is saying to my dad who nonchalantly shrugs his shoulders.

"I've met a lot of people over the course of my lifetime kid, plus I didn't expect to ever see you again because you're like what, twelve? And I'm four times your age so it may seem like kidnapping. I'm too rich for kidnapping, wait, how the hell are you here, mom, sister?"

"They left for the week to go to a doctors appointment and Panic wrote me a note to my school. Did you know she can forge signatures?"

Dad glances at me sideways before responding. "No, no I did not."

"Harley, how long do we have until the barrage takes place?"

Looking down at a watch he responds without any hesitation. "Nine minutes and counting."

"Before what?" Dad asks.

I let a playful smile decorate my face. "Before my makeshift group of people start taking out HYDRA agents."

"Who'd you get into this little super squad?"

"Jane, Darcy, as you can already see, Harley, Sam Wilson, Rhodey, and Rae, and one more person."

"Wait Rae, Raven? That little friend of yours who was flipping out when I met her. What is she doing here?"

"She's got powers," I say, turning the corner, Harley hot on my heels as we near the door which Rhodey had told me the control room was allegedly when he was doing extensive research only an hour or so ago, I can feel his eyes on the back of my head, demanding answers.

"She's the daughter of..." my voice falters a moment, trying to decide if it's the best thing to say aloud, but break off my thought and finish my statement. "Loki."

"Wait what!?"

"Yeah, yeah, get the freaking out out of your system," I say, approaching the large looming door with a rectangular keypad bolted on the left wall at the side of the main door. Harley hands me a screwdriver that I didn't even know he hand, and I take it and pop off the top of the key pad and look into the wiring. This lock was much more complex then security panels I've seen in the past but it's not out of my level.

I reroute the device to open to a specific code so that only we have access to the control room before pushing the lid of the panel back on and typing in the new code. The door _swooshes_ open and I raise my pistol, firing at the men inside, sitting at the long narrow, metal desk. Thinking back on my life right now, it's really great that I spent most of my childhood at the gun range to keep myself busy when mom was away. I did everything in my power to be away from Ian, even if it meant shooting guns, I never liked weapons.

When Dad used to build weapons I was never a fan of that idea but what did it matter, even if I was there he'd never have listened to me anyways. The men hold onto the bleeding legs while I hands me paralyzing devices which I trow at the three men. Collapsing into a heap Dad and I drag the three men into the nearest closet but as I walk out I notice he's taking longer then he should to walk out.

Turning back I see him exit the room, shut the door, and hear the familiar_ click_ of the lock on the door. Holding up the small device in his hands I respond right away with: "Yeah, I designed the device to contain the liquid that better designed."

"Betty?"

"Doctor Elizabeth 'Betty' Ross, Banner's ex."

"You really pulled out everyone of our allies for this save the day thing didn't you?"

"Yeah," I say stepping in front of the computer while Dad sits at the other one both of us trying to get past all the firewalls implemented by Ian and as soon as we do Dad send all the information from his computer over to mine and moving the rolling chair beside me he watches as I pull up all the security camera's up on the big computer screen for us all to see.

Each section appeared on the screen with each room containing one or more of the avengers but then I notice something, one room that isn't displayed on the screen with the marking of VP. Clicking onto the rooms security feed the video comes in fuzzy before focusing in HD to show Pepper Potts sitting in the corner of the room, knees pulled to her chin, and tears streaming her face.

"Pepper..." I hear Dad say, looking at the screen. Getting up from my chair I pick up the guns dropped by the guards and hand him an ear piece, that me, and all the others in my group have to communicate with each other and set Harley down at the chair I was just at.

"Hot head, you there?" I hear Darcy voice blaring through the comm unit.

"Yeah Tootie from _Fairly Odd Parents_, I can hear ya, right now we've got my Dad out and I'm gonna send him to get Pepper while I go for the other Avengers and by that time you all will be taking out the guards on the outside of the facility."

"Okay."

The comm goes silent and I hand Dad the gun. "Take this and use it for protection, and Harley," Harley looks at me. "Take this to keep yourself safe."

I toss him the round eggs shaped device.

Just as I exit the room Dad grabs my forearm, spinning me around to face him, with a different kind of expression on his face that I'd never seen before. "

"Be careful okay, I don't think I can handle loosing you twice, even if the first time was total bullshit," he says, pulling me into a hug.

"I promise," I reply before we split apart, heading in opposite directions but even as we walk apart I still can't believe what I'd just heard. He'd be crying in the cell back at Ian's laboratory and I thought he'd been crying over Pepper, but no, he was crying over me.

No one—aside from my mother—has ever cried over me, it's like a foreign concept and what about Pepper what is she crying about? What did Ian do to her to make her cry like that.

Shaking my head I keep moving, the first stop of my Avengers Rescue Tour is Captain America so let's get this shit done.

* * *

_**Next chapter's gonna be really long so it may take me a few days or so to post it but everything will get wrapped up in a tight little bow and then after chapter 29 there's 30 where reconciliation takes place and after that is the Q&A so leave me questions for that and I hoped to post the next few chapters pretty soon and on the last, actual chapter I have an announcement so be sure to read my authors notes!**_


	29. Panic's Last Stand

_Chapter Twenty-Nine: Panic's Last Stand_

**_Here it is, this isn't the last chapter by the way, there's still one more plus the Q&A so leave questions for that but this will be a super duper long chapter for you all and remember, important announcement for the next, actual chapter. Follow this story and comment. Now, I'm gonna stop talking, so go, go read my writing. ALSO ANNOUNCEMENT NEXT CHAPTER. Leave me comments for my Q&A there's only one chapter left for questions._**

* * *

Harley's voice rang through my comm unit, giving me directions to the room where Steve Rogers is currently being kept in. After following all Harley's directions I stop at the door and tell Harley to open it from the control room and after sighing at having to explain how to, he eventually managed to bypass the system and get the door open, it should be easier for him to do that now that he's done it at least once.

The room I enter is pitch black as if this was the Oogie Boogie's lair from _The Nightmare Before Christmas. _In all honesty if that thing was real I'd take the nearest can of gasoline, spark up a match, and set that bitch ablaze. Shaking myself I scold my irrelevant thoughts and force myself to focus on the mission at hand. Shivers snaked up my spine, the room must be thirty degrees below zero, even in the pitch darkness I can still see the white puff of my breath in the darkness.

My arms close around my body, trying to preserve body heat as I slowly make my way through the dark room, searching for a light switch, or at the very least a flashlight but instead my fingers land on a frozen lake kind of cold doorknob and not the round ones either, no this one is big, like kind used for walk in freezers—it certainly felt like one in here though.

A clanking sound erupts throughout the room and then I feel it. Water. Pooling around my feet, the door behind me slams shut and I feel the water rise higher and higher. Over my ankles and getting higher even faster. My heart thunders in my chest so I reach forward and yank the freezer door, surprised to find it's not locked. I quickly slip inside and shut the door only letting a little bit of water in.

"P-Pan-nic? I-is t-that you?" a stuttering voice of Steve sounds and I suddenly realize the temperature, it's even colder in here then it was in the other room and obviously the door locks on the inside so we're trapped, unless I can find an escape route.

"Y-yeah," I start stuttering over my words. "Who else would voluntarily show up to save the Avengers?"

Reaching into my pocket I pull out my cell phone, giving off a small ray of light which bounces throughout the small rectangular box allowing us to see each other. Steve is dressed in a blue superhero-y blue shirt with a silver star in the center with line on either side shooting towards it. Steve examines me for a moment, blue eyes traveling from my face, to my shirt, and down to my skirt, then back to my eyes.

"Not to be disrespectful or anything, but what are you wearing?"

"You're one to talk Captain Spandex."

He just looks at me, faking cross and I let a signature smirk consume my lips.

"Don't flip you wig Cap," I say, saluting him, while tilting my head and winking.

He laughs. Wow, so the guy actually has other emotions aside from stoic, serious, or just emotionless.

A smile over takes my face, a real smile before I say, "That's right, I know my 40's slang now lets take a gander round this here cellular room and see if we can't find a makeshift way to get lost, here," I hand him my cell phone before examining the room around me. After only a single glace I find out way out, so long as his shield hits the right part of the box.

"There," I point to the corner of the room.

"What about it?" he asks, looking at the corner to which I'm pointing at.

"The integrity of the box has been compromised, and if you hit it with your shield using the right amount or strength and the correct angling, that wall will be no more, almost like magic... poof! Gone."

"You sure?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Positive," I reply, taking my cell phone back and stepping away from the wall so I can hit it with his shield. Steve backs up to where I am and runs at full force at the wall with his shield raised high. Covering my ears, the shield clanks against the wall sending the ringing of metal throughout the room before abruptly stopping when the walls slams back, falling into a hallway lit by fluorescent lights.

I walk from the room with Steve following at my side, tapping my comm unit to activate it I speak.

"Harley, in and out. Who's up next?"

"Black Widow in the hallway coming up by lots of creepy crawlies in her room, she inside a glass box, secure from them."

"Creepy crawlies?" I ask.

"The Black Widow is surrounded by Black Widows."

"Ah, only makes sense, Ian likes two words meanings so it only makes sense he'd do that, well chat in a minute Harley," I end the conversation when I see Steve staring at me confused.

"Nat's in the upcoming room just around this corner. She's in a glass box—bullet proof I'm sure—with thousands upon thousands of black widow spiders all around the rooms interior so we gotta flush 'em out if we want to save her."

"What are we going to do?"

"Set off the sprinklers, they release water when—" he cuts me off.

"I know what sprinklers are."

"Okay, okay, no need to get your panties in a twist," I say, raising my hands in a surrendering way.

"Panties?" he asks, face slightly tinted pink from what I assume to be a embarrassment.

"It's an expression Capsicle," I say pulling open a fuse box on the wall. Playing with a few wire, the lights in the hallways flash in and out as Dad and Harley's voice boom through the ear piece.

"Panic!" Harley says, sounding scared.

"Are you the one playing with the lights?" Dad finishes.

"Yeah I am, don't worry, have you got Pepper out of there yet?"

I'm answered by silence. Just as I begin to worry he responds, voice sounding, almost distant. "Yeah but s-she's sobbing hysterically. She tells me Ian didn't do anything to her but said that what he told her about was bad, so, so bad."

Water pools out from the sprinkles above and the patter or water rained down slapping against the metal hallway, and I waited until the spiders were killed. I'd left the sprinklers in the control room off to keep the computers running keeping Harley in the loop. After about five to six minutes later I have Harley open the metal door. Water pools from the room, more and more coming.

Dead black widow spiders follow the wave of water, bodies upon bodies slowly filling up the hallway. Tried of waiting I pull out a fire extinguisher off the wall, pull the pin, and have it ready in the case of needing to use it to kill any surviving spiders. We enter the pitch black room with the only light is from the inside the four walled, bullet proof glass cell Nat's in that's suspended up over the rooms center.

All the spiders around us are dead, at least they seem to be as none are coming at me. Nat sits in the boxes center with her eyes closed, legs crossed, and arms pressed against her knees. The sound of bullets firing outside the facility let my know my fifteen minutes is up. Looking around the room I find a vague, blurry shape of a metal staircase. The stairs creek and groan beneath us as we literally run up on set of stairs after the other until we reach the top which is closer to the top of the glass box where Nat is.

"I'll just across this and let her out of the box alright?" he asks, and when I nod he steps back to get a running start. The staircase rattles as his feet push off it and soon he's free flying through the air until he slams onto the top of the box. The metal chain holding the box up rattles and chinks from the vibrations as Steve looks around the box top for the lock or key.

Nat looks up at him, as if surprised that he's there then her eyes scan the room a moment before landing on me. Giving a slight smile I wave at her and she waves back, completely oblivious to the dried blood on the side of her face. Her auburn hair is messy and stands stick out every which way, and her lip is busted. She must have put up one hell of a fight to get bruises like that.

Alarms blared throughout the facility as red lights flash both in this room as well as in the hallway as the sirens whir on and on, making me feels as though I'm deaf. Static buzzes over my comm unit and my heart thunders in my chest, is he alright? Panic over takes me, and not my name kind of panic but scary to the core type of panic. Then all of a sudden the static stops and Harley's voice comes back through the comm.

"Are you alright?" I ask him the second I can.

"Yeah, something knocked out our communications but I'm pretty sure I got it back online."

"Harley, where's the next Avenger?" Two doors down, Hawkeye and back down the hall you come from and down to the right is Thor."

"What about Banner?"

"Tony told me he's getting him right now, Pepper's in the control room with me, still crying."

I look over at Steve as he reaches into the cage, taking Nat's arms and gently pulling her up and out of the cage as if she's fragile like a piece of glass. Pssh, 40's mentality. Deciding they're just fine with getting themselves out I thunder down the stairs and flee from the room only to be stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see Nat standing there. She removes her arm just as Steve comes out of the room, looking between us.

"Where is he? I know that's what we need to do," is all she says.

Barton, that's who she wants to find. reaching into my ear and pocket in my cardigan I hand them both a comm unit. "This will keep you all in contact with each other."

I proceed to tell them the location of Barton, and Thor as Dad is supposed to be dealing with Banner. Turning once again to leave Nat's voice stops me. "Where are you going? You have me your ear piece, how are we supposed to keep an eyes on you?"

"I don't need to be babysat and to find my machine and blow it into a thousand tiny pieces scattering across the ground."

They don't say anything else and that's all the answer I need before pushing forward and making my way through the empty hallway. One turn after another in search of Ian or my machine. Actually I'm only looking for my machine because I don't want to see Ian, even if I tried to act so brave in front of Dad he still scares me and he always will.

One thing that scares me even more is when this is all over and I'll have to tell him, tell my dad about my childhood. Surely he'll ship me off then when he finds out just how horrible my childhood was. I've mentioned a few things but it was bad, so, so bad. A door at the end of the hallway looks like the kind you'd find that leads into a workshop or a garage with the big blue push in doors and I'm not prepared for what I find.

* * *

**(BREAK SESSION)**

* * *

The room I enter is large, like elephant herding ground large. If this room were to be filled with maple syrup I would drown in its syrupy goodness, that's how insanely gigantic this room is. In the rooms center sits the machine, it's big and bulky unlike my original design with a big black cable wire looping up and around the base of the machine before circling upwards and pushing up into the ceiling, probably to the almost cable looking dish I saw earlier.

What could Ian possibly planning to do, with the amount or wiring connecting to the power source it's not even safe to be near this room, if one of those wiring's gets loose the place will go out with a bang and not the good kind. Over the machine is a skylight and a full moon lights the room. What is today, something important must be happening... wait. Today all the planets align, that must mean something, something that Ian could use to his advantage.

"Ah, I see that you've found my machine," his voice sounds.

Whipping around to see the door Ian stands their, cold eyes glaring daggers at me as a smirk decorates his face. Maybe he'll tell me what he's planning to do so I can figure out a way to stop him. In all those movies I've watched the idiot super villains explain the entire plan to their enemies never thinking that the hero might escape and manage to stop then, why couldn't that happen in reality?

"You want to know my plan, is that what it is?" he said, stepping further down the steps.

"What do you plan to do Ian, something, something big, that's what I know."

"Guess what today is?"

"The day when all the planets align but how does that connect into your grand scheme, how does all the planets alignments help you?"

He grins, staying on the stairs. "All nine realms will align an when they do, this machine you created will enable me the ability to..." he hesitates. "To change the playing field."

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"Muspelheim, home of the Fire Demon; Alfhiem, home of the Light Elves; Vanaheim, home of the Vanir; Asgard, under control of Odin; Midgard, where our precious Earth is; Jotunheim, The Frost Giants; Nifleheim, home of Frost Trolls; Svartalfheim, home of Dark Elves; and Helheim, the relem of the dead. Today the all shall be aligned and the sun will be at its greatest power."

"You're going to use Bright Light to..."

"That's right. I'm going to absorb the energy from the sun to destroy the other nine realms and this machine will absorb the atmosphere, trees, water, and every other thing on this miserable rock and sent it all to Mars where HYDRA will be the rulers. Anyone who'll be under HYDRA's rule will be moved to Mars, which will be renamed Eshade in memory our great leader."

"Johann Schmidt, Red Skull, I knew he was alive especially after I found all those files but what do you plan of doing with the desolated planets after you're done harvesting there natural resources?"

"Destroy them of course, they will no longer be of use to HYDRA, and you my dear, will die today. You've been lucky most of your life but your time ends now," he pulls out a revolver from the waistband of his jeans. I duck just as he fires the gun, the pinging of the bullets bounces throughout the room and I'm sure that caught someones attention.

Beeping erupts from the watch and that's when I realize that it's been three hours, three hours I've been trying to save the Avengers and obviously I'm not doing a very good job. The machine whirs as a big flat circular disc underneath the top dome of the machine shooting up towards the skyline. The dome flicker to life, giving a low, radiating blue glow.

No, I have to stop that machine, even if it's the last thing I ever do. Tightening my fingers around the pistol I get back on my feet and, using as much strength as I can, shove the white rolling desk at him. It has to weigh around fifty pounds so it'll hurt like hell. The desk collides with Ian and I almost wince as his body slaps against the tile.

Raising his pistol her fires and I feel the slight burning sensation as the bullet only grazes me. Looking to I see the burn mark on my leggings. Launching forward I grab a lone pipe off the floor by the desk I'd pushed and make my way to the machine as Ian tried desperately to shoot me, the loud popping noises of the revolver blaring through the room.

Ignoring the firing of the gun I search the machine for an off switch only to discover there isn't one.

Ian's laugh sounds over the now loud rumbling from deep within the machine as soon as he stops he continues right after. "Don't you see Panic, you loose, HYDRA will prevail."

He runs at me full force and I raise my gun, only to be stopped when his fingers curl around my arm and the other around my neck. Leaning down to my ear I feel his warm breath on my ear. He tells me something so awful, so horrible that anger boils in my blood. I want... I just want him to...

Dead. That's the only word for it. I want him dead, he deserves to be dead and buried and for what he did to... and for what he did to me he deserves to loose his life.

"Argh!" I scream, hitting him in the face and head over and over until blood drips from his nose. Knocking the pistol from my hand he reaches his now free hand up and sends a stinging slap right across my face. He hits me again and again and again until I'm sure some of my face is black and blue, my left eye is going to be swollen, that's for sure.

Using my now freed right hand I punch him in the stomach, he cries out in pain but I don't stop, blind, boiling, hateful rage has erupted from me like a dam that has broken away and nothing can stop it, nothing can stop me and even if they could I wouldn't want them to because he deserves this, all of this. I yank my knee up, hitting him in the crotch, he doubles over holding his jewels while crying out in pain.

My foot comes up, colliding with his face. Blood literally pours from his face now but I keep going, grabbing his shirt I throw him into the machine before finding a hole leading to the inside of the core. If that's blocked off the machine won't be able to release nonessential energy in thus the machine will explode. Ramming the pipe down the opening I step back as the machine rumbles a deep low, and clearly dangerous noise, Ian's to out of it to notice.

Blue waves erupt from the machine. The next thing happens in slow motion, the loud busting sound of the machine and the invisible force of the explosion sending me flying backwards. Pain erupts throughout the back of my head as I slam into the wall, back hitting first. My feet smack the ground then my butt, and after that I just rest against the wall, head in my knees.

My fingers trail up my head and to the back of my head, feeling the blood pooling out, I turn slightly, seeing the long smear of my blood along the wall where my head had made contact but I can't process a thing. All I can think about is the words Ian said into my ear over and over again. I can't believe it, that makes sense because I knew, I knew I had, I knew it all along but then, I didn't do it then, it wasn't my fault...

* * *

**_Bam! There it is, the end of the battle but now LEAVE ME COMMENTS FOR THE Q&A! Also there's an announcement next chapter for you all. Also, on the 15th till the 20th I'm leaving to go on a cruise so Black Mamba: Kiss of Death won't be updated during that time, this story should be finished before then._**


	30. Truth Better Left Unspoken

_Chapter Thirty: Truth Better Left Unspoken_

_****__So last time Panic stopped Ian and he whispered something in her ear, whatever he whispered is what she talking about in the last sentence and I left it out for a reason, I want you all to be surprised and what better way then to have it revealed in the last chapter. Read the AUTHORS NOTE BELOW FOR ANNOUNCEMENT!_

* * *

The room blurs in and out of focus when my eyes open but eventually the room comes in clearly and I see the damage done by the machine. Ian's completely gone, and not like he left but like disintegrated. The floor is dented, the paint on the walls are peeling, holes are planted in them. Metal shrapnel lay in ruins all across the area. It's like a tornado ran through here.

A sharp pain rips through the back of my head as I move myself away from the wall. A long smear of blood dragged down by the back of my head stains the once colorless wall with red. Reaching my hand back I quickly retract it when pain rolls through again but not before I felt the big scab covering my busted open head. I know I'd hit it hard but it must not have busted open the far, it must have just hit deep and that's why it's scabbing over.

Swaying on my feet my hands reach to the wall, using it as a brace while I make my way from the room. The hallways are line with dead, or unconscious, HYDRA soldiers but I don't focus on them. I follow the bullets to the front of the facility and when I get outside all the Avengers stand around each other in a circle seemingly in complete panic.

As for the group I'd gathered, Sam stood by Steve, Jane by Thor, Betty and Banner giving googly eyes at each other from across the circle, Pepper by Dad with her arms wrapped around his waist and her head resting on his chest, Harley's there to, beside Dad on the other side, looking as if he's out of place. Rae stand back from the Avengers, sitting down in the dirt. Rhodey stands across from Dad in his Iron Patriot armor. Darcy walks over to Rae, handing her a little yellow flower she must have just picked up.

"What's with the mini depression, who died?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood.

They all turn and look at me, relief filling their expressions. While relief is in Peppers eyes I see something else in them too, pity, that's what it is. She knows, he told her, she's the one Ian told!

Pulling away from Dad who practically pulls me into a hug, Pepper just looks at me, knowingly and I want to scream at her, throw something, tell her to stop looking at me like I'm a kicked puppy because I don't want to be looked at as though I am too weak and defenseless.

"You," I whisper in Pepper ear after pulling away from Dad and point my finger at Pepper, trying to hold back any anger. It isn't her fault, I tell myself over and over. "Y-you know don't you, he-he told you everything didn't he?"

"Panic..." she replies in a whisper, pity in her eyes, and sorrow in her voice.

"Didn't he!" I say, narrowing my eyes.

She nods but then dares to look up, meeting my gaze. "How could you not tells us, or at least me if you didn't want to tell Tony. H-how could you keep something like that a secret?"

"Because it's none of your business."

"Tell him when we get back to New York Panic, tell him or I will," she says before turning away and climbing onto the waiting STARK JET. Dad loops an around over my shoulder and steers me inside while all I can think about is the conversation awaiting me in New York.

_**. . . . **_

I stand on the balcony of Avengers Tower trying to think of the best way to tell Dad about Ian and although I've gone over this speech over and over again in my head it still doesn't prepare me when I hear the sound of footsteps approaching me. Instead of looking back I curl my fingers around the railing and watch the twinkling of the New York lights.

Feeling the urgency in his posture and the way he leans on arm on the rail while leaning against it but angled so that he's facing me that he wants answers. Answers that I promised to provide. I don't dare look Dad in the eyes, for fear of what he might think, feel, react.

"Ian was my step-father..."

"Yeah," Dad speaks, clearing his throat before continuing. "I got that."

Wind blows by, pulling my hair along with it before slowly pulling away, letting my red curls fall back into place. "I was three years old, the day we met was at his wedding to my mother. they'd apparently dated throughout most of my lifetime and she didn't tell me about him because things between them weren't serious. He was nice to me during the wedding —well, most of it, up until after the kiss of binding eternal love, that's when he flipped the switch."

Dad said nothing, just kept his mouth in a firm line, watching me.

"He knew, she—my mom—she had told him. Mom had told Ian that you were my father before she had, this awful horrible person who called me some truly awful names told me, he was more honest then my mom, or so it seemed. But he was awful, what you saw was nothing, nothing compared to how it was to live with him."

A strand of hair falls over my right eye but I ignore it, not bothering myself with moving it back. All I can picture is my childhood replaying before my eyes, all those Holidays... Awful, all of them, mostly.

"My intense hatred of you wasn't the only reason I didn't make an effort to meet you."

There it was, the truth is out there and as much as I was to suck it back up like a hoover vacuum I know I can't and deep inside I know it's time to come clean and to lay all my cards down on the table and if he turns his back on me then it proves he never would have been there for me in the first place.

"What?" he asks, looking at me, eyes wide.

"You and Ian have something in common," I hesitate. "_Had_ in common. Ian loved to drink, all the time, until he was so wasted he could barley stand and I knew, from the magazines, TV interviews, and just common instincts that you did too, loved to drink I mean. Even now, I still see it, like the glass of scotch," I saw him tip the glass over the edge to dump the alcohol. "Don't."

He retracts his arm, glass still filled with the dark liquid. "H-he would... He'd hit her, my mother, but I got the worst of it. He would take his empty beer bottles and he would..." I narrow my eyes, watching the bottle collide with my head. "Bash the bottle over my head, burn me with his cigarettes, hit me, so many times. My biggest fear..." I say when Dad tried to pull me in a hug, so I step into the center of the balcony.

"My biggest fear was that you would be like him and I couldn't..." I pause.

"You couldn't what?"

"I couldn't risk you, the person who makes up the other half of my DNA, to hate me like my step-father hated me! That's why I didn't want to do this, stand here and tell you so you can looked at me like Pepper did back at that warehouse, like I'm a kicked puppy because I'm not. This," I point at myself, ignoring the tears dripping down my face. "This fighting part of me is the one piece he didn't break, the once piece that doesn't make me feel worthless."

Dad steps forward, the look in his brown eyes striving to hug me, but I step back, I can't be consoled not now, not when I'm finally telling the truth.

"H-he told her, told Pepper about me. S-she knows, knows all about the main outfit."

"Maid outfit, explain."

A deep, sarcastic laugh bubble up and out. "Ian would invite his friends over, sometimes his fellow drinkers, one tie drug lords and mobsters and I was the servant. Ian told me, '_since your father a slut you're one to so you might as well dress the part,'_ and anytime he had guests he'd make me the servant, I had to do everything for them in this teeny-tiny maid outfit that barely cover my behind, any skin exposed was covered in fishnets, down my legs, over my arms, and around my chest and neck."

I growl and wipe furiously at the stream of tears dripping from my eyes.

"Red heels, he made me walk around in red stiletto heels. That's why short skirts and dressed make me uncomfortable, cause I never quite got over that. Sometimes the men he brought would smack my ass but they could have done much worse to me, ruined me ever more then I am right now."

"No, you're not ruined, or broken," he says, I look up from the ground and look at him.

"What changed your mind?" I ask, finally having the courage to ask.

"Changed my mind about what?" he replies.

"Keeping me, I saw the video, the one with Pepper after you found out about me, what changed your mind?"

He looks at me, guilt creeping into his eyes. "You, you are what change my mind. I saw so much of me in you and I-I wanted to be there, I wanted to be around, I wanted to watch you grow up, see you through college, a smile on your face. Deep in your eyes I always so sadness, sadness that you tried to hide and I wanted to make it all better for you. You may be a mistake but you're one of the best mistakes I'd ever made and whatever Ian said forget it, I don't care that your a girl, and nothing would change it you were a boy, I don't care either way."

"If you want to go through with it you can, it's none of my business anyways, I'll just learn to accept them."

"What the hell are you talking about. You smoking the reefer?"

"I heard you, that day you and Pepper were talking in whisper in the living room, so if the two of you want to have a baby fine, even if I am forgotten about, oh well, it's your decision and I'll have to accept that."

His face twists from totally confusion to complete hysteria. "Baby, baby, what baby. Pepper and I are not having a baby, having one of my offspring's bad enough, why would I want two?"

Now it was my turn to be confused. "Huh?"

"What you heard about a new addition to the family, I assume that's what you heard. I purposed to Pepper, no baby, and on that topic, even if it isn't any of your business we'd never have a baby without hearing your opinion, this is your family too."

I feel the tears well up in my eyes again, I feel more like a girl right now then I have in my whole life. Dad steps forward, this time successfully and wraps his arms around me in a tight, comforting hug. "I have one thing left to tell you..." I mumble.

"And what is that?"

"Ian did it, he's the one who killed my mom. I did turn the burner off, he turned it back on and moved the dish towel over the burner, he started the fire, he killed her and I-I didn't..." the sounds of my sobs over take my rational brain and I can't think or even make words but Dad says nothing, just rubs and pats my back whispering that it'll be okay over and over again and some how I know it will.

**Third Person POV:**

_In the darkness of the room Loki sits in a makeshift thrown, his golden helmet of his head, smiling a wicked grin as he watches the events play out. Panic stopped her enemies but her battle is far from over. Looking away from the wall a dull purple glow in the far corner of the room catches his gaze. The stone is round and purple, the one Panic thought the destroyed on Nereza's ship._

_The Crystal of Time, Loki had taken it, it was under his control now and he was planning revenge, sweet, sweet revenge. The Avengers will regret the day that crossed Loki, the God of Lies and that he could guarantee._

* * *

_****__I have a sequel for this in mind, it'll be called "Panic of the Past" and as you can guess something has to do with the past so yeah. I'm really excited for that one, even more excited for that one then I was for this one, gosh the sequel will be so much fun so be sure to check it out, also as I mentioned I'll be leaving to Cozumel for a little while so I won'r be able to start writing for this sequel yet but I will soon! I'm glad you all love Panic and it's all because of you my readers, followers, and reviewers that I'm still writing Panic's series._

**Also I'm gonna post some extra scenes I made during this series that either ended up being removed or edited out, leave me questions if you want a Q&A**


	31. In the Line of Fire, Panic: Extras

**_In the Line of Fire, Panic: Extra's_**

**Here are a few scenes I made for the series that have either been totally cut from the series of have had sections into other chapters for various purposes, all of these are things originally created for the series, enjoy**

* * *

_Chapter Six: Chance Encounters_

I run back to Malibu Mansion in search of my dad. As soon as I am inside I call out for him but still, nothing.

"I'm sorry Miss Stark, it appears that your father has vanished" JARVIS says.

"W-what...?"

The words seems to come out in slow motion. My dad is gone, j-just like that. What am I supposed to do without him here? Before I would have known what to do but this Panic doesn't have a clue.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes Miss Stark?"

"Transfer yourself into my phone and lock the house up nice and tight."

"Yes Miss Stark."

It's a long shot but I've got to go on the run because the first place they'd look for me would be here at the mansion. I'll have to get myself so allies and find them but right now I need to get away. Far far away and that's all I'm positive on.

* * *

_Chapter Seven: Girl on the Run_

**_Last time the rest of the Avengers were captured and we found out that the man from Panic's past was her step-father who use to abuse her. He confronted her and told her to stay out of things that aren't her concern but anyone who knows Panic is well aware that she doesn't listen. Now she's on the run from these new enemies. Be sure to follow this series and leave me comments._**

* * *

Movies make going on the run look badass with cars exploding and people getting their teeth bashed in but that's not the case for me. I'm stowing away on the back of a pickup truck full of hay through a desert wasteland. At least I have JARVIS with me, I'm heading out to to help save the Avengers but I'm not even sure of where they are or why they were taken.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes Miss Stark?" the British voice responds as I look off into the distance, feeling the air chill when the sun sets beyond the horizon.

"Where are we at?"

"Nearing the border of Arizona Miss."

"Thank you JARVIS. Do you know of anyone that might want to kidnapped the Avengers?"

"Loki is the only one I can't think of on such short notice."

"If you find any clues—"

"I'll inform you right away Miss Stark."

I nod and dig myself and bed in the hay and just watch as tumbleweeds bounce past. It's gonna be a long night seeing as I can't go to sleep because that will let my guard down so I gotta stay awake. Hours pass but I keep my eyes glued to the area around me but when the truck squeals to a stop I bury myself underneath they hay and wait until he's went inside the gas station. I crawl out of the back of the truck and look around at the small little town. I start away from the truck, dusting off hay as I go.

Dad got me my license but I don't have a car. The reason I told dad to take the one he bought back was because a car means nothing if I don't work for it. People will assume I'm so stupid idiot who gets through life on her dad's money and that's not me. If I ever get a car I wanna work for it and at least pay half if not more because I'll appreciate it a lot more.

"JARVIS, where am I at now?"

"Rose Hill, Tennessee Miss Stark."

I bite the inside of my lip, trying to think of what to do next."

"Does dear dad have any friends out here?"

"Yes, actually he has a young friend here named—"

**_. . . ._**

When I arrive at the house it's small with a garage beside it with shabby wooden doors but I shrug my shoulders. The lights in the shed are on so he must be inside. I step forward and knock the the wooden and door and wait while the sound of shuffling feet sounds. Slowly the boy opens the door and looks at me, confused. He has messy light brown hair with greenish blue eyes. The boy is dressed in a blue T-Shirt with a red jacket over it and baggy blue jeans on.

"Um," the boy says. "H-how can I help you?"

"You're Harley Keener right?"

"Yeah, how do you know that?"

"Your a friend of my fathers. Tony Stark, ring any bells?"

Harley raises and eyebrow but steps back through the garage door and nods for me to come inside as well. I take a seat in a stool and look at him as he like examines me, trying to see if I'm lying. He places his hands on his hips before saying anything.

"Prove it."

"Prove it? Alright," I look around the room and see a metal project on the workshop table. This place was clearly fixed up by my dad because no one who lives on a normal salary could afford this. It was a radio with the back pried open and wires hanging out. I get up and walk over to the table and examine it.

"What are you doing?" Harley asks as I looks down at all the wires.

"You're trying to fix this right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"First of all, you need to tighten this, and untangle the red and blue wires, and you need to bend the wire back and that should fix it."

Harley steps forward with tools in hand and does what I told him to. He puts the radio back together and flips it around and presses play and surprise surprise it plays.

"So," he says, "how do I know that you just didn't know how to do that?"

I pull my phone from my pocket.

"JARVIS, say hello to Harley would you please?"

"Absolutely Miss Stark. Hello Mr. Keener it's good to hear from you again."

* * *

_Chapter Six: Behind Enemy Lines_

**_Last time Panic brought her new friend Rae home and then she and Tony found out the the enemies have captured Bruce Banner and Clint Barton and now there are only three Avengers, Fury, and Panic left along with a few other characters here and there but now, we'll see some of what's going on on the other side but it would reveal much. Be sure to follow and comment of this series_**

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

_A man stands in the pitch black darkness of another world simply watching the antics of Ian and his accomplice. Though he does not like the Avengers he cannot help but feel the urge to help them. Not physically but he'll help out Iron Man's daughter Panic. Give her clues and hints to help her on her mission to stop this new enemy so that's exactly what he'll do. What better thing to do than to quite the girl an anonymous note._

_The last time he wrote this child a note her current enemies Jedidiah and Nereza took credit for his work but now they are dead and rightfully so. Had she not led them to their demise he himself would have. He, using wrinkled up paper, begins the letter writing it in bold black ink._

**_Dear Panic,_**

**_You may or may not know of me but as of now I am currently not your enemy so you need not fret. If you really want to stop this enemy in the shadows then go to the place where the light shines brightest._**

_He reads over the words he wrote and nods, agreeing that he phrased his message correctly. A grin grows across his lips and snaps his fingers in the dark, knowing that the note was no longer with him. It was on its way to the youngest Stark._

**Panic POV:**

I pull open the door to my locker and notice and piece of paper folded on the bottom of the locker. I grab the piece of paper and slowly open it. Inside is in bold font looking letters says:

**_Dear Panic,_**

**_You may or may not know of me but as of now I am currently not your enemy so you need not fret. If you really want to stop this enemy in the shadows then go to the place where the light shines brightest._**

What is that supposed to mean? It has to have some connection to what is currently going on with the disappearing of Avengers but how would, whoever this is know about that unless this is from the enemy. The letter says that it's not from a current enemy though but then again it could just be a trap.

* * *

_Chapter Nine: Sketchy Visions_

**_So last chapter was about a mysterious letter she received which has relevance to the future of this series, I know who sent it and why plus it's going to be a total plot twist when I have it come out eventually. Now be sure to follow and comment on this story and if you haven't read the first once, you definitely should._**

* * *

Dad has been in the lab all day trying to locate the other three Avengers but so far he hasn't said anything about finding them so that must mean he hasn't, otherwise he'd be jumping around like a crazy person. So if anyone wonders why I have such a high level personality, well there you go. Tonight he and Pepper have to leave for New York and he's asked me to keep watch on the monitors while he away.

* * *

_Chapter Thirty: Dance of Truth_

**_So last time Panic stopped Ian and he whispered something in her ear, whatever he whispered is what she talking about in the last sentence and I left it out for a reason, I want you all to be surprised and what better way then to have it revealed in the last chapter. Read the AUTHORS NOTE BELOW FOR ANNOUNCEMENT!_**

* * *

The room blurs in and out of focus when my eyes open but eventually the room comes in clearly and I see the damage done by the machine. Ian's completely gone, and not like he left but like disintegrated. The floor is dented, the paint on the walls are peeling, holes are planted in them. Metal shrapnel lay in ruins all across the area. It's like a tornado ran through here.

A sharp pain rips through the back of my head as I move myself away from the wall. A long smear of blood dragged down by the back of my head stains the once colorless wall with red. Reaching my hand back I quickly retract it when pain rolls through again but not before I felt the big scab covering my busted open head. I know I'd hit it hard but it must not have busted open the far, it must have just hit deep and that's why it's scabbing over.

Swaying on my feet my hands reach to the wall, using it as a brace while I make my way from the room. The hallways are line with dead, or unconscious, HYDRA soldiers but I don't focus on them. I follow the bullets to the front of the facility and when I get outside all the Avengers stand around each other in a circle seemingly in complete panic.

As for the group I'd gathered, Sam stood by Steve, Jane by Thor, Betty and Banner giving googly eyes at each other from across the circle, Pepper by Dad with her arms wrapped around his waist and her head resting on his chest, Harley's there to, beside Dad on the other side, looking as if he's out of place. Rae stand back from the Avengers, sitting down in the dirt. Rhodey stands across from Dad in his Iron Patriot armor. Darcy walks over to Rae, handing her a little yellow flower she must have just picked up.

"What's with the mini depression, who died?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood.

They all turn and look at me, relief filling their expressions. While relief is in Peppers eyes I see something else in them too, pity, that's what it is. She knows, he told her, she's the one he told!

Pulling away from Dad who practically pulls me into a hug, Pepper just looks at me, knowingly and I want to scream at her, throw something, tell her to stop looking at me like I'm a kicked puppy because I don't want to be looked at as though I am too weak and defenseless.

"You," I pull away from Dad and point my finger at Pepper, trying to hold back any anger. It isn't her fault, I tell myself over and over. "Y-you know don't you, he-he told you everything didn't he?"

"Panic..." she said, pity in her eyes, and sorrow in her voice.

"Didn't he!" I say, narrowing my eyes.

She nods but then dares to look up, meeting my gaze. "How could you not tells us, or at least me if you didn't want to tell Tony. H-how could you keep something like that a secret?"

"What are you two talking about?" Dad said, realizing he's out of this, what seems to be, a family loop.

"Tell him Panic, tell him or I swear I will."

I feel the tears prickle my eyes but my scowl says something else. Turning away I stumble a few times as I make my way away from them, away from Pepper, away from the Avengers, and away from Tony. When I hear footsteps that are not my own I know it's Dad who's behind me.

"Go away..." I say, voice heavy with emotion.

"No," he responds in the most parent like tone I'd ever heard from him. Whipping around to face him I realize just how far away I'd walk from everyone else, they looked like ants from this distance. "You owe me explanations and I get that you might not want to talk about them when everyone's around but they're not now, there's a cliff overlooking a waterfall ahead and we can sit and talk but I want answers."

I sigh, defeated. Not having the energy to fit him, fight the past, fight myself anymore I go along and follow behind him as we make out way through the forest and onto a big open cliff edge. Sitting down I watch the dark blue waves of water spill over the waterfalls edge as it then pours into the lake below. Dad says nothing but I know he want me to speak.

"I meant Ian when I was only three years old," I start. "It was the day he and my mom were to be married and I wanted her to be happy so I went along and agreed to attend the wedding. He was nice at first, all the way up until after the kiss that binds two people together I was at the punch bowl trying to get me a drink. Ian came by and made me one, handed it to me like a good step-father would do, but then he said that. The phrase he made me say in front of you and Harley, those were the words he'd told me at the wedding."

He answers with a silent nod, urging me to continue.

"After that I knew my life would never be the same again so I ran to the bathroom crying, bawling actually. I was so mad at my mom, how could she do that to me. He was the one who told me who my father was and that mad me angry why would she tell him before me, I was the one who had more of a right to know but I had to find out through him."

A strand of red hair falls in my face and over my eye but I don't move it away.

"After that I knew everything, she never neglected to tell me anything I wanted to know after that. Those video's, the ones that you and Banner saw, they were memories, ever single one of them. The first video, the one I didn't want to talk about, that man was Ian. He used to hit me, he'd hit my mom to but I got the worst of it. All those names, he called me so many horrible names."

"Panic..." I can hear the pity in his tone as well.

I glare at him. "Don't, don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" he asks.

"L-like I'm

* * *

**_I have a sequel for this in mind, it'll be called "Panic of the Past" and as you can guess something has to do with the past so yeah. I'm really excited for that one, even more excited for that one then I was for this one, gosh the sequel will be so much fun so be sure to check it out, also as I mentioned I'll be leaving to Cozumel for a little while so I won'r be able to start writing for this sequel yet but I will soon! I'm glad you all love Panic and it's all because of you my readers, followers, and reviewers that I'm still writing Panic's series._**


	32. SEQUEL: Panic of the Past Posted

**Hey all, it's Raven6224 here and I wanted to announce that I've officially posted the sequel to "In the Line of Fire, Panic" and the first chapter is up. Be sure to follow it and tell me what you think of the chapter. The events take place a year after this story so I'v made a few changes in Panic, none to drastic but I want you all to tell me if you think I've changed her too much because well you're the readers.**

**So be sure to go over and read the sequel and let me know what you think about it!**


End file.
